On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur
by Alfenore
Summary: A la suite d'un incident causé involontairement par John (ce que tous deux ignorent), Sherlock perd l'usage de ses yeux. Sans le Travail son esprit appelle à l'auto-destruction mais ses amis sont là pour l'aider. Alors qu'une affaire intéressante signée Jim se profile Sherlock découvre que son colocataire est responsable de son état. Un Johnlock pas aussi sombre qu'il n'en a l'air!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

Lorsque la porte du 221B Baker Street s'ouvrit et claqua violemment contre le mur du hall d'entrée, Sherlock sursauta légèrement. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que l'effet papillon soit lancé. La goutte qui était suspendue au bout de la pipette dévia de sa trajectoire et tomba dans le mauvais tube à essai. Sherlock la regarda tomber, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte dans un cri inarticulé... Il eût à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul que déjà la goutte transparente plongeait dans la solution d'un bleu sombre, le tout dans un petit "plop". Les molécules commencèrent leur danse sauvage, se liant et se repoussant. Les rides à la surface du liquide disparurent. Une fraction de seconde s'écoula où tout était calme et silencieux... et le tube en verre explosa juste devant le visage de Sherlock qui hurla de douleur.

John rentrait de l'hôpital où il avait donné de nombreuses consultations toute la journée. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de Sherlock lui indiquant une nouvelle enquête et en avait donc profité pour se plonger dans son vrai travail, qui lui avait un peu manqué. Le bon docteur adorait participer aux enquêtes de Sherlock : il aimait l'adrénaline de la chasse, les longues heures de veille et de réflexion, la fierté de remettre un criminel à la justice... Oui il pouvait affirmer en toute sincérité qu'il adorait tout ça, mais devoir se pencher toutes les semaines sur un nouveau cadavre lui pesait parfois. Il avait aussi besoin de sauver des vies, de pouvoir rassurer son patient en lui disant que ses tourments étaient derrière lui et qu'il pouvait aller de l'avant. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du docteur au souvenir du petit garçon à qui il avait annoncé que non, il n'avait pas de méchante bête dans le ventre mais juste une appendicite. Sourire qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il manqua de se noyer en descendant du taxi qui l'avait ramené chez lui.

Une averse typiquement anglaise venait de s'abattre sur la capitale et John se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée du 221B, les lourdes gouttes de pluie claquant contre son manteau qu'il tenait à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête. Arrivé sur le seuil il pria le Ciel pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clef et se jeta sur la poignée! Heureusement elle ne l'était pas et il se rua à l'intérieur, ouvrant grand la porte qui claqua contre le mur d'entrée. A peine avait-il commencé à soupirer de soulagement qu'un hurlement de douleur venant de l'appartement du haut lui bloqua la respiration. John eût le réflexe bizarre de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se ruer dans le couloir et de monter les escalier quatre à quatre. Tous ses sens de soldat étaient en alerte et il entendit Madame Hudson sortir de chez elle alors qu'il atteignait enfin la porte de son appartement. S'attendant plus ou moins à rencontrer de la résistance, il l'ouvrit violemment et chercha le ou les agresseurs des yeux. Rien. Le salon était vide, mais il entendit Sherlock geindre depuis la cuisine vers laquelle il se rua immédiatement.

La première chose qu'il vit fût la table de la cuisine surmontée d'un microscope, de tubes à essais et de tout le matériel nécessaire au détective pour ses expériences. La seconde fût les morceaux de verre tranchants éparpillés sur le sol et qui craquèrent sous ses chaussures. Et enfin, il vit Sherlock agenouillé par terre, les mains sur son visage. John se mit à espérer que la solution qui venait d'exploser soit rouge, pour que la flaque sous le visage de son ami ne soit pas que du sang, mais il aperçut ensuite les tâches visqueuses bleu sombre qui coloraient sa chemise autrefois immaculée. Il s'avança rapidement vers Sherlock et tenta de lui saisir les mains, mais sans les enlever de son visage le détective lui cria:

\- Surtout... ne touche pas... ah... la solution! C'est un liquide...aaah! corrosif!

Cette information, loin de rassurer John, fit monter son inquiétude d'un cran. Il se retourna pour voir que leur logeuse se tenait derrière lui, très pâle, regardant la scène les yeux écarquillés. Essayant de montrer un sang froid qu'il gardait à peine il lui cria:

\- Madame Hudson, redescendez chez vous appeler une ambulance! Une fois que vous l'aurez fait, ramenez-moi autant de torchons propres que vous pouvez et une grande bassine d'eau!

Et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'avança vers elle et cria:

\- Si on ne fait rien, Sherlock pourrait subir des blessures encore plus graves ou bien restera défiguré toute sa vie! ALORS FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS! IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Semblant s'éveiller de sa torpeur elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et fit demi-tour vers le salon. Pendant ce temps, John se précipita vers sa chambre où il gardait des gants médicaux et sa trousse de soins. Tout en se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir rangée plus près de la cuisine, il redescendit les escaliers aussi vite que l'éclair. Enfin, il prit une nappe dans un tiroir qu'il doubla et étala par terre avant de s'agenouiller dessus. Enfilant ses gants, il regarda Sherlock qui pressait toujours les mains sur son visage. La flaque de sang alimentée par le filet rouge qui coulait de son menton s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. John pâlit.

\- Sherlock j'ai besoin que tu te mettes debout! Rapidement!

Son colocataire gémit et tenta de se relever sans s'aider de ses mains. Voyant cela, John le stabilisa en le tenant par la taille.

\- Il faut que je t'enlève tes vêtements, ils sont pleins de... ce liquide corrosif! Pour le pantalon ça va mais pour ta chemise j'aurai besoin que tu enlèves tes mains d'accord?! Alors prépare toi!

Le docteur défit la boucle de la ceinture et ouvrit le bouton du pantalon noir de grande marque de Sherlock. Il tira violemment dessus et le fit descendre sur ses chevilles, apercevant au passage des brûlures sur ses cuisses. John poussa un juron et saisit Sherlock par les hanches pour le faire sortir du pantalon et s'avancer sur la nappe. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la chemise qu'il déboutonna. Ses doigts tremblaient au son des gémissements que laissait échapper Sherlock malgré lui et il finit par l'arracher, envoyant les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une grimace déforma ses traits en voyant les brûlures qui avaient attaqué la peau pâle de son torse et de son ventre. Il entendit Madame Hudson rentrer dans l'appartement et prit une grande respiration. Puis il posa les mains sur les poignets de son ami et lui dit :

\- Sherlock c'est le moment d'accord?! Enlève tes mains, maintenant!

Il tira d'un coup sec. Sherlock poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux sous la douleur, et John l'accompagna dans son mouvement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et blêmit devant le ravage qui lui était donné de voir. Le docteur détourna les yeux et lui retira sa chemise qu'il jeta au loin. Puis, il ordonna à leur logeuse de rapprocher la bassine et les torchons.

\- J'ai besoin que vous nettoyiez ses mains pendant que je m'occupe de son visage d'accord? Retirez délicatement le plus de morceaux de verre que vous verrez!

Il lui tendit une paire de gants semblables au siens:

\- Mettez les, il ne faut pas toucher cette solution bleue!

Le problème des mains résolu il se retourna vers son ami, une pince à la main, et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

\- Ça va faire mal Sherlock, je suis désolé.

Et alors commença le travail le plus difficile. Il dût fixer Sherlock pendant quelques secondes pour essayer de trouver les morceaux de verre au milieu du visage déchiré. Le détective haletait, le visage crispé dans une expression de souffrance. Il y avait trop de sang pour voir correctement et John dût presser un torchon trempé au dessus du front pâle pour que l'eau dégoulinante entraîne le gros du liquide poisseux sur le sol. La plupart des éclats étaient dans les yeux et autour des orbites, mais tout le visage en était parsemé. Sa prise autour de la pince se raffermit et John commença à enlever les morceaux de verre dont l'arrachage entraînerait l'écoulement de sang le plus faible possible. Sa main gauche était posée sur le cou de Sherlock et à chaque fois qu'il arrachait un éclat, il sentait et entendait la respiration de son ami s'arrêter. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il avait un petit tas de verre assez conséquent devant ses genoux et John dût passer à ceux qui s'étaient plantés dans ses yeux. Avant de s'y mettre il désinfecta et pansa rapidement une plaie béante sur la joue droite. Une fois qu'il eût terminé, il se rendit compte que l'écoulement de sang s'était réduit de beaucoup. Il était temps! À ses côtés, Mme Hudson retirait délicatement un long éclat translucide du pouce pâle de Sherlock. Se concentrant sur l'étape suivante, il recommença la manœuvre de nettoyage du début et en observant bien, vit que la plupart des éclats étaient SOUS les paupières. Il comprit que Sherlock avait dû observer de près la solution quand elle avait explosé, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux. L'angoisse lui serra la gorge à la pensée que le détective allait sûrement finir aveugle mais l'ancien soldat qui était en lui retint les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue et il se racla la gorge:

\- Hum... Sherlock?

Un son à peine articulé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

\- Tu crois que tu peux ouvrir les yeux?

Il entendit le détective déglutir et vit ses paupières frémir mais à peine commencèrent elles à se relever qu'un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres et qu'elles retombèrent. John vit madame Hudson sortir vivement de son champ de vision et entendit sa voix tandis qu'elle s'éloignait:

\- J'ai presque fini avec ses mains et je crois que j'entends l'ambulance John. Je vais descendre leur ouvrir!

John acquiesça et se retourna vers Sherlock.

\- Ta vie n'est pas en danger d'accord? Tu m'entends Sherlock?

Le détective opina lentement, mais sa respiration sifflante ne se calma pas. John retira ses gants et attrapa les mains de Sherlock. Elles tremblaient et étaient glacées. Se maudissant pour sa bêtise ( Sherlock était quasiment nu depuis dix minutes et il l'avait aspergé d'eau sans penser au fait que ses frissons n'étaient pas seulement dus à la douleur), John enleva son manteau et en couvrit les épaules du grand brun. Il avait, pour sa part, passé les dix dernières minutes à suer à grosses gouttes à cause de la panique et il savait que la chaleur serait suffisante pour que Sherlock se sente mieux. Il entendit la respiration du détective se bloquer sous le coup de la surprise et reprendre plus lentement.

\- L'essentiel c'est que tu es en vie, et que tu vas le rester d'accord? Aucun de tes organes vitaux n'est touché, tu n'as rien avalé, et les brûlures de ton torse te laisseront juste des vilaines cicatrices.

\- Tu ne me... parles pas de... ah... mes yeux...

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. John posa ses mains sur les avants bras du détective.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont gra... gravement... touchés. Ça ne sert à rien de... aah... me mentir John.

Le fameux John ne pût qu'acquiescer lentement et en silence, la gorge nouée. Apparemment Sherlock avait senti le mouvement puisque son visage prit une expression amère.

\- Est-ce que... Je vais devenir... ah...

\- Je ne sais pas, le coupa John.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le mot dans la bouche de Sherlock, pas quand il savait ce que ça représentait pour lui. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait il commençait à entrevoir l'horreur de la situation et à se rendre compte que Sherlock préférerait sûrement mourir plutôt que de vivre sans ses yeux. Il tirait toutes ses déductions de ce qu'il observait et s'il ne pouvait plus enquêter, il ne pouvait plus vivre. John le trouvait trop calme pour la situation, ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- Pas de... décision irréfléchie Sherlock. J'ai déjà vu des blessures pires que celles-ci se solder par un rétablissement complet et une récupération entière des capacités. Tu m'entends? Pas de bêtises. Je vais t'accompagner à l'hôpital et je te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit d'insensé tu vas regretter de n'avoir eu QUE des éclats de verre dans le visage entendu?

\- Mmmh...

Enfin, alors que John traitait Sherlock d'idiot, la porte s'ouvrit sur les ambulanciers. John se releva, libérant les mains du détective et se dirigea vers les hommes en blanc à qui il résuma rapidement la situation. Alors que l'un d'entre eux se dirigeait vers Sherlock pour le guider jusqu'à l'ambulance, John l'arrêta:

\- Je vais le faire. De toute façon je viens avec vous.

L'infirmier lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant:

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas monter dans l'ambulance. Nous allons à l'hôpital St Barts et vous pouvez nous rejoindre là bas d'accord?

John se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de se présenter. Avec un petit sourire glacial (personne ne l'empêcherait de s'éloigner de Sherlock à ce moment, plutôt mourir) il sortit son badge hospitalier de sa poche et répondit:

\- Je suis docteur et ce patient requiert une attention toute particulière puisqu'il s'agit d'un sociopathe présentant parfois un comportement violent. Je vais donc vous accompagner dans l'ambulance et vous allez nous emmener TOUS LES DEUX le plus rapidement possible là-bas, entendu?

L'infirmier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et son sourire disparut.

\- Bien Docteur, allons-y.

John saisit le plaid qui traînait sur le canapé et enveloppa le bas du corps de Sherlock, avant de l'aider à se relever. En observant son visage plissé par un faible sourire, il comprit que son tremblement était en partie dû à son faible rire. Sherlock lança d'une voix faible:

\- Et après c'est moi... qu'on traite d... de sociopathe?

John esquissa un faible sourire et commença à le guider hors de la cuisine. Cependant, il remarqua bientôt que Sherlock savait parfaitement où aller. Évidemment : le détective dont les yeux analysaient tout, tout le temps, devait connaître les moindres recoins de l'appartement par cœur. Arrivés dans le salon, ils rejoignirent les ambulanciers qui les attendaient et qui se précipitèrent vers Sherlock.

\- Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Nous allons vous emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital et...

\- Oui, je sais. Vous... allez vous décider à bouger ou vous atten... ah... attendez que je perde tout... mon sang?

La main de John le guidant toujours, Sherlock était passé devant les deux hommes et ouvrait maintenant la porte de l'appartement. Il se dégagea de la prise du docteur et descendit les escaliers seul, en claudiquant. John s'empressa de le suivre et s'exclama:

\- Sherlock, arrête! Attention tu es bientôt arrivé en bas!

\- Je sais, il y a dix-sept marches et... ah... il en reste trois, deux, une... et voilà. Oh ne fais pas cette tête exaspérée John, je peux la voi... ah... voir les yeux fermés. Et dis... aux incompétents... ah... restés au salon de se bouger!

Le bon docteur émit un claquement de langue réprobateur mais ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer un sourire: tant que Sherlock grognait, la Terre continuait de tourner! Il se retourna vers les ambulanciers qui hésitaient entre la surprise et la vexation. John ne leur laissa pas le temps du choix et leur cria en dévalant les escaliers:

\- Désolé pour ça! Mais dépêchez-vous!

Arrivé en bas il rejoignit Sherlock qui tentait de rassurer une Madame Hudson stupéfaite et angoissée. Ils descendirent dans la rue, où le grand brun marqua les premiers signes d'hésitation. John posa à nouveau sa main sur sa taille et le guida à travers le flot de piétons qui leurs lançaient des regards ébahis jusqu'à l'arrière de l'ambulance dans laquelle il le fit monter et s'asseoir. Là, tandis que Sherlock dépliait son long corps en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, il entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui avait recommencé à couler du visage lacéré pendant que les ambulanciers les rejoignaient en silence et que le chauffeur démarrait.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme, Sherlock ne pouvant pas déduire grand chose à propos des infirmiers pour les humilier. Sous l'éclairage blanc sale de l'ambulance on lui fit une perfusion de sang et on lui injecta un peu de morphine. Les yeux rivés sur les gouttes qui passaient une par une dans le tube, jusqu'à glisser dans l'aiguille métallique plantée dans le creux du bras inerte, John était crispé : Sherlock était un ancien drogué et tout produit qui créait une accoutumance était risqué. Sentant la tension dans la main qui tenait la sienne (Sherlock avait tenté de se dégager plusieurs fois mais John avait été intraitable), le détective tourna son visage vers John.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la morphine. Je ne retomberai pas là dedans.

John ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et ne répondit pas. Sherlock montrait rarement qu'il prenait en compte les inquiétudes des autres, et il lui était reconnaissant de faire cet effort avec lui. John lui pressa brièvement la main et essaya de se détendre le reste du trajet, mais les gémissements sourds que laissait parfois échapper Sherlock le touchaient jusqu'au cœur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital où Sherlock fût emmené en salle d'opération, loin des yeux de John. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et l'arpenta de long en large, complètement désœuvré et cherchant une idée à laquelle s'accrocher, quelque chose à faire qui pouvait aider Sherlock. N'importe quoi valait mieux que de rester assis là sans rien faire! Les minutes passaient et le flot de blessés et de docteurs s'écoulait. Après un énième aller-retour entre le distributeur d'eau et les magazines John poussa un cri de frustration et se laissa tomber sur un siège, la tête entre les mains : rien ne lui était plus insupportable que ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il sortit son portable et alla dans ses contacts, mais au moment où il allait appuyer sur "Greg Lestrade" il sentit un objet dur lui tapoter l'épaule. En tournant vivement la tête, il faillit se casser le nez sur la pointe d'un parapluie noir derrière laquelle il pouvait voir une silhouette familière.

\- Mycroft!

Et jamais, jamais John n'aurait pensé qu'il prononcerait un jour ce nom avec autant de soulagement.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite! Je compte poster à peu près toutes les semaines mais il est possible voire plus que probable que je ne sois pas souvent à l'heure... sorry!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre , **merci pour les petits mots gentils!** Ils sont ma motivation, ma nourriture de l'âme, mon fluide vital enfin bref, plus il y en a mieux je me porte! J'essaierai de les mériter! :)

Si vous avez des remarques négatives, ne vous gênez pas : je pleurerai un peu mais avec de la chance je m'améliorerai ;)

Allez je vous laisse lire et à la semaine prochaine (j'espère!)

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur l'aîné des Holmes : il était certes l'être le plus manipulateur que John ait jamais connu et était proprement insupportable avec sa manie de regarder tout le monde de haut, mais si il y avait une chose de certaine, c'est qu'il savait prendre les choses en main. En regardant Mycroft, John sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu et il inspira profondément pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- J'allais appeler Greg, comment avez-vous su pour Sherlock?

Mycroft le regarda avec un air las et jeta un coup d'œil glacial au siège voisin de John avant de s'asseoir, comme s'il essayait de le désinfecter par le regard.

\- Aucune nécéssité d'informer Lestrade. Il sera au courant demain.

John fit une faible grimace en regardant l'homme en face de lui : il aurait dû savoir que Mycroft serait au courant, il avait sûrement des caméras planquées dans tout l'appartement et des agents qui les surveillaient 24h sur 24.

\- Non, Greg me tuerait si il se rendait compte demain que je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Sherlock est un de ses rares amis, alors je l'appelle rapidement et je reviens.

John aurait juré voir les yeux de Mycroft s'écarquiller au mot "ami" mais en une fraction de seconde son visage était de nouveau lisse et sans expression. L'ancien soldat se leva et s'éloigna un peu avant d'appeler enfin Lestrade. En jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de la salle d'attente qui indiquait presque minuit, il espera que l'inspecteur n'était pas couché. Au bout de la onzième sonnerie, un déclic se fit entendre et la voix de Greg s'éleva enfin de l'appareil :

\- John? Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon vieux? Vous voulez sortir boire un coup? Je vous aurais bien dit oui mais je rentre d'un affaire qui m'a tué et j'allais justement me coucher...

\- Bonsoir Greg, non ça n'a rien à voir. Je voulais vous prévenir que Sherlock est à Saint Bart's.

\- Quoi déjà?! Comment est-il au courant, Molly a eu le corps i peine une heure!

\- De quoi vous parlez...? Sherlock est sur la table d'opération! L'ambulance l'a amené il y a une demi heure à peu près, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?! C'est grave?

La voix de l'inspecteur était devenue pressée et John pouvait clairement entendre son inquiétude.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé. Je venais de rentrer à l'appartement quand je l'ai entendu hurler. Quand je suis entré dans la cuisine il y avait du verre de partout, apparemment une de ses expériences a mal tourné alors qu'il avait le visage juste devant...

\- Il est gravement touché? Oh mon Dieu, vous croyez qu'il va...

\- Non, sa vie n'est absolument plus en danger! J'ai pu lui apporter les premiers soins et l'ambulance est arrivée rapidement mais Greg...

\- Quoi?

\- Je crois qu'il est possible que... eh bien vous auriez vu ses yeux...

\- Quoi ses yeux?

\- Il avait des morceaux de verre de partout, les plus gros faisaient la taille de l'ongle de mon pouce! Je pense... Je pense qu'il va devenir aveugle.

John faillit s'étrangler tant sa gorge était serrée. Greg dût entendre sa détresse car sa voix devint dure tandis qu'on l'entendait s'agiter à l'autre bout du fil.

\- John! Arrêtez tout de suite de dire des choses comme ça. Je suis en train de rassembler quelques affaires, je suis là dans une demi heure. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

\- Je... Oui, du thé ou bien du café si vous pouvez. Le café de l'hôpital est imbuvable. Et ça m'embête de vous demander ça mais si vous pouvez me prendre une chemise ou bien un T shirt... Je suis encore plein du sang de Sherlock et j'ai oublié d'en prendre un chez nous.

\- D'accord. J'imagine que Mycroft est déjà avec vous, vous devez avoir faim demandez lui de vous commander un repas. Il connaît deux ou trois endroits vraiment super. J'arrive.

John tourna les yeux vers Mycroft et se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait les lèvres pincées.

\- Heu... Je ne suis pas certain pour ce qui est de Mycroft, mais merci. A tout de suite.

\- N'ayez pas peur de lui John... Il ne mord pas. Je vous amène ça. A tout de suite.

John retourna s'asseoir à côté de l'aîné des Holmes en repensant à ce que Lestrade venait de lui dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Mycroft et Greg se connaissaient, en fait il ne les avait jamais vu ensemble et jamais entendu le nom de l'un dans la bouche de l'autre. En y réfléchissant à deux fois, John se rendit compte que Lestrade aussi avait dû avoir droit à "la discussion" au fin fond d'un entrepôt. Mycroft devait avoir la vie complète de Greg rangée par ordre alphabétique dans un classeur à tiroirs. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres à cette pensée et ce n'est qu'en entendant la petite toux sèche de Mycroft qu'il leva enfin les yeux.

\- J'imagine qu'il accourt à cet instant précis?

Ses yeux reflétaient une légère exaspération et John commença à se demander si il n'avait pas raté un épisode. Il rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se promit d'en parler à Sherlock quand il irait mieux.

\- Oui, il sera là bientôt. Mycroft, j'ai eu une journée assez remplie et je n'ai pas encore mangé un morceau. Greg m'a dit que... Enfin, est ce que vous pourriez me... commander un repas? S'il vous plait?

Le sourcil aristocratique de Mycroft s'éleva si haut que John se demanda s'il était possible d'avoir une crampe au front. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Mycroft prit son portable et tapa un bref message avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

\- Je vais aller obtenir quelques informations, Lestrade devrait arriver dans 24 minutes compte tenu du trafic. Je ne serai pas revenu d'ici là.

\- Bien... d'accord. Merci d'être venu Mycroft.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint tandis que la haute silhouette s'éloignait, le bruit de ses pas rythmé par le clac sonore de son parapluie sur le sol.

Vingt-quatre minutes exactement après le départ de Mycroft, John vit les portes s'ouvrir et Greg s'engouffrer dans la salle d'attente avec un sac de sport plein. Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle avant d'apercevoir John et de se diriger vers lui :

\- Vous avez une mine terrible, tenez.

Du sac il sortit deux thermos, un grand sachet de chez "Roy's" et un large T shirt blanc. Puis il s'effondra dans le siège où s'était assis Mycroft une demi heure auparavant.

\- La garce qui lui sert de secrétaire m'a donné le repas quand je me suis garé en bas. Comment va Sherlock?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Mycroft est parti tout à l'heure demander des nouvelles et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il doit être en train de menacer le chef de la chirurgie pour avoir des informations.

Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de l'inspecteur.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre j'imagine.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis tandis que John mangeait son repas. Le thé brûlant qui coula dans sa gorge le réchauffa et le détendit, et quand il eût fini, il se changea rapidement. Les minutes passaient, lentement, et bientôt les paupières de John s'abaissèrent. L'adrénaline lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'ici mais ses muscles et son esprit subissaient maintenant le contrecoup de sa journée passée au travail. Un voile noir recouvrit le monde et il sombra dans une brume où le réel et les rêves se mélangeaient.

Des murmures agités le réveillèrent. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui marquait 2 heures du matin et se redressa lentement dans son siège. Quelques mètres plus loin il aperçut Mycroft et Greg qui discutaient à voix basse, leurs gestes vifs montrant clairement qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Il tendit l'oreille pendant quelques secondes mais très rapidement Mycroft leva la tête pour le regarder et fit un signe à Greg pour lui indiquer que John était réveillé. Ils se turent et se rapprochèrent en affichant tous les deux un visage faussement neutre. John se tourna vers l'aîné des Holmes qui paraissait las :

\- Alors, des nouvelles?

\- Oui. L'opération se passe bien, ils devraient en avoir pour encore une heure à peu près.

\- Et ont-ils parlé des... séquelles? Est ce qu'ils ont dit s'il allait perdre ses yeux?

Mycroft avait l'air inquiet. John avait toujours pensé que le jour où une autre émotion que le dédain traverserait le visage de l'aîné des Holmes il mettrait des guirlandes au 221B et passerait la soirée à écouter Sherlock se moquer de son frère. Maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu tort. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque et commença son chemin le long de son dos.

\- John, il a de nombreuses brûlures chimiques, des perforations de la cornée ainsi que des perforations de la sclère. Apparemment, le nerf optique n'a pas été touché, c'est un miracle mais il faut craindre un glaucome dans la semaine à venir. Ses yeux pour l'instant ressemblent plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. J'ai fait quelques recherches et je crois... enfin selon moi il a moins d'une chance sur cent de voir à nouveau.

La goutte de sueur restait bloquée entre les omoplates. John se redressa sur son siège et écrasa son dos contre le dossier. Il inspira brusquement avant de déglutir.

\- Une chance sur cent c'est énorme. Il a accompli des choses bien plus difficiles que ça. Depuis le premier jour il a fait des choses que je croyais impossibles, une chance sur cent c'est énorme.

\- Une chance sur cent de voir à nouveau, John. D'apercevoir des formes, de vagues contours qui lui permettront de reconnaître les gens de son entourage et de ne pas se cogner contre les murs!

\- Et combien de chances de retrouver une vision normale?

Mycroft renifla d'un air agacé et s'assit en face de John. Il pinça les lèvres.

\- A vous de me le dire, après tout vous êtes docteur non?

\- Mycroft, je sais que vous venez de passer quelques heures à vous interroger à ce sujet, et même moi ô pauvre mortel ai une idée de ce qui l'attend. Alors vous qui faites partie de cette putain de famille de génies, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez conclu avec vos 400 de Q.I! Et je sais que nous devons vous paraître ridicule du haut de votre tour d'ivoire mais j'aimerais que Sa Seigneurie daigne descendre ses fesses deux secondes pour nous tenir au courant! Alors COMBIEN?!

John s'était levé et se trouvait maintenant juste devant le visage de l'aîné des Holmes qui le regardait d'un air à cailler le lait. Greg saisit le bras de John et le tira jusqu'à son siège où l'ex soldat s'effondra la tête dans les mains. Un bras passé autour des épaules de John, Greg se tourna vers Mycroft :

\- S'il te plaît, dis lui.

Mycroft ôta une poussière imaginaire de son costume et laissa tomber d'une voix froide:

\- Je dirais une chance sur dix mille... au mieux.

\- Dix mille...

\- Dans le pire des cas une chance sur cent mille.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Il ne pourra pas vivre sans ses yeux... Il va sûrement se laisser mourir!

\- Oh très bien John! Vous commencez à additionner deux plus deux? Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Sa Seigneurie va continuer à chercher une solution au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort!

\- Ca suffit!

La voix ferme de Lestrade résonna dans la salle d'attente comme un coup de feu. John leva des yeux perdus sur le visage de son ami. Greg avait les traits tirés d'un homme qui a déjà perdu trop de sommeil, mais sa main fût ferme quand il mit John sur ses pieds

\- Arrêtez deux secondes d'être des gamins d'accord? On ne sait rien de ce qui va arriver, peu importe les chiffres et les probabilités du moment qu'on sait que c'est possible. Vous pouvez faire des calculs toute la nuit mais ça ne vous dira pas si il retrouvera l'usage de ses yeux ou non. La seule manière de le savoir c'est d'attendre et de voir. Compris?

John hocha la tête lentement, encore sous le poids de la fatigue et des paroles de Mycroft.

\- On ne sert plus à rien ici, alors allons nous coucher. Les visites commencent à 7h demain. Mycroft, dormez au lieu d'aller lire des encyclopédies. Vous plonger dans les bouquins pendant des heures et oublier le sommeil ne lui permettra pas d'aller mieux. Ça ne servira qu'à faire chuter la bourse de Londres qui bouge à peine un de vos sourcils frémit.

La bouche du dénommé Mycroft se tordit dans un rictus mauvais mais il ramassa son parapluie et se tourna légèrement vers John.

\- Une voiture vous attend en bas pour vous ramener à l'appartement. Je vous retrouverai ici demain.

\- Bien. Et vous Greg?

\- L'inspecteur Lestrade va rester encore un peu, nous avons une discussion à finir.

Greg soupira et se retourna, une main sur le front et le visage las.

\- Entendu mais rapidement Mycroft, je suis sur une enquête qui n'a rien de drôle et je sais que demain je ne vaudrai rien si je ne prends pas un peu de repos.

John se tourna vers son ami en essayant de dissimuler sa surprise, et lui serra la main avec faiblesse.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu Greg, désolé pour votre sommeil. A demain j'espère. Au revoir Mycroft.

Il prit son t shirt couvert de sang et s'éloigna vers la sortie. En se retournant une dernière fois, il vit que les deux hommes se disputaient à nouveau. Les minutes qui suivirent se fondirent dans un brouillard de fatigue : la voiture avec Anthea sur son téléphone, les marches du 221B, l'appartement et enfin, le lit. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller il s'effondra sur le matelas et sombra dans le plus profond des sommeils.

La sonnerie du réveil tira John de sa torpeur. Il avait dormi trois heures et demie et avait l'impression qu'un bus impérial lui avait roulé dessus. Tout en se préparant il remarqua que l'appartement était aussi propre que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Plus de bouts de verre, pas de trace de la solution sur le sol. Mme Hudson avait dû nettoyer pendant qu'il accompagnait Sherlock à l'hôpital. John se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir tenue au courant de l'état de Sherlock et se promit de la remercier quand il en aurait le temps. Il déjeuna sur le pouce et à 6h45 il était devant les portes de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme de l'accueil lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard il se tenait devant la porte 537, la main sur la poignée.

John n'était pas un fervent croyant, il était allé à la messe moins de dix fois dans sa vie et l'idée d'une justice divine avait reculé à chaque mort d'innocent qu'il avait eu à contempler. Néanmoins, alors qu'il tournait la poignée il pria pour que Sherlock puisse voir à nouveau, pour que ce cauchemar qui s'était abattu en une fraction de seconde sur lui cesse. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit où était couché le détective aux cheveux bouclés. D'un côté du lit était installée une perfusion qui le plongeait dans un cocon de morphine et de l'autre il y avait une chaise. John s'y assit et observa son ami du mieux qu'il le pût. Le drap remontait jusqu'à ses clavicules et un de ses bras était sorti, ce qui lui permettait de voir des petites brûlures ou coupures superficielles. L'endroit le plus touché en dehors de son visage était ses mains. Ses longs doigts fins de violoniste étaient lacérés et couverts de taches brûlées. Sur le pouce, John pût apercevoir des points de suture et il grimaça un sourire : au moins, il ne serait plus réveillé par de la musique en plein milieu de la nuit pendant quelque temps. Ses yeux remontèrent enfin le long du cou pâle de Sherlock jusqu'à son visage.

Il avait craint un carnage, avait eu peur de sa réaction quand il découvrirait les blessures mais étrangement, il ne ressentit qu'un petit pincement au coeur. Quand il avait laissé Sherlock au soin des ambulanciers puis à celui des chirurgiens, du sang s'échappait encore de ses blessures et il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer. En plus, au milieu du liquide écarlate poisseux, les taches bleu sombre donnaient un aspect encore plus sale et dévasté. John avait donc gardé cette image en tête et imaginé beaucoup d'entailles profondes, ou de larges brûlures, qu'il n'y avait pas sur le visage en face de lui. Bien sûr que les coupures étaient nombreuses mais elles ressemblaient seulement à de profondes griffures. Quelques éclats s'étaient plantés directement, laissant derrière eux une petite ouverture sur la chair aux contours géométriques. Les brûlures faisaient des petites tâches roses aux contours brunâtres, le tout formant un tableau coloré sur la toile qu'était le visage pâle du détective. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient violets et enflés, ça devait être horriblement douloureux.

John avait toujours su qu'un jour il se retrouverait à l'hôpital au chevet de Sherlock. C'était évident après tout! La chasse aux meurtriers, les courses poursuites et les bagarres, les prises de risque insensées... Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il serait assis dans une chambre blanche aseptisée et que Sherlock serait endormi auprès de lui après s'être fait trouer la peau. Même si au fond de lui le sentiment que le détective était invulnérable s'était bien installé ( John ne savait plus si il était chanceux ou très coriace ) il pensait qu'il serait blessé et qu'il faudrait quelques semaines avant que Sherlock ne bondisse de nouveau à l'appel du Travail. Mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais prévu c'est que le malheur prendrait cette forme terrible, qu'il attaquerait dans leur foyer et qu'il attaquerait lentement. Aveugle... John respira un grand coup. Quoi de plus terrible pour l'esprit du génie couché auprès de lui, plongé dans un rêve au goût d'alcaloïdes? John se rappelait de cette nuit à Baskerville où Sherlock avait perdu tout contrôle quand il n'avait plus été capable de faire confiance à ses yeux. Il avait alors découvert une nouvelle facette du détective, une profondeur de plus que Sherlock cachait sous son grand manteau d'insensibilité et de froideur. Au bout de tout ce temps passé en la compagnie du grand brun, John avait fini par percer peu à peu la carapace. Chaque émotion qu'il voyait sur le visage normalement neutre était une petite victoire et chaque marque de gentillesse le rendait plein de joie. Il y a bien longtemps maintenant qu'il avait compris que sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif le jour où Mike lui avait présenté ce mystérieux personnage. Quand il se retournait pour regarder son passé, tout avait des nuances ternes et un goût fade, tout sauf le champ de bataille et John refusait d'y repenser. Il avait trouvé auprès de Sherlock ce qu'il avait toujours cherché : l'adrénaline et le moyen de protéger les gens. Leur appartement n'était pas le foyer dont il avait toujours rêvé mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien ailleurs. John prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et dit d'une voix étranglée :

\- Quand tu es apparu dans ma vie, Sherlock, tu... tu as tout chamboulé et... tu m'as sauvé. Dieu seul sait ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Aujourd'hui je peux enfin payer ma dette et je... Je te jure que je ferai n'importe quoi, tu m'entends? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider.

\- Comme c'est touchant!

John se retourna vivement. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un homme le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise :

\- Moriarty...


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le troisième chapitre... avec du retard comme il fallait s'y attendre. Je suis profondément désolée, et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas vous promettre que ça ne recommencera pas! ^^'** **Je suis un cas désespéré!**

 **L'autre jour j'ai essayé de corriger une faute dans le chapitre 2 et non seulement je me suis loupée mais en plus je crois que ça vous a envoyé une notification de nouveau chapitre à tous, sorry!**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

* * *

Jim se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en costume de grande marque. Il entra lentement dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui, un air peiné sur le visage :

\- Je suis sûr que Sherlock détesterait cet endroit s'il pouvait le voir! C'est si... vide. Si propre et rangé. Tout le contraire de chez vous n'est ce pas? Quel bazar, tous ces papiers... Je parie que c'est Sherlock qui s'est occupé de la déco non?

John prit une brusque inspiration et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Sherlock. Il se sentait complètement vulnérable : quelques secondes auparavant il s'était senti assez en confiance pour ouvrir son coeur à son colocataire et Moriarty l'avait surpris sans son armure. Bon sang, il détestait ça! L'idée que le psycopathe se soit introduit dans leur appartement, dans leur intimité lui retourna l'estomac. Qu'était-il allé faire là bas? Une pensée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de John, une pensée qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. L'envie de se jeter sur le criminel consultant le prit à la gorge mais l'ex soldat en lui savait que cet adversaire n'était pas de son niveau. Les mains tremblantes de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se calmer, et la voix rauque, John se plaça entre Jim et Sherlock :

\- Vous êtes rentré chez nous? C'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout ça? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

L'air de surprise qui traversa le visage de Moriarty ne semblait pas feint, et John eut un doute.

\- John, John, John... Quelle idée bizarre. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça? Non, voir Sherlock dans cet état me fait autant de peine qu'à vous croyez moi!

John haussa les sourcils et ne put empêcher un petit rire ironique de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Oh vous avez juste tenté de le tuer, mais je vais vous croire sur parole!

Jim contourna le lit et alla se placer de l'autre côté du détective endormi :

\- Oh, je tuerai Sherlock bien sûr, mais je le ferai d'une manière fantastique... C'est un peu une diva vous savez? Il aimera la manière dont il quittera la pièce : je lui créerai une sortie magistrale, dont tout le monde parlera. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi laid et ennuyeux qu'un accident domestique.

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez? Sherlock ne se laisserait jamais avoir, vous ne le connaissez pas.

\- Hohooo! Et vous oui? Je suis certain que vous avez quelques qualités, John, mais je crains que vous ne vous surestimiez. Comment pourriez vous avoir une idée de qui se passe dans l'esprit de Sherlock? Vous croyez le comprendre?

John se sentait mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé avoir un argument plus construit, mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était cette phrase que Sherlock lui avait dit au cimetière de Baskerville :

\- Je peux le comprendre, je suis son ami.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit d'une voix agacée :

\- Et moi je suis son pire ennemi. Vous croyez que vous aimez Sherlock? Vous croyez que vous... l'appréciez, parce qu'il vous a donné quoi? De l'adrénaline? Ouvrez les yeux, notre lien est bien plus profond qu'un simple apport d'hormones! Sherlock est la raison même de mon existence. Nous jouons au crime, et c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux. L'un sans l'autre nous ne sommes rien, et que ferait-il sans moi? Je sais ce qu'il ressent, je connais son ennui et je lui apporte ce dont il a besoin pour vivre. Oh John, vous pouvez le choyer, apportez lui des tasses de thé et des biscuits tant que vous voudrez! Sans le Travail il se laissera dépérir sur votre vieux canapé, et les affaires intéressantes qui le font vivre, c'est moi qui les lui procure! Je suis sa plus forte drogue. Il a besoin de moi pour vivre, comme j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Vous avez besoin de lui? Pourquoi?

\- Sans lui je suis comme un comédien qui joue du Shakespeare pour un public de télé-réalité. Personne pour apprécier la beauté et la perfection de mon oeuvre et, pire! Personne pour me défier! Quoi de plus triste? C'est d'un ennui terrible.

\- Et pourtant vous voulez le tuer? Je ne comprends pas...

Moriarty semblait atteindre ses limites de patience. Il poussa un soupir agacé et se retourna vers John.

\- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour durer John, nous brûlons et nous nous consumons. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Non, apparemment. Et il y a autre chose que je ne comprends pas : ce que vous faites ici.

\- Je suis venu rendre une petite visite à Sherlock évidemment! Pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas droit? Après tout il est un de mes "proches".

De la poche de sa veste il sortit une rose noire, magnifique. Les bords des pétales étaient rouge sang. Jim prit le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table de nuit à côté du détective et mit la rose dedans. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Oh la la, regardez moi ces yeux... T-t-t-t quel gâchis. Et moi qui t'avais préparé une si bonne partie Sherlock!

Sa voix baissa jusqu'à devenir un murmure:

\- Tant pis, le jeu est lancé. Tu ferais bien de te réveiller bientôt ou tu pourrais le regretter.

John le regarda, sur le qui vive :

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

\- Nous allons jouer au Crime, John! Je n'ai besoin de Sherlock que s'il peut jouer, alors il ferait bien de se montrer à la hauteur.

\- Laissez lui un peu de temps, pour l'amour de Dieu!

Jim se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de franchir le seuil il se retourna avec une moue peinée et lança :

\- Désolé mais je m'ennuie déjà!

Il sortit calmement et salua une infirmière sur son passage, comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal. John cilla. Cet homme était un caméléon, on aurait pu jurer qu'il était un parent de Sherlock venu lui rendre visite... Dans l'écho de ses pas qui disparaissait, un dernier éclat de voix retentit :

\- A bientôt John!

Le fameux John ne savait plus s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une cour de récréation de l'horreur. Entre l'enfant psychopathe qui tue quand il s'ennuie, le gosse sociopathe qui tire sur les murs et son frère maniaque du pouvoir et du contrôle il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

\- Ils ont tous dû manquer de fessées, c'est pas possible! Quand les parents de Jim se sont rendus compte qu'il démembrait les poupées Barbie ils auraient dû lui foutre une bonne raclée et on en serait pas là! Et Sherlock, la première fois où il a foutu le feu à sa maison pour s'occuper, sa mère aurait dû lui baisser le pantalon et schlah! Maintenant au lieu de trouer l'appartement il boirait une bonne tasse de thé comme un anglais normal, et tout irait bien! Quand à Mycroft, ha! N'en parlons pas, je ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait l'arranger...

Pendant son petit monologue John avait redressé la chaise et s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Perdu dans ses pensées il avait haussé le ton, et venait enfin de se rendre compte que le dénommé Mycrot le regardait depuis l'entrée de la chambre. L'aîné des Holmes cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne put dire un seul mot John hurla :

\- OH MAIS ALLEZ Y ENGUEULEZ MOI, JE SUIS LA POUR CA DE TOUTE FAÇON! NON MAIS C'EST BON, EST CE QUE LE DESTIN POURRAIT ME FOUTRE LA PAIX DEUX PETITES SECONDES?!

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir que Lestrade essaye de vous joindre depuis une demi heure. J'ai laissé le téléphone de la cabine au fond du couloir décroché. si vous arrêtez de me hurler dessus et que vous y allez maintenant il y a une chance qu'il soit toujours en ligne.

John ouvrit la bouche et la referma, il était conscient du fait qu'il tremblait de tout son corps et que les gouttes qui coulaient sur son visage n'étaient pas dues qu'à la transpiration. Mycroft s'écarta de la porte pour lui laisser un passage et John s'y engouffra en marmonnant un rapide "merci". Il avait un peu honte de lui même mais la vérité était qu'il se sentait totalement dépassé par les événements. L'accident de Sherlock était déjà une immense épreuve en soi, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir Moriarty sur le dos. John avait l'impression d'être dans une pièce plongée dans le noir où toutes les portes menant à la lumière se fermaient une par une. Sherlock aurait dû être là pour l'aider, avec son génie il aurait rapidement trouvé une solution. Après tout, John n'était qu'un humain normal qui avait eu la chance de croiser le chemin du détective... Moriarty avait raison et il le savait, il n'avait pas un millième des capacités de Sherlock. Il espéra que Greg lui apporte enfin une bonne nouvelle, quelque chose qui lui donnerait la force de se battre contre ce raz de marée de désespoir.

\- Allô Greg?

\- John? Ah, j'espérais vous avoir à l'hôpital, j'ai essayé de vous joindre sur votre portable mais vous ne répondiez pas. Tout va bien?

\- Pas vraiment mais on fait comme on peut. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- J'ai quelque chose d'assez énorme sur les bras. Je sais que c'est délicat mais je suis sûr que Sherlock va se rétablir rapidement, et... je pense qu'il faudra qu'on le remette dans le travail rapidement n'est ce pas?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

\- Je pensais que... Ça fait un petit moment que vous travaillez avec Sherlock et vous connaissez un peu ses méthodes. Peut être que vous pourriez venir jeter un coup d'oeil, voir si vous voyez quelque chose et comme ça quand Sherlock sera réveillé vous pourrez lui en parler et ça l'occupera?

John haussa les sourcils ; Greg était un bon inspecteur, et son équipe n'était pas trop mauvaise même si leur comportement vis à vis de Sherlock était ignoble. Cette proposition ressemblait presque à un appel à l'aide dissimulé.

\- Vous êtes coincé?

A l'autre bout du fil Greg poussa un gros soupir.

\- Totalement. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'espère qu'il va se réveiller rapidement. Alors, est ce que vous viendrez?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais être là à son réveil.

\- Je sais bien mais dites vous que le réveil ne va pas être la partie la plus difficile. Vous ne pourrez peut être pas vous déplacer tout de suite quand il rentrera à l'appartement. Vous devrez veiller sur lui et être là à chaque instant. Vous devriez peut être profiter du fait qu'il est encore à l'hôpital pour venir.

\- Où c'est?

\- Au British Museum aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça aujourd'hui?

\- Hier c'était au Shakespeare Globe Theater. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne fasse le tour des sites touristiques de Londres si on continue...

\- Et qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé là bas?

\- Un corps dans chaque endroit. Une mise en scène grotesque si vous voulez mon avis, mais on a trouvé aucune piste pour l'instant.

\- Une mise en scène? Comment ça?

\- Il vaut mieux que vous veniez voir par vous même, vous comprendrez.

John jeta un coup d'oeil vers la chambre qu'occupait Sherlock. Comme depuis le début de l'incident, il doutait de lui. Devait-il rester ou aller voir ce qui se passait? Qu'est ce qui aiderait le plus Sherlock? Des fois il regrettait le temps de l'armée où les ordres étaient donnés et il n'avait pas à réfléchir et à choisir. Il se passa la main sur le visage : il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ai un bon choix. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit le combiné.

\- C'est bon j'arrive.

\- Bien, je vous attends ici.

En revenant dans la chambre, John trouva Mycroft assis au chevet de son frère. L'aîné des Holmes se tenait très droit, le dos raide, et quand John s'approcha il vit qu'il était pâle et qu'il avait les traits tirés. John se racla la gorge et Mycroft se retourna vers lui.

\- Moriarty est venu ici n'est ce pas?

Entre l'éclat de voix et la rose dans le verre, John ne fût pas surpris que Mycroft ait remarqué le passage du criminel. Il ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

\- Que vous a t'il dit?

\- Qu'il allait jouer au Crime avec Sherlock et qu'il ferait bien de se montrer à la hauteur.

\- Je vois. Je vais rester un peu ici, vous devriez accepter la proposition de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

\- C'est... C'est fait. Je venais juste pour vous dire que...

Mycroft souffla du nez d'un air agacé et le coupa :

\- C'est bon, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs. Allez-y.

\- Bien. Si vous pouviez m'informer de quand il sera réveillé...

Mycroft était de nouveau plongé dans le mutisme, les yeux rivés sur la rose sombre. John soupira et sortit de la chambre en silence, capturant dans un dernier regard le tableau que faisaient Sherlock et son frère dans la chambre baignée de lumière artificielle.

Portes. Bruits. Rue. Lever la main. Taxi. Payer. Sortir. Rue et bruit. Tout ne semblait qu'un arrière plan vague et flou. Tout était mécanique. Les pensées de John flottaient dans un passé qu'il regrettait déjà et ce ne fût que quand il arriva devant les colonnes du British Museum qu'il leva enfin les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir des heures passées dans ce bâtiment quand il était étudiant. Il s'imaginait alors médecin à Londres ou dans une campagne tranquille, avec une femme et deux ou trois enfants. Une maison avec un jardin et une barrière blanche pourquoi pas, il avait toujours été simple au fond. Maintenant il se demandait si il aurait pu vivre de cette manière, si il se serait senti aussi entier qu'aujourd'hui? Entier... Il eût un petit pincement au coeur quand il réalisa qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas complet. Sa vie aux côtés de Sherlock avait beau être incroyablement palpitante et haute en couleurs, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Une voix familière le sortit brusquement de ses pensées :

\- John! Eh bien mon vieux, vous allez rester planté là toute la journée?

Greg se tenait à côté d'une colonne, l'air fatigué. Décidément, tout le monde subissait les coups du destin ces derniers temps. John s'avança et serra la main de l'inspecteur chaleureusement.

\- Désolé, un peu perdu dans mes pensées. On y va?

\- Suivez moi.

Ils passèrent les premières salles en marchant rapidement, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'exposition temporaire égyptienne. Quelques touristes s'étaient attroupés devant le bandeau qui fermait la salle et ils durent jouer des coudes pour l'atteindre. John aperçut Anderson en train de parler à Donovan dans un coin, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence apparemment, ou bien ils l'ignoraient totalement. Greg se retourna vers John :

\- Le labo a pris tout ce dont il avait besoin, il ne nous reste plus qu'à embarquer le corps.

\- Ou est-il? Je ne vois pas de sang.

\- Oh, si vous le cherchez par terre vous ne le trouverez pas, il est là.

\- Où ça?

\- En plein milieu de la salle, dans la pièce maîtresse.

John se tourna du côté de l'exposition et vit que la pièce centrale était un sarcophage ouvert dans une cage de plexiglas, posé assez bas pour qu'on puisse voir la momie à l'intérieur.

\- Vous voulez dire que le corps...

\- Est à l'intérieur oui. On ne sait toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour le mettre là sans casser le plexiglas ni déclencher l'alarme. D'ailleurs on ne sait même pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. La victime était riche, plutôt connue du monde de la finance mais toutes ses affaires sont sur lui, téléphone de marque, portefeuille, tout! A première vue, il avait plutôt de bonnes relations avec ses collègues et ses comptes n'ont pas l'air suspect. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien.

\- Peut être qu'il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

\- Et ensuite ils se seraient embêtés à le placer dans un sarcophage du British Museum? Non, la mise en scène a été réfléchie, mise en place et soigneusement exécutée croyez moi. Ceux qui l'ont mis là savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Qui l'a trouvé?

\- Une touriste espagnole qui était venue spécialement pour l'expo, une timbrée de l'Egypte et de ses mystères... Elle a été servie! Elle est allée chercher un vigile, et elle lui a demandé si c'était "una broma", et quand il a vu ça, il nous a appelé directement.

\- Et où est la momie?

\- Ca on l'ignore encore. Un autre mystère qui s'ajoute à la liste... Comme si on en avait pas déjà assez!

\- Je peux voir le corps?

\- Oui bien sûr, dans tous les cas Anderson a fini de prendre les photos.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du sarcophage et se penchèrent sur la cage transparente. Le haut avait été retiré et sûrement emmené pour y relever des traces et pour laisser accès au corps. John ne vit d'abord qu'un corps sans vie, encore un, coincé dans une boîte vieille de plus de 3000 ans. Le costume sûrement taillé sur mesure faisait un bien piètre linceul dans ce sarcophage qui avait accueilli un corps recouvert de bijoux, d'or et de pierres précieuses. Quand il regarda enfin la tête du mort, John eût un mouvement de recul. Il connaissait bien ce visage, ce menton large,ce nez pointu et ces oreilles un peu grandes. Greg s'était retourné vers lui, visiblement surpris de son mouvement brusque.

\- Vous le connaissez?

\- Oui, il s'agit de Sebastian Wilkes.

\- Comment l'avez vous connu?

\- Une de nos premières affaires avec Sherlock. Je l'ai appelée le banquier aveugle sur mon blog. Lui, c'était un vrai con. Un camarade de Sherlock à la fac.

\- Eh bien apparemment quelqu'un était de votre avis... C'est peut être une idée ça! Vous pensez que ça peut avoir un lien avec Sherlock et vous?

\- Je n'en sais rien, non je ne pense pas. Ça s'est passé il y a un bout de temps déjà et franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi on se serait attaqué à lui...

John et Greg se tenaient tous les deux au dessus du sarcophage, un air perdu sur le visage, quand tout à coup la sonnerie du téléphone de John retentit. Il prit son portable et fit un signe rapide à Greg pour lui montrer qu'il ne savait pas qui l'appelait avant de décrocher.

\- Oui allô?

Un bruit de violon déformé par les parasites sur la ligne lui parvint à l'autre bout du fil. La musique lui parût étrangement familière. John fit signe à Greg de le rejoindre et il mit la discussion en haut parleur. Il murmura:

-Je crois que je reconnais la musique. Sherlock me l'a jouée une ou deux fois, c'est le thème de Shéhérazade. Vous croyez que ça a un lien avec votre affaire?

La musique continua encore quelques secondes puis elle cessa tout à coup. Une voix lointaine s'éleva du combiné :

\- Sherlock, c'est vous qui jouez du violon? Vous êtes déjà rentré? John est avec vous?

Un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de John.

\- Madame Hudson... Cet enfoiré est dans notre appartement!

Un bip sonore indiqua que leur interlocuteur avait raccroché, et pendant une seconde, le temps sembla suspendu. Puis ils se ruèrent tous les deux vers la sortie aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, écartant les touristes sur leur passage. Greg prit sa voiture qui l'attendait devant le Museum et démarra en trombe. Pendant le trajet, il sortit son téléphone et lança quelques ordres pour demander des renforts 221B Baker Street. John restait muet, les lèvres pincées et le corps projeté en avant sur son siège, tendu comme un arc. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte familière et la voiture fut garée en quatrième vitesse. John courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment avant de se ruer vers l'appartement de leur logeuse qui était ouvert. En entrant dans la cuisine, il trouva Madame Hudson en train de faire la vaisselle, les mains pleines de savon. Elle se tourna vers lui l'air surpris, et ouvrit de grands yeux quand l'inspecteur Lestrade déboula essoufflé, l'arme au poing. Greg et John se jetèrent un rapide regard et firent demi tour lentement, gravissant les escaliers doucement. Arrivé à la porte, John tourna la poignée mais la porte ne bougea pas. Il prit de l'élan et défonça la porte d'un énorme coup d'épaule encouragé par l'adrénaline. Greg et lui se ruèrent dans le salon et s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, sous le coup de la surprise.

Sur le fauteuil de Sherlock, bien droite, une momie les regardait de ses orbites narquoises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wouhouuu! J'y croyais plus! Mai si, il est là le nouveau chapitre :) Bon, il faudra vous y habituer, ça ne va pas trop vite. Tout ne se passe pas en 6 chapitres donc je prends mon temps pour essayer de faire quelque chose de plus... humain. A notre échelle.  
**

 **Merci d'être aussi patients, vous êtes formidables! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Oh et dois-je le préciser? Désolée pour le retard évidemment... (^^)**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Tous les renforts qui avaient été appelés inutilement étaient repartis. Les experts du labo étaient venus, avaient analysé la momie, tout chamboulé et finalement emporté tout ce qui leur semblait important. Anderson avait pris des photos de la scène sous tous les angles, faisant des remarques moqueuses sur l'appartement entre deux "clic" et il avait fallu que Lestrade retienne John pour que ce dernier ne lui saute pas à la gorge, comme un animal enragé. Ce fût au tour des conservateurs et de leur équipe scientifique d'entrer pour récupérer la momie et Greg jeta un coup d'oeil soucieux à John maintenant assis sur le canapé, en face de deux tasses de thé vide. Celui ci avait le regard dans le vague, comme très détendu, ce qui contrastait avec tout le reste de son corps qui était bandé en avant et ses mains qui se serraient compulsivement en poings. Madame Hudson passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'inspecteur lui fit comprendre par gestes qu'il allait falloir une bonne réserve de thé. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau et s'assit à côté de John qui se détendit soudainement avec un soupir étranglé. Toujours sous le coup du stress (il n'avait eu aucun moyen d'évacuer sa tension jusqu'ici) il n'en était pas moins très soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa logeuse vivante et en bonne santé. Elle ne leur avait pas encore demandé d'explications, car tout s'était passé très vite. Après la découverte de la momie et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans tout l'appartement, John s'était tourné vers elle et l'avait serrée dans ses bras en tremblant. D'une voix rauque il lui avait avoué dans un souffle :

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru que vous étiez... j'ai cru qu'il vous avait... Enfin, vous êtes là, vous êtes là...

A la fois perplexe et émue, elle s'était d'abord contentée de lui tapoter le dos et lui avait proposé le meilleur remède à tous les maux : une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Le temps qu'elle revienne avec le premier plateau, l'appartement était déjà plein de policiers et comme John était visiblement fou de rage contre cet Andy Son ou elle ne savait plus trop quoi, elle n'avait pas osé l'interroger. Greg ne pouvait pas lui être d'un grand secours car trop occupé à parler à ses hommes pour essayer d'avoir une explication. Mrs Hudson s'était donc résignée à attendre un moment de calme pour poser ses questions, même si cela devait prendre deux heures, et jusqu'ici elle ferait la chose qu'elle avait toujours faite : prendre soin de ses garçons. Un deuxième plateau avait suivi le premier et ils étaient désormais assis autour du troisième, les trois côte à côte sur le canapé. Greg avait fini par se joindre à eux : un il était fatigué et il avait besoin d'une pause et deux les conservateurs le regardaient d'un sale oeil quand il s'approchait trop près donc il avait renoncé à cette partie de l'appartement pour l'instant.

Réglés comme une horloge, ils levèrent leurs tasses en même temps et poussèrent un soupir bienheureux quand le liquide ambré descendit dans leurs gorges. Le bruit que firent les tasses en claquant dans leurs soucoupes quand ils les reposèrent résonna dans l'appartement silencieux, ce qui leur valut un regard courroucé d'un vieil expert au nez en bec d'aigle. Les murs de l'appartement encadraient un tableau étrange que se partageaient une momie à la position guindée entourée de sa nouvelle cour d'admirateurs et trois anglais les plus typiques qui soient assis tranquillement. Chaque groupe semblait ignorer complètement la présence de l'autre mais le calme apparent de la scène ne pouvait cacher une tension et un malaise sous-jacents. Les conservateurs finirent par repartir, quatre d'entre eux portant une caisse en bois : piètre sarcophage pour un roi d'antan. Mrs Hudson se racla la gorge et se tourna vers John et Greg :

\- Maintenant j'aimerais avoir des explications les garçons. Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces histoires? Et comment va Sherlock?

John baissa les yeux d'un air honteux, sachant très bien qu'il aurait dû la tenir au courant de l'état du détective.

\- Euh... Sherlock est dans sa chambre à l'hôpital, endormi. Du moins, il l'était quand je suis parti ce matin. Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais je crois qu'il ne retrouvera pas l'usage de ses yeux... J'ai laissé Mycroft à ses côtés, il aura quelqu'un à qui parler quand il se réveillera.

Mrs Hudson le fixa d'un air étrange, un peu inquiet.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas quitté l'hôpital pour l'instant?

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, ça parait bête mais j'ai entendu... Enfin j'ai cru l'entendre jouer du violon un peu plus tôt... Enfin j'imagine que c'était la fatigue, j'ai voulu monter vous voir mais la porte était fermée et il n'y avait plus de bruit donc je suis redescendue. Ensuite vous êtes arrivés.

Greg et John se regardèrent un long moment, le visage grave. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce, comme un lourd couvercle faisant monter la pression. Il semblait à tout le monde que le moindre bruit pourrait résonner comme un coup de feu. Soudain, sans prévenir, Mrs Hudson hurla :

\- OH, MAIS JE N'Y COMPRENDS RIEN! Pourquoi diable êtes vous parti de l'hôpital et l'avez vous laissé à un moment aussi difficile? Et que vient faire une momie là dedans?

John leva ses mains en défense et expliqua :

\- J'étais avec lui à la première heure! J'attendais qu'il se réveille mais alors que j'étais là, Moriarty est arrivé.

\- Quoi?!

L'exclamation ne venait pas de Madame Hudson mais de Greg.

\- Moriarty était là bas? Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé?!

\- Eh bien j'imagine qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce n'est devenu qu'un problème en plus dans ma tête et tout était trop embrouillé... Quand vous m'avez appelé on venait de se disputer avec Mycroft et...

\- Je doute que Mycroft vous ait dit quoi que ce soit de blessant aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça?

\- Nous avons eu une petite discussion hier lui et moi, et donc je crois que vous vous êtes encore passé les nerfs sur lui, parce qu'après ce que je lui ai dit, il ne vous aurait jamais fait de remarque.

John déglutit lentement. Greg ne l'avait jamais jugé jusqu'ici et il découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'inspecteur, une part un peu plus inquiétante. Sous son regard accusateur, John eut la courte impression d'être un enfant pris en faute.

\- Oui... D'accord. Je... Je venais de lui crier dessus quand je vous ai eu au téléphone et comme vous m'avez parlé de vos meurtres j'en ai oublié Moriarty.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut se permettre d'oublier pourtant!

La tête dans les épaules, John sentit son visage se colorer sous le coup de la colère. Il savait très bien que Lestrade avait raison mais il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il lui en fasse la remarque. Greg le fixa un instant et son visage s'adoucit:

\- Il faut que vous compreniez que si ça se trouve, l'affaire que j'ai sur les mains elle est signée Jim Moriarty, John. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'ignorer un détail comme ça! Il en va peut être de la vie de Sherlock ou de la vôtre après ce qui s'est passé dans Le grand jeu... Ou je ne sais plus comment vous l'avez appelé. En plus ce psychopathe ne se soucie pas du nombre de victimes et vu son intelligence on pourrait avoir dix meurtres sur les bras qu'on en serait pas plus avancés : si c'est vraiment lui, il faut prendre des mesures radicales. Alors racontez moi tout cette fois s'il vous plait.

John hocha la tête et se redressa dans le canapé avant de lui faire le récit complet de sa rencontre avec le criminel consultant. Greg et Mrs Hudson écoutaient en silence, le visage pâle. Quand il eût fini, leur logeuse avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh John c'est terrible! Qu'allons nous faire?

\- Je ne sais pas Mrs Hudson... Je vous avoue que je commence à être fatigué de tout ce qui nous tombe dessus en ce moment. Mais vous ne connaissez pas encore la suite de l'histoire.

Il reprit son récit au moment où il arrivait dans le muséum et, avec quelques corrections ou précisions de Greg il raconta la découverte du corps, l'appel mystérieux et enfin l'arrivée à l'appartement. Il conclut :

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous étions si inquiets? Vous n'aviez pas rêvé, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans l'appartement et Greg a raison! Je suis prêt à parier que c'était un homme de Moriarty voire Moriarty lui même!

\- Mais à quoi joue-t-il?

\- Vous avez mis le doigt dessus! Il joue, il s'amuse! Il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait et voilà ce qu'il fait pour tromper son ennui apparemment...

Greg fit un mouvement brusque et se renversa du thé sur la chemise. Poussant un juron, il se leva et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer.

\- Je suis désolé. J'étais en train de penser que si il faisait ça pour s'amuser, ça voulait dire qu'il allait choisir ses victimes au hasard et il va nous rendre la tâche encore plus difficile... On ne pourra pas prévoir qui va se faire attaquer! Non ne vous embêtez pas John , mon vieux c'est bon...

John s'était levé pour aller chercher une éponge à la cuisine. Il haussa la voix pour répondre alors qu'il traversait le salon.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il choisisse ses victimes au hasard. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Sebastian était un ancien am... camarade de Sherlock. Et n'oubliez pas non plus ce qu'il a murmuré à Sherlock à l'hôpital : ça a l'air d'être une affaire personnelle. Les victimes feront sûrement partie des connaissan...

\- John, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Ce dernier s'était arrêté en face de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur le mur opposé du salon. Le docteur se retourna brusquement vers Mrs Hudson :

\- Est-ce que vous avez touché au casque?

\- Le casque, quel casque mon cher?

\- Le casque sur le crâne de boeuf ou de je ne sais quel animal au mur! Le casque!

\- Non, pas du tout! En fait je n'ai touché à rien depuis l'accident de Sherlock, à part le sol que j'ai nettoyé du sang et des produits chimiques. Pourquoi?

\- Il n'est plus là... Enfin, il y a bien un casque mais ce n'est plus le même!

Greg s'avança jusqu'à lui, oubliant momentanément son costume tâché.

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Un peu que j'en suis sûr! Une nuit où il m'a réveillé à 3 heures du matin en jouant du violon je suis descendu et je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas peur de déranger quelqu'un. Il s'était retourné et m'avait demandé avec un air surpris " Non, qui?" Alors je lui ai répondu sarcastiquement " Oh je ne sais pas moi, le crâne peut être?". Je me rappellerai toujours de ce qu'il a fait ensuite... Il s'est retourné vers le mur et a regardé longuement le crâne puis il m'a regardé à nouveau d'un air inquiet et m'a sorti " Tu sais que les squelettes n'entendent rien n'est ce pas John?". Moi j'étais furieux et je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas donc je lui ai répliqué "Eh bien, moi ce crâne, il m'a l'air particulièrement agacé de ta musique à trois heures du matin!" et là... il m'a sorti d'une voix douce, pas du tout Sherlockienne " Oui John, ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois être très fatigué, tu devrais aller dormir". Et alors que j'allais lui répondre que j'essayais, justement, il m'a vu ouvrir la bouche et m'a lancé " ne t'inquiète pas pour le crâne John, regarde, on va lui mettre ça sur les oreilles il n'entendra plus rien". Bref, il croyait sûrement que j'étais tellement ensommeillé que je disais n'importe quoi, il avait été complètement imperméable à mon ironie, et c'est comme ça que le crâne s'est retrouvé avec le casque. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je reconnaitrais ce casque entre milles et le nouveau ne lui ressemble même pas! Il est d'une couleur totalement différente d'ailleurs, pas très discret!

\- Tu crois que Moriarty...?

\- Je ne sais pas, jetons un coup d'oeil.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous les deux vers le mur du fond sous le regard apeuré de Mrs Hudson, le portable de John se mit à sonner. Il le sortit rapidement et articula silencieusement à l'attention de Greg " M-Y-C-R-O-F-T". Ce dernier aquiesca et vint se mettre de l'autre côté du téléphone pour entendre la conversation, sans aucune gêne.

\- Allô John?

La voix était un peu faible, comme enrouée.

\- Oui Mycroft? Tout va bien?

\- Sherlock est réveillé, vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir au courant.

\- Ah, euh... Oui... Merci!

\- Vous feriez bien de venir rapidement, il.. Enfin vous verrez bien vous même.

Il y eût un silence coupé uniquement par les parasites sur la ligne et la voix de Mycroft reprit, encore plus faible :

\- Je suis désolé John.

\- Désolé de quoi Mycroft? Allô Mycroft? Bon sang il a raccroché!

Il lança un rapide regard à sa montre : bientôt midi et demie. Il lui faudrait à peine quinze minutes pour être à Saint Barts, il n'y avait personne sur les routes car tout le monde était parti manger. Il lança un dernier regard au casque et à Greg, et prit son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte. En franchissant le seuil, il lança :

\- Tenez moi au courant de ce que vous découvrirez sur le casque! J'espère revenir avec Sherlock, ou au moins avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Greg attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer pour se retourner vers le casque bleu :

\- A nous deux...

John entra dans l'hôpital et se mit à courir vers la porte de Sherlock. L'appel de Mycroft l'inquiétait mais au moins, le réveil de Sherlock était une bonne chose. La première qui soit depuis deux jours. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la porte de sa chambre. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se retourner pour voir enfin le détective. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde et il ne pût empêcher un cri étranglé de franchir ses lèvres. La main devant sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés, il avait devant lui une vision de cauchemar.

Sur le lit, les mains et les pieds attachés, gisait Sherlock, encore agité de légers spasmes. Les courroies de cuir avaient entamé sa chair et du sang avait coulé sur les draps. Mais le pire restait à venir : ayant entendu le cri de John, Sherlock releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux en regardant dans sa direction. Des yeux tellement abîmés qu'ils étaient entièrement rouges sang.

Pendant un instant, John faillit faire demi tour et sortir de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas rester là, à regarder l'horreur dans laquelle Sherlock était plongé. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand une voix rauque, fatiguée mais forte, l'appela.

\- John, est ce que c'est toi? John?

C'était une voix brisée, un appel au secours, mais Sherlock avait mis tellement d'espoir rien qu'en disant son nom que John retrouva le courage qui lui avait manqué pendant un instant. Où étaient donc passées ses belles promesses de tout faire pour aider Sherlock? Il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer à la première difficulté venue! Sur le champ de bataille il avait vu des corps déchirés en morceaux, des choses terribles qui venaient encore le hanter parfois dans son sommeil. Il pouvait faire avec un peu de chair à vif et des yeux abîmés. Il le devait si il voulait mériter le titre d'ami que Sherlock lui avait accordé à Baskerville. Ce fût la pensée qui le guida jusqu'au pied du lit du détective. "Je suis son seul ami". Il se racla légèrement la gorge et le bruit fit trembler Sherlock.

\- Oui je suis là Sherlock.

Le détective, où ce qu'il en restait, prit une inspiration sifflante et s'effondra sur le lit, tous les muscles détendus et les yeux fermés. John se rapprocha pour se retrouver à côté de sa tête et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté le matin même. Puis, il posa sa main sur le bras de Sherlock qui sursauta au contact et lui dit doucement :

\- Je suis désolé, je suis parti pour aider Greg mais je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la chambre. Maintenant je suis là, je ne pars plus nulle part. Je reste avec toi, tu entends?

Les paupières de Sherlock se mirent à frémir et John vit rouler de grosses perles d'eau le long de ses joues. Sherlock ne dit rien mais John sentit son long bras se crisper et vit que le grand brun essayait de tendre sa main vers John, malgré le fait qu'elle soit attachée. Jetant un regard vers la porte, le docteur prit une décision rapide et détacha la courroie du poignet droit. Il descendit ses mains le long du bras de Sherlock et se mit à masser délicatement le poignet douloureusement bleui. Sherlock émit un bruit de douleur et gémit

\- Ça fait mal, John.

Poussant un soupir, John relâcha le poignet et éloigna ses mains mais aussitôt Sherlock plia son bras et vint saisir une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- S'il te plait... Ne... Ne me lâche pas. Je dois savoir où tu es!

\- D'accord. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

John avait les larmes aux yeux et quand il parla, sa voix était enrouée.

\- Tu veux quelque chose? A boire peut être? Ou tu veux que je te lise les nouvelles?

\- Je... Je veux rentrer John. Je veux rentrer à la maison. S'il te plait.

John espéra que le grand brun n'avait pas entendu le sanglot qui lui avait échappé. Sherlock avait l'air complètement détruit et tellement... humain. Tellement vulnérable. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble le détective venait d'appeler l'appartement "la maison".

\- D'accord Sherlock. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour te ramener à l'appartement le plus tôt possible.

\- Tout de suite. Je t'en prie.

\- Je euh... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils m'écoutent... Reste là, (il se rendit compte à quel point cette phrase était stupide, où voulait-il qu'il aille? faire un tennis?) je vais voir les docteurs.

Au même moment une infirmière rentra dans la chambre. Quand elle aperçut John, elle lui fit signe de sortir la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit après avoir encore une fois promis à Sherlock qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible. Une fois dehors, l'infirmière lui demanda d'attendre qu'elle aille chercher le médecin responsable. Une fois qu'elle l'eût ramené, John demanda directement si il pouvait ramener Sherlock, sachant d'avance que la réponse serait négative. A sa grande surprise, le médecin hocha la tête affirmativement même si ses yeux brillaient de colère :

\- Nous avons reçu des ordres de très haut nous disant de vous obéir quant à ce patient, monsieur Watson, donc vous pouvez l'emmener. Cependant, si vous accordez la moindre valeur à mon opinion, je vous demande de nous le laisser quelques jours. Si vous l'emmenez j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se mette en danger, et vous aussi par la même occasion!

\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous l'avez attaché ainsi?

\- Oh, personne ne vous a dit? Eh bien, nous n'avons pas très bien compris nous mêmes, on pense que c'est peut être dû à un délire suite à une mauvaise réaction à la morphine. En tout cas, vers midi, il s'est réveillé et quand on est entré dans sa chambre il hurlait " Mycroft! Je sais que tu es là! Je t'entends respirer! Dis moi quelque chose!" et " Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça! Pas le droit! Reste!". Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre et personne du nom de Mycroft sur le registre des visites. En tout cas quand on lui a demandé de se calmer il était dans un état de panique et de rage mêlées et il n'a pas voulu entendre raison. Un infirmier a essayé de le forcer à se coucher et il s'est pris un coup de poing violent. Mal dirigé parce qu'il n'y voyait rien, mais violent.

John décida qu'il réfléchirait à ce nouvel incident plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait décider s'il ramenait Sherlock à l'appartement ou non. Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il l'avait déjà abandonné une première fois le matin même et qu'il n'avait pas été là à son réveil. C'était de sa faute si Sherlock s'était retrouvé attaché comme une bête sauvage, il ne l'abandonnerait pas une deuxième fois.

\- Je suis navré, je vais le ramener. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Le docteur ne répondit pas mais sa mâchoire se serra et il fit demi tour sans lui serrer la main. L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et ôta craintivement les autres courroies avant de partir elle aussi. Dans le calme de la chambre, la respiration douloureuse de Sherlock semblait trop forte. John s'assit sur son lit à côté de ses hanches et prit les deux mains du détective dans les siennes. La voix faible de Sherlock s'éleva, pleine d'espoir :

\- A la maison?

\- Oui, à la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne sais même pas si je suis en droit de vous adresser la parole après ce retard ignoblement monstrueux 0_o Une partie de moi est même dans le déni (un retard? Quel retard?).

 **Merci** pour les reviews et merci de rester au rendez vous malgré tout ^^ vous êtes  géniaux!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, en le relisant je me rends compte qu'il se passe pas tellement de choses... Du coup je compenserai dans le prochain qui, JE VOUS LE PROMETS sera écrit beaucoup plus rapidement. Voilà c'est promis, je ne peux plus reculer! Comme d'hab, j'attends les critiques positives ou négatives avec impatience!

Vous l'avez attendu avec beauuuucoup de patience alors sans plus de blabla voici le nouveau chapitre! (tadaaa dzing!)

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

Sherlock s'était redressé autant que son état le lui permettait : autrement dit il était à moitié écroulé contre la tête de lit, le visage baissé. John jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour apercevoir dans un coin un espèce de sac de sport. Mycroft l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne voir Sherlock, et si John ne le sous estimait pas, il avait dû savoir qu'il essayerait de le ramener à la maison. En conséquence, il avait dû faire amener des vêtements corrects à son frère qui ne pouvait pas traverser Londres en longue chemise blanche d'hôpital. Il alla chercher le sac qu'il posa sur le lit et découvrit à l'intérieur un costume qui, bien qu'il soit neuf et clairement taillé sur mesure, aurait pu être celui de Sherlock. "J'aurais dû m'en douter" réalisa John, "Il a mémorisé ses mensurations il y a longtemps"... Cette pensée entraîna l'apparition d'un sourire un peu crispé alors qu'il repensait à Irene Adler et à sa révélation avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de Sherlock et hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en l'interpellant soudainement mais il ne voulait pas non plus le toucher, même doucement, par crainte que ça produise le même effet. Il resta planté là pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, une veste de costume hors de prix dans les mains et un air un peu perdu sur le visage. Au moment où il tendait la main en essayant de se mettre le plus hors d'atteinte possible de Sherlock (il n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience malheureuse de l'infirmier), le détective leva la tête.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un jogging ou un... pyjama...

L'ancien soldat releva la tête, effaré :

\- Comment par le Ciel...?!

\- Oh pitié John! Je ne suis pas sourd! J'ai entendu que tu posais... un sac sur le lit et ça fait bien... dix secondes que tu restes planté là, en train... Haa... de te demander si tu vas me faire faire une crise cardiaque... ah... ou si je vais te mettre au tapis... Donc c'est clairement pour moi. Ç'aurait pu être de la nourriture mais je ne sens rien, et comme... Comme nous rentrons... j'imagine que tu ne vas pas me faire prendre... Aah... un taxi en chemisette d'hôpital... Bref, tu m'as... Tu m'as amené un costume j'espère...?

Malgré son soulagement de le voir encore lucide, John dut se détourner face au regard rouge sang de Sherlock. Heureux que le détective ne puisse pas le voir, il prit une ou deux secondes pour se calmer avant de se retourner à nouveau, évitant cette fois soigneusement de regarder ses yeux.

\- C'est un costume.

\- Ah! J'espère que tu n'as pas pris la chemise violette... C'est ma préfèrée et je n'ai pas... envie... Ah... de l'abîmer...

\- Non le costume est neuf. Je pense que c'est Mycroft qui l'a déposé, ou bien sa secrétaire.

En voyant le visage de Sherlock se crisper brusquement, John sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur.

\- Range le.

John le regarda dans les yeux ("et merde! il faut que j'arrête de faire ça!") sans comprendre.

\- Mais...

\- RANGE LE! RANGE LE TU M'ENTENDS?!

L'ancien soldat en lui voulait étouffer les cris du détective consultant sous l'oreiller pour éviter que l'infirmière ne donne l'alarme. Cependant, sa moitié médecin lui assura que c'était une TRÈS mauvais idée. Il s'éloigna du lit en lui assurant d'une voix forte qu'il remettait le costume dans le sac, puis pour plus de sécurité, il reposa le sac dans le coin opposé de la pièce en faisant le maximum de bruit. En revenant auprès de lui, il remarqua que la respiration de Sherlock était saccadée et que son visage était crispé dans une grimace haineuse. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire : jamais au grand jamais Sherlock ne s'était mis en colère auparavant, et le visage que le détective offrait était choquant. John l'avait vu exaspéré, agacé, que ce soit contre lui ou contre Lestrade quand ils ne comprenaient pas assez rapidement, contre Anderson quand il... eh bien quand il était Anderson, et même contre Sherlock lui-même quand il se trouvait stupide. John avait fini par comprendre que le détective consultant avait en horreur les cris. Selon lui, une personne n'avait nul besoin de hausser la voix pour se faire entendre, il suffisait de savoir s'y prendre pour capter l'attention de son auditoire et la garder en ayant des choses intelligentes à dire. Sans compter qu'en tant que profond détracteur de toute forme de sentimentalisme, la haine évoquait pour lui une perte de contrôle intolérable. Admirateur de la beauté et de l'art, il ne voyait que de la laideur dans la colère et pourtant il était là, un rictus sur le visage. Au moins son accès de rage semblait lui avoir donné de l'adrénaline et il avait l'air moins faible, même si John savait que Sherlock le paierait un peu plus tard. Il poussa un soupir et revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas traverser Londres comme ça. Ils te refuseront dans le taxi...

\- Je suis allé à Buckingham en drap John, je peux rentrer dans un taxi en chemise longue!

\- Ils vont croire que tu t'es échappé de l'hôpital.

\- Eh bien reviens me chercher avec un costume!

Malgré toutes ses résolutions de patience John sentit l'agacement le gagner peu à peu.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ici? C'est ça que tu veux? Avec les docteurs et les infirmiers qui t'ont attaché? Si je rentre à l'appartement, je te préviens je ne reviens que demain!

\- ...

Sherlock détourna son visage et pinça les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire John car il ressemblait soudainement à Mycroft. Mycroft... Ce que lui avait dit le médecin lui revint en mémoire. Sherlock avait hurlé le nom de son frère, croyant que ce dernier était dans la pièce à son réveil et l'ignorait. Il devait en effet être à ses côtés puisqu'il avait appelé John pour le prévenir que Sherlock s'était réveillé, mais alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé? Et pourquoi s'était-il excusé au téléphone? Sentant la migraine approcher, John finit par entrapercevoir la raison pour laquelle Sherlock ne voulait pas du costume. Et si, en effet, Mycroft avait ignoré Sherlock alors que ce dernier venait juste de se réveiller et avait besoin de lui, John ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher sa réaction puérile. Soupirant, il posa sa main sur le bras du détective consultant , 6 ans d'âge mental, et reprit d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Sherlock, si tu veux qu'ils te laissent sortir, tu dois t'habiller. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire un aller retour juste pour aller te chercher un costume alors que tu en as un ici qui est parfaitement à ta taille et qui a coûté trois fois mon salaire.

Le fameux Sherlock était visiblement partagé entre son envie de rentrer le plus rapidement possible au 221B et sa haine pour le seul vêtement disponible qui lui permettrait de rentrer. John esquissa un sourire :

\- Après, il y aurait bien une autre solution...

Sherlock releva la tête, surpris que le médecin ait trouvé une alternative avant lui.

\- Laquelle?

\- Eh bien je peux toujours te donner mes vêtements et je prends le costume...

Sherlock émit un petit bruit de dédain amusé.

\- Quoi? Toi en costume trop grand et moi en pull bon marché qui me serre? Bien que je ne sois pas surattaché à ma réputation John, il me reste un peu de dignité!

\- Eh bien alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Un éclair de douleur traversa les traits de Sherlock, qui poussa un gémissement rauque.

L'ex soldat leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Franchement Sherlock ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Ce costume est t...

Un deuxième cri l'interrompit et lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. John se pencha vers lui, alarmé :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

\- Regarde autour de toi John et... Aaah!... Arrête de poser des questions stupides! Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il... ah... manque quelque chose dans ma chambre?

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur les côtés du lit renseigna l'oeil aguerri du médecin qu'il était :

\- La morphine! Ils te l'ont enlevée!

\- Oui, il y a eu un... problème tout à l'heure...

John attendit quelques secondes, résolu à ne pas lui avouer qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis sa crise de rage jusqu'au coup de poing et sa maîtrise finale. Il voulait voir si Sherlock allait lui raconter ou non, et s'il pouvait avoir des renseignements sur le comportement curieux de Mycroft. Il y eut un long silence et finalement John comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations. Il se leva du lit et s'éloigna un peu avant de se retourner:

\- Alors, je t'emmène ou je te laisse ici?

Peut-être qu'un peu de bon sens avait filtré dans la tête brune, ou alors que la perspective de trouver du réconfort dans la marijuana de Mme Hudson avait entamé ses défenses, mais John put voir dans la mâchoire de Sherlock qu'il venait de prendre sa décision.

\- Je viens.

\- Bien, on va te préparer alors.

Le détective se crispa :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois rien que je suis un imbécile ou un enfant! Je sais encore comment m'habiller John!

Le fameux John le regarda un instant, tenté de lui dire " Ah oui? Eh bien trouve le sac où est le costume, va laver tes écorchures et rejoins moi à l'appartement alors!" mais il choisit la voie du tact, sachant qu'il risquait d'entendre des choses bien pires dans les jours à venir...

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton... tes... yeux Sherlock. Tu sors d'une longue opération, tu es faible comme n'importe qui le serait à ta place. Je veux qu'on soit prêt rapidement parce que je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer à l'appartement.

A ce moment, le vibreur de son téléphone retentit, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message : **" Suis parti de l'appartement et ai pris le casque. Un détail m'est revenu, je pense avoir quelque chose. Appelez moi quand vous le pouvez** ".

\- Et s'il te faut encore une raison, je dois parler à Lestrade aussi vite que possible.

\- Qu'est ce que Gavin vient faire là dedans?

\- Greg.

\- Quoi?

\- Il s'appelle Greg...

\- ... Greg.

Même en n'y voyant rien, Sherlock put sentir le regard réprobateur de John.

\- Eh bien déjà il voudra de tes nouvelles, et ensuite il y a eu quelques soucis pendant que tu étais absent...

\- Mais enfin.. Je ne suis à l'hôpital que depuis hier soir... Quels problèmes a-t-il réussi à créer en si peu de temps?

John ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant que Sherlock avait raison. Lui avait l'impression qu'une semaine venait de s'écouler alors que l'accident avait eu lieu moins de 24 heures auparavant. Comment en moins d'une journée sa vie avait-elle pu devenir un tel bordel? Il ne répondit pas au grand brun qui essayait de sortir dignement du lit, et s'occupa de lui ramener le sac. La demie heure qui suivit fut remplie de protestations de Sherlock et de ses claquements de langues agacés, mais la patience de John eût sa récompense quand au moment de repartir, il regarda le détective. Bien qu'en observant bien on puisse remarquer la faiblesse dans la posture, la vue d'ensemble donnait presque l'impression d'un Sherlock normal. Il était pâle de nature donc la différence n'était pas choquante, et le costume recouvrait ses écorchures aux poignets et aux chevilles. Non, le seul problème résidait dans le regard ensanglanté. John essaya encore une fois de ne pas croiser les yeux de Sherlock qu'il s'obstinait à garder ouvert, mais c'était peine perdue. Il saisit le poignet du détective et le fit sortir de la chambre. Alors que les couloirs et les portes défilaient sans fin, John laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu : qu'est ce qui le dérangeait dans la blessure de Sherlock? Pourquoi lui qui avait vu les pires blessures qu'un homme pouvait voir, ne pouvait-il pas rester de marbre devant un peu de chair ensanglantée? On lui avait amené des hommes torturés, des enfants à qui il manquait la moitié du corps et des femmes violées avec tant de haine qu'elles devaient retenir leurs entrailles avec leurs propres mains. Les images dans les films des soldats allongés, la vie les quittant alors qu'une rose rouge étendait ses pétales sur leur uniforme étaient bien souvent fausses. Les blessures étaient laides, terribles, et rares étaient les personnes qui s'en allaient avec dignité. John perdit tout à coup le fil de ses pensées et oublia Sherlock, l'hôpital et même Londres. Pendant un instant, de ses yeux éveillés il put voir autour de lui des terres arides et magnifiques de l'Afghanistan et il sentit l'adrénaline jaillir dans ses veines. Une forte pression sur son bras le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité : il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de l'accueil, Sherlock toujours accroché à son bras et les gens commençaient à les regarder d'un oeil bizarre.

\- Que se passe-t-il John?

Sherlock parlait déjà d'une voix agacée, exaspéré d'avoir à demander pour savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sans lui répondre, John secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la secrétaire d'accueil. Il signa le registre, récupéra le sac de médicaments et répondit machinalement à la jeune femme qui lui souriait avant de prendre congé. Enfin, ils passèrent les portes de l'hôpital et retrouvèrent les rues et la population de Londres. Sherlock s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, stoppant John dans son élan. Le détective leva la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Les sons de la ville, la pulsation vitale de Londres. Il entendait tout. Les portières qui claquaient, l'homme dans la quarantaine qui était en train de parler à sa maitresse au téléphone, le petit garçon qui parlait avec sa mère et qui vu son stress allait sûrement lui annoncer une mauvaise note. Il pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur de sa ville. Qu'importe qu'elle soit faite de gaz de pots d'échappements balayée de temps à autre par une brise glaciale aux relents de poubelles. Qu'importe l'odeur du macadam trempé par la pluie. Chaque personne qui passait laissait une fragrance dans l'air qui était unique, et l'odeur de Londres, c'était l'odeur du Travail et de sa vie. Un mince sourire courba les coins de la bouche de Sherlock : son sens de déduction restait là, intact quoique troublé présentement par la douleur lancinante qui émanait de ses blessures. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il baissa la tête et laissa John le guider jusqu'au taxi qu'il venait d'interpeller.

Taxi, rues et avenues qui défilent dans le flou de la grisaille, descente, paiement, maison, escaliers, appartement. Enfin.

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un gémissement sourd : son taux d'adrénaline baissant, la douleur remontait en flèche. Profitant de l'absence de John qui était descendu voir Mme Hudson, il ouvrit le paquet de médicaments et hésita longuement entre les différentes boîtes avant de les jeter rageusement sur le plancher. Il était incapable de savoir laquelle ouvrir! Le bruit des pas de John qui remontait l'escalier lui fit prendre conscience de son geste. Rapidement il se laissa tomber sur le sol et tâtonna à la recherche des boîtes : hors de question que John le voie perdre pied aussi rapidement. Il pût en retrouver quatre sur cinq avant que la poignée de la porte ne pivote en grinçant. Quand le bon docteur entra dans le salon, Sherlock était assis sur son siège avec la main dans le sachet.

\- Ah, tu veux prendre tes antalgiques?

Sherlock émit un grognement vague.

\- Je vais voir ça pour toi si tu permets...?

Avec un haussement d'épaule qui se voulait désinvolte (néanmoins démenti par sa mâchoire crispée), le détective consultant lui tendit le sachet. Le docteur fouilla dedans et sortit les compresses stérilisées, deux boîtes contenant le désinfectant non agressif pour les muqueuses, les antiémétiques et enfin une boîte d'antalgiques. Sherlock put entendre la légère exclamation incrédule de John :

\- Tiens, ils t'ont prescrit du Fentanyl... Et tu n'en as qu'une boîte? Je ne savais même pas que ce médicament était toujours légal.

L'ex soldat déplia la feuille où étaient écrits en pattes de mouches tous les médicaments fournis et la lut les sourcils froncés.

\- Ils disent qu'ils t'en ont donné deux... Ils ont dû se tromper, c'est bizarre.

Pris d'un léger doute, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sherlock qui l'écoutait, les traits crispés par la douleur. Le Fentanyl était un opioïde qui créait une accoutumance très forte et qui était 80 fois plus puissant que l'héroïne, l'ensemble formant le pire ennemi du détective. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sherlock aurait volé une boîte puisque de toute façon il allait devoir en prendre donc pas besoin d'en avaler en cachette, et en plus en étant aveugle il n'aurait jamais pu savoir différencier les antalgiques des antiémétiques. Néanmoins un vague malaise resta tapi au fond de son ventre, qui ne devait plus le quitter pour les semaines à venir. Secouant la tête, il essaya de chasser ses pensées sombres et dit d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :

\- Bon eh bien je vais te donner ta première dose, mais attention la prochaine sera dans deux heures et tu n'as le droit qu'à quatre doses par jour. Il est... 17h15 dit-il en regardant sa montre. Bon pour aujourd'hui ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile je t'en donnerai une en milieu de soirée et une troisième avant de dormir. Par contre il faut que tu avales quelque chose, tu dois être affamé... Ou disons que ton corps, lui, a faim, rectifia-t-il en voyant l'air blasé du détective. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avaler quoi que ce soit, à part ce médicament.

John l'ignora et ouvrit le frigo dans lequel il ne restait que pas grand chose. Se saisissant de deux steaks, il referma la porte et étendit le bras en vain pour attraper une boîte de haricots placée au dessus d'un meuble. Il fit une remarque entre ses dents sur les gens qui ne pensaient pas aux personnes plus petites et émit un juron quand sa cinquième tentative échoua. Grognant de frustration il se retourna pour attraper une chaise et faillit se casser le nez sur le torse de Sherlock qui était juste derrière lui et qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce dernier s'avança, poussant légèrement un John surpris sur le côté, et tâtonna entre les différentes boîtes avant d'en désigner une.

\- Décale de deux sur la droite, lui répondit John d'un air un peu vexé.

Les longs doigts de Sherlock se déplacèrent et effleurèrent un premier cylindre de métal avant de se resserrer autour du deuxième qu'il ramena et tendit à l'ex soldat qui le remercia d'un air intrigué. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock de l'aider, et surtout pas quand il essayait de lui cuisiner quelque chose contre sa volonté. Quand le détective prépara la table en se fiant à sa mémoire et s'affaissa sur une chaise de la cuisine au lieu de retourner sur le canapé, John commença à entrevoir la raison de son comportement. Et il eût la preuve qu'il avait raison quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'odeur de la nourriture s'éleva dans l'appartement et que l'estomac de Sherlock trahit son propriétaire en émettant des grognements bruyants. Tout en servant leurs parts respectives, John murmura juste assez fort :

\- Je savais que tu avais faim.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard aveugle à son traître d'estomac avant d'affirmer en toute mauvaise foi que la seule raison qui le poussait à manger était qu'il voulait vite prendre ses médicaments. Le repas fût calme et agréable et John ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être après la furie des dernières 24 heures. Il avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'appeler Lestrade pour profiter du retour de Sherlock et vérifier que tout allait bien, et il devait l'admettre, le résultat dépassait ses espérances. John revit en pensée Sherlock l'aider pour la boîte de conserve et sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel compagnon ferait Sherlock, si un jour il trouvait une femme (ou un homme se corrigea-t-il) qui lui correspondait. Il était possible voire probable que ça n'arrive jamais mais dans le cas où... Serait-il attentionné? Prêterait-il autant d'attention à son conjoint qu'à une enquête, remarquant tous les petits détails et étant prêt à répondre à une demande avant qu'elle n'ait été formulée? Ou serait-il maladroit et emprunté, timide comme jamais? Se prêtant au jeu, John se plongea dans ses réflexions. "Peut être s'ouvrirait-il un peu plus, et laisserait tomber les dernières barrières qu'il garde avec moi" pensa-t-il. "Ça serait comme ici, avec quelques gestes en plus..." Cette réflexion lui fit écarquiller les yeux et pendant un court moment, il remercia le ciel que Sherlock ne puisse pas voir son visage. Passé les premières secondes de surprise, il se rendit compte que pendant ses 15 mois de colocation avec Sherlock, ils avaient réellement fondé un foyer. Après tout, à l'hôpital, Sherlock n'avait-il pas demandé à rentrer "à la maison"? Ils étaient en quelque sorte un couple...

 _Le cerveau de John analysa le mot couple et essaya de l'associer à Sherlock et lui. L'information tangua entre ses deux hémisphères, le cervelet devint écervelé, l'hippocampe se mit à ruer, l'hémisphère gauche essaya de se tenir droit et l'hémisphère droit devint très gauche. Les neurones toutes érronnées, envoyèrent un message au diaphragme qui mit du coeur à l'ouvrage : se prenant pour un coeur automatique le voila qui se contracte en choeur avec les zygomatiques. John contracte un fou rire, vu l'bordel ç'aurait pu être pire..._

John se mit à rire incontrôlablement. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment hilarant mais le soulagement lié à la fatigue n'aidait vraiment pas. Sherlock se redressa à ce bruit inattendu et regarda dans sa direction, l'air méfiant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

John se rendit compte à l'air fermé de Sherlock qu'il commençait à s'imaginer que le docteur se moquait de lui. Voulant éviter à tout prix qu'il ne se referme sur lui même, John ne prit même pas le temps de filtrer ses mots et lui expliqua rapidement :

\- Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle?

\- Eh bien... L'ex soldat marqua une pause mais il s'était engagé sur le terrain et il refusait de lui mentir. Et après tout il s'agissait de Sherlock : sûrement fou d'Irène Adler et tellement inexpérimenté dans les choses de l'amour. Quel risque pouvait-il bien y avoir?

\- Eh bien, je pensais au fait que notre appartement était devenu un vrai foyer, et que nous ressemblions vraiment... à un couple.

Sherlock devint perplexe.

\- Mais enfin, c'est stupide, tu n'es pas gay. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire.

\- Oui, enfin non! Je n'ai jamais dit que l'on était un couple! J'ai dit qu'on ressemblait à un couple.

\- En quoi?

La question était posée sans arrière pensée mais John se retrouva dans un embarras total. C'était vraiment Sherlock ça...

\- Euh... On vit ensemble alors que l'on est tous les deux adultes. On se suffit à nous mêmes, on n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Aucun de nous deux n'est engagé dans une relation... stable dit-il d'un air grinçant en regardant le petit sourire ironique du grand brun qui faisait fuir ses conquêtes. Il décida de lui lancer une pique.

\- En plus quand je suis en couple, tu te débrouilles toujours pour que faire fuir ma petite amie, comme si tu voulais me garder pour toi, ça peut prêter à confusion.

Le docteur ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réaction du détective qui s'arrêta de manger et prit un air troublé, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. Finalement quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fût pour répéter sa première remarque :

\- Mais tu n'es pas gay.

\- Non mais ça ne change rien.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je suis attiré par les femmes mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis généralement pas attiré par les hommes que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un homme, tu comprends? J'imagine que ce genre de choses peut arriver, tu tombes amoureux d'un esprit et d'un corps particulier, pas d'un genre.

Finalement ce n'était pas si difficile de lui en parler, se dit John. Après tout, le détective prenait le temps de lui expliquer ses déductions il pouvait bien lui expliquer le fonctionnement basique des sentiments. Il avait le droit de savoir, lui à qui on ne l'avait jamais expliqué car il semblait différent. Bien sûr c'était un peu gênant mais encore une fois, il s'agissait de Sherlock. Quel risque pouvait-il bien y avoir?

\- Mais si tu peux tomber amoureux d'un homme, et qu'on ressemble à un couple, qu'est ce qui fait que l'on ne forme pas un vrai couple?

L'ex soldat ouvrit de grands yeux et s'étrangla à moitié en avalant sa salive de travers. Bon sang! Quelle question... Il s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Euh... Eh bien déjà il faut que les deux personnes soient... disons... d'accord sur la question. Ce n'est pas parce que ÉVENTUELLEMENT je POURRAIS tomber amoureux d'un homme que c'est ton cas. Et puis après il ne suffit pas de... vivre avec quelqu'un pour en être... amoureux. Enfin... je t'apprécie mais je ne t'AIME pas, tu vois la différence?

Sherlock avait l'air de réfléchir intensément à la question. Il avait fermé les yeux (enfin!) et paraissait perplexe.

\- Quelle est la différence? Par exemple pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécies sans m'aimer?

John reposa définitivement sa fourchette et prit une jolie teinte pourpre. Un silence s'installa, et alors que le grand brun regardait à nouveau calmement en direction de John, ce dernier remuait sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise. Le silence s'éternisa, et au moment où le détective consultant ouvrit la bouche le téléphone de John se mit à sonner, mettant un terme à la discussion. L'ex soldat poussa un soupir qu'il éspèra avoir été inaudible et se leva pour répondre.

\- Excuse moi, ça doit être Greg.

Aussitôt Sherlock reprit son air blasé et se replongea dans son assiette.

John décrocha rapidement après avoir vérifié l'identifiant :

\- Allô Greg.

\- Oui, John? Vous n'avez pas eu mon message?

\- Si, si. Seulement j'étais avec Sherlock à l'hôpital et comme je l'ai ramené à l'appartement, je suis resté un peu avec lui au calme. On... On parlait.

\- Ah! L'inspecteur ignora totalement l'hésitation de John. - Comment il va?

\- Euh, il va bien, j'imagine.

John vit du coin de l'oeil Sherlock lever les yeux au ciel et se raidir sous le coup de la douleur qu'avait causé le mouvement. Il ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner brièvement, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier et une bonne dose de remords.

\- J'imagine que vous m'appelez pour le "détail" qui vous était revenu à l'esprit? Une piste sérieuse?

Le détective se retourna vers lui, tout à coup attentif.

\- Oui, écoutez, vous vous rappelez le casque?

\- Bien évidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai vu et ça s'est passé il y a deux heures. J'ai l'air d'un _poisson rouge_?

A l'autre bout du fil John entendit Lestrade grogner, et maintenant en face de lui, Sherlock esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Bref, eh bien il se trouve que dans les poches de la première victime on avait trouvé un iPod, d'une couleur dorée assez vive. La victime était assez âgée et n'avait pas d'écouteurs sur elle ce qui semblait assez bizarre vu qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un accessoire plutôt "branché". Enfin... On avait essayé d'écouter les pistes mais l'objet semblait défectueux car ça n'a pas marché. Cet après midi je suis retourné au bureau et j'ai ressorti l'iPod. J'ai branché le casque dessus, il fallait bien tenter le coup...

\- Et alors?!

\- J'ai quelque chose. Il faudrait que vous veniez tous les deux voir ça, ou plutôt écouter...

\- Ce soir?

\- Oui, on ne sait pas quand il frappera à nouveau.

\- Il? C'est Moriarty, vous en êtes sûrs?

Sherlock était déjà à la patère pour récupérer son manteau mais il ne pouvait pas voir John le regarder d'un air préoccupé. L'appel du Travail était le plus fort pour l'instant, les médicaments faisaient encore effet (plus pour longtemps), et il avait mangé. Là tout de suite, il allait même plutôt bien. Dans 10 minutes, il serait une vraie loque.

\- J'en suis quasiment certain. Vous venez?

Le médecin prit le dessus sur le soldat. John leva la tête et répondit rapidement.

\- Non.

Sherlock se retourna vivement, son écharpe à moitié nouée autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas pu entendre la question de Lestrade mais la réponse catégorique de John semblait le concerner. Son ton avait une note d'inquiétude et à sa voix, Sherlock pouvait clairement dire qu'il le regardait où était tourné vers lui quand il avait répondu.

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?

\- Sherlock vient de sortir d'une lourde opération et il n'est pas prêt à reprendre tout de suite. Vous semblez oubliez, comme il semble oublier lui-même qu'il est humain!

La dernière phrase avait été assenée pour Sherlock principalement, qui avait ouvert la bouche d'un air furibond.

\- Hum... Oui c'est vrai. Mais John , on ne sait pas quand il peut faire une nouvelle victime ou même s'il a décidé de s'en prendre à l'un de vous deux! Plus tôt cette enquête est résolue, mieux c'est pour nous tous.

Le fameux John se mordit la lèvre, en plein dilemme.

\- Alors passez nous voir, si vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide. Passez à l'appartement, mais il ne sortira pas.

Debout face à lui, le grand brun était raide, le visage glacial.

\- Entendu, merci. Il est à peu près 19h. Je peux passer dès ce soir?

\- Oui, je lui ai donné des médicaments. Il tiendra le coup, il ne devrait pas trop se plaindre.

Sherlock n'était plus glacial, il était polaire. Un petit frisson désagréable courut le long de l'échine de John.

\- Je rassemble quelques affaires et je pars. Ça va quand même prendre un petit moment, laissez moi une bonne heure.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Le bip marquant la fin de la conversation résonna dans le silence de l'appartement. L'ex soldat eût le réflexe de bien se camper sur ses jambes : le visage menaçant de Sherlock n'annonçait absolument rien de bon. Il s'avança lentement et parla d'une voix encore plus basse que d'habitude.

\- Ne t'avises pas de refaire ça.

John ouvrit la bouche mais le grand brun le devança :

\- Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de te mettre entre le Travail et moi, tu m'entends?

Ce n'était pas violent à proprement parler, le volume était normal et aucun des mots n'était choquant. Cependant, il y avait indiscutablement une menace latente.

\- Qui es-tu pour te permettre ça? Tu n'es pas mon médecin et tu n'es certainement pas mon frère ou ma famille.

\- Oh, parce que lui tu l'écouterais? Tu veux peut être que je l'appelle?

La température de la pièce chuta encore et approcha du zéro absolu. John n'avait absolument pas voulu provoquer le détective consultant mais mis sur la défensive il avait attaqué par réflexe. Essayant de se rattraper il se reprit :

\- Sherlock, je suis ton ami, tu te rappelles? C'est le principe de l'amitié que de prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Et j'ai beau ne pas être TON médecin, je te connais bien mieux qu'aucun des autres médecins que tu n'as eu ou que tu auras jamais. Crois moi, tu ne tiendras pas le coup.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais John le coupa à son tour.

\- Tu veux tomber de fatigue et de douleur en face d'Anderson et de Donovan? Tu veux qu'ils me voient te porter jusqu'à un taxi?

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et se tendit. Le docteur remarqua que les épaules frémissaient légèrement et que les jambes semblaient moins solides. Il regarda sa montre pour calculer le laps de temps depuis sa première dose d'antalgiques. Sachant à quoi s'attendre il se rapprocha légèrement du grand brun.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu sembles le croire John, mon corps est peut être affaibli mais c'est l'esprit qui le domine et je suis parfaitement en forme intellectuellement.

\- C'est ça Spock, prouve le moi. Fais moi juste trois flexions et je te laisse courir dans les rues.

Le détective haussa les sourcils et sourit froidement.

\- Sache que je trouve cela complètement stupide. Néanmoins, si c'est ce que tu veux...

\- Oh, je t'en prie.

Au ton amusé du médecin, Sherlock tiqua un peu mais ne dit rien.

Au moment où il fléchit les genoux, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Une fois les rotules débloquées, son corps sembla peser une tonne et la flexion en elle même fût extrêmement simple. Le problème intervint quand il voulut se relever. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il sentit la douleur revenir par vagues terribles. Il faillit s'effondrer mais John était déjà là pour le soutenir. Passant le bras de Sherlock par dessus son épaule il le guida jusqu'au canapé où il l'aida à s'étendre. Puis, il alla lui chercher un nouveau losange de Fentanyl que Sherlock prit avec une violence désespérée. Il laissa un peu agir pendant quelques minutes où la respiration saccadée du détective consultant résonna dans la pièce, puis remarquant qu'il tremblait, il alla allumer un feu dans la cheminée. On avait beau être en Avril, il s'agissait de Londres et la température tournait autour des 8°c. De plus, au delà de la chaleur, un feu était agréable et réconfortant sous tous ses aspects. Quand il eût fini et qu'il se retourna, ce fût pour voir que Sherlock s'était difficilement redressé dans le canapé, l'air misérable. Il le rejoint avec un petit sourire inquiet et s'assit à côté de lui doucement.

\- Ça va mieux?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et John comprit. La douleur était peut être passée pour un temps, mais l'homme à côté de lui ne voyait plus rien. Il était dans un monde de ténèbres où la douleur n'était qu'une moindre partie de l'horreur. Bientôt l'ennui allait arriver, et la honte de sortir en dépendant de quelqu'un. Sherlock dont les yeux voyaient tout, Sherlock qui était déjà si renfermé sur lui-même, pourrait-il vivre de cette manière? La douleur était passée, mais une peine bien plus forte commençait tout juste à faire son nid dans sa tête. John le regarda et vit que sous les paupières qui s'abaissaient rapidement brillaient des yeux pleins de larmes. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il le connaissait il voyait Sherlock pleurer, et c'était une vue dont il se serait passé allègrement. Il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture sur son fauteuil et la passa autour des épaules du brun. Au moment où il allait repartir pour débarrasser la table, la main de Sherlock le retint, implorante. Comprenant le message qu'il ne formulerait sûrement jamais par fierté, John se rassit contre lui.

Sherlock tourna la tête et murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Merci... D'être là... D'être resté.

Et John savait que ce n'était pas juste pour ce moment précis, mais qu'il le remerciait d'être resté à ses côtés dès le premier jour, où il avait tué ce taxi. Qu'il le remerciait d'être resté à ses côtés sans douter une seconde là où tant d'autres, tous les autres avaient baissé les bras avant même d'essayer. Qu'il le remerciait de rester à ses côtés malgré tous ses défauts et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'exaspérer. Et John... Eh bien John ne comptait aller nulle part. Il était chez lui avec cet homme complètement hors du commun et vraiment endommagé, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui répondit immédiatement sans réfléchir.

\- Je serai toujours là.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Et voilà le chapitre 6 !_ _J'ai beau avoir tenu ma promesse je sais que vous avez encore attendu_ _pas mal de temps mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse : les partiels ;) et puis je l'ai réécrit pas mal de fois parce que je trouvais les personnages un peu trop OOC. Dites-moi si vous trouvez que c'est mieux !_ _En tout cas, ma résolution (si je croyais en une telle Chose ^^) serait de fournir toujours plus de fics de qualité en prenant moins de temps. J'ai toujours été optimiste ! Ah! Une dernière chose : cette fic se situe entre la saison 2 épisode 2 et saison 2 épisode 3. En effet, pas mal de choses que je mets en place ont un lien avec cet encadrement je vous laisse y réfléchir ;)  
_**

 _ **Merci pour vos messages, ça me donne toujours beaucoup de motivation et ça me fait très plaisir !** _

**Elie Bluebell _: _**_L'attitude de Mycroft sera pas mal développée dans le chapitre 7 ou 8 :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 **Adalas** _ **:** Merci de continuer à lire malgré les retards énormes et fréquents ;) Le Johnlock arrive très (trop doucement) je sais, mais les chapitres suivants vont bien faire avancer leur relation. J'ai déjà lu pas mal de fics où ils se mettent ensemble de manière absurde et j'aimerais vraiment proposer quelque chose de réaliste ! _

_Pourvu que tu aimes ce chapitre !_

 **Mooshy-sloppy** _ **:** Merci beaucoup, mon erreur (qui n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs) est très peu pardonnable puisque j'étudie la Biologie…:) _

_J'espère que cette suite continuera à vous plaire !_

 _A_ _bientôt j'espère._

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 6  
_

* * *

 _\- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à... Lui? Après tout ce temps?_

 _Le vieil homme essuya ses lunettes, tentant de cacher l'inquiétude que lui inspirait son visiteur nocturne. D'une voix aimable, l'inconnu_ _répéta_ _sa question encore une fois._

 _\- Eh bien... Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y aurait à vous raconter ça. C'était le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu, et de loin! Il pouvait se transformer totalement... pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il aurait pu avoir une carrière dans le théâtre vous savez..._

 _Le vieillard continua à parler un long moment, se replongeant dans les souvenirs du passé qu'il remuait pour un homme au regard étrange. Ses yeux scintillaient derrière les lunettes cerclées d'or, voyant à la place de l'homme solitaire un large public silencieux et attentif. Il s'évertua à raconter son histoire, peut-être avait-il compris que ce serait sa dernière. Enfin il se tût, et l'inconnu se leva. Alors qu'il sortait un pistolet et s'approchait du professeur, le vieil homme pût enfin voir son visage nettement._

 _\- C'est étrange... D'une certaine manière, vous Lui ressemblez..._

 _Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lui murmura une dernière chose avant de presser la détente. Quand il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, l'inconnu laissa derrière lui un cadavre dont le visage exprimait encore dans la mort la plus grande des stupéfactions._

Le feu brûlait vivement dans l'âtre, faisant danser des salamandres rouges et or sur les murs de l'appartement. Une douce chaleur flottait dans cette atmosphère et quelques rubans de fumée sentant le pin venaient s'enrouler autour d'un canapé où étaient assis deux hommes. Il y avait comme un esprit de Noël en cette froide nuit d'Avril au 221B Baker Street, mais l'homme qui marchait rapidement vers la porte n'avait rien du père Noël. Long manteau d'hiver, écharpe claquant dans le vent, Greg Lestrade monta rapidement les marches du perron et fit tinter la sonnette, perturbant à peine la calme atmosphère quand il entra dans le petit salon où l'attendaient John et Sherlock affalés dans le canapé.

\- Désolé, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais je suis repassé au bureau pour aller chercher les parties du dossier que j'avais laissé là-bas.

John se leva pour aller lui faire une tasse de thé mais Sherlock resta assis les yeux fermés, faisant un vague mouvement de tête pour le saluer.

\- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir de retour ici aussi rapidement Sherlock!

Le dénommé Sherlock esquissa un petit sourire ironique:

\- J'imagine que ce plaisir est surtout motivé par le fait que, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, vous êtes empêtré jusqu'au cou dans une affaire qui vous dépasse et que vous avez besoin de moi.

Le D.I leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers John qui lui ramenait une chaise.

\- J'imagine que dans sa langue ça veut dire "Bonsoir, merci beaucoup" alors je ne vais pas me plaindre...

\- S'il devient trop désagréable il suffit de le menacer de le renvoyer à l'hôpital, ou même...

John baissa la voix mais fit en sorte que Sherlock puisse entendre la suite

\- ... Seulement de prononcer le nom de Mycroft. Je vous promets, c'est magique.

Le docteur ne remarqua pas l'air embarrassé de Lestrade, mais il vit le sourire narquois s'effacer aussitôt du visage du détective qui ouvrit grand les yeux pour les braquer dans sa direction. En voyant pour la première fois ses yeux ensanglantés, Greg laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Sherlock se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

John qui avait compris le choc de Lestrade ouvrit la bouche pour trouver une excuse ou changer de sujet mais le D.I fut plus rapide :

\- Eh bien mon vieux, c'est Halloween avant l'heure! Je vous assure, il vaut mieux que vous fermiez les yeux parce qu'à côté d'effrayant dans le dictionnaire, c'est votre photo qui devrait être collée!

Le docteur se retourna vers lui, bouche bée devant si peu de tact... Lestrade était mi-ébranlé, mi-rieur et regardait Sherlock qui, énervé de ne pas comprendre, commençait à être sérieusement agacé. Plein de son expérience militaire, John respira un bon coup, se redressa... et effectua rapidement une retraite stratégique en direction de la cuisine où la bouilloire sifflait. Les deux hommes dans le salon étaient des gamins l'un envers l'autre et même si le plus immatures des deux était Sherlock, John suspectait grandement Greg de le pousser volontairement à bout (ce qui était en vérité trop facile). Il ne pouvait rien faire quand ils avaient décidé de se "taquiner". Si la situation dégénérait, il prendrait le rôle de l'adulte et leur dirait de se calmer, voilà tout. En servant le thé, il entendit la voix de Sherlock susurrer quelque chose et la conversation s'envenimer. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et fronça les sourcils en entendant quelque chose à propos de la femme de Lestrade... Il revint au salon avec le plateau pour y trouver les deux hommes boudant dans leur coin. Un sourire aux lèvres, sachant ce qu'il avait à dire pour animer la conversation, il s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Alors Greg, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire de si important? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire?

Sherlock se redressa aussitôt, l'homme d'action avait remplacé l'enfant boudeur.

\- Eh bien déjà, je dois vous dire qu'on est quasiment sûr que c'est signé Moriarty. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, vous allez le comprendre. La seule autre possibilité serait que ce soit un de ses complices "proches", pour peu qu'il en ait, qui ait dégénéré.

\- Pourquoi pas un imitateur?

\- Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Il sortit deux dossiers jaunes de sous son manteau et les posa sur la table basse.

\- Deux meurtres pour l'instant et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début...

A ces mots, Sherlock eût un sourire délicieusement inapproprié. John crût presque entendre son excitation : "Un tueur en série, oh fantastique!".

\- Je dois vous dire qu'ils vous concernent Sherlock. Je ne le savais pas mais je l'ai compris ce soir. Le premier a eu lieu il y a trois ou quatre jours, le second avant-hier. Un jour de délai avant de retrouver les corps dans une mise en scène spectaculaire. Le premier, un homme âgé qui a été professeur de théâtre au lycée de Grandsborough, a été trouvé sur une scène du Shakespeare Globe Theatre, crâne humain dans une main et épée à ses pieds. On en a déduit que c'était une référence à Hamlet. Il y avait écrit par terre "Will you choose not to be"

Sherlock prit une inspiration bruyante :

\- Est-ce que c'était dans la salle du haut? Celle qui donne sur les jardins quand on en sort?

Lestrade le regarda d'un air intrigué :

\- Oui mais comment...

\- Peu importe, continuez.

\- ... Bon, il avait été tué d'une balle dans le cœur et on a retrouvé dans les poches de sa veste quelques effets personnels, ses lunettes, une boîte d'allumettes , quelques papiers mais surtout un Ipod doré, assez... inapproprié si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

John hocha la tête et posa la question qui le taraudait :

\- Qui était-il? Vous avez trouvé un mobile?

\- On reparlera du mobile mais pour ce qui est de votre première question... Eh bien on n'a pas eu de mal à l'identifier puisqu'un de ses papiers était une lettre qui lui était adressée, on a vérifié et il s'agit bien de lui.

\- On n'a pas cherché à dissimuler son identité alors...

-Non, au contraire, c'était presque comme si on voulait être sûr qu'on sache qui c'était. Il s'appelait...

\- William Kenneth.

\- William Kenneth.

Même si la voix de Sherlock avait été un murmure, elle avait clairement résonné en même temps que celle de Lestrade. John et lui se tournèrent vers le détective, dont la pâleur avait, si c'était possible, augmenté.

\- Qui est la deuxième victime?

\- Sherlock, dis-nous ce qui...

\- Qui est la deuxième victime?!

\- Sebastian Wilkes...

\- Sherlock!

Le grand brun s'était levé, chancelant, et avait failli perdre l'équilibre. John se précipita en avant pour le soutenir et le fit se rasseoir de force.

\- Tout va bien Sherlock, tout va bien. Reste assis, et prends ça.

Il tenta de lui fourrer une tasse de thé brûlant entre les doigts mais Sherlock le repoussa sèchement, lui renversant le liquide dessus. John poussa un grognement de douleur et un juron, la température du thé étant approximativement de l'ordre Mordoresque. Lestrade se leva pour aider le médecin, et regardant le détective d'un air accusateur, lui asséna :

\- Sherlock! Vous venez de lui renverser une tasse de thé brûlant dessus, vous pourriez au moins vous excuser!

Levant la tête vers lui, Sherlock serra les lèvres :

\- M'excuser? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me materne! Et ce n'est sûrement pas un thé qui va aider qui que ce soit, si il y a quelque chose qui peut faire la différence en ce moment c'est bien moi, et pas de l'eau dans laquelle on a fait tremper des feuilles merci!

Greg, complètement indigné, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la défense de John mais ce dernier leva la main pour l'en empêcher. Il serra la mâchoire et regarda longuement le détective, cherchant sur son visage une marque de culpabilité qu'il ne trouva pas. Le visage neutre, il alla dans sa chambre pour changer d'habits et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé. Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche, et l'inspecteur qui avait épongé les traces du dégât affichait clairement sa désapprobation. Le visage toujours neutre, John se tourna vers Sherlock :

\- Je ne comprends pas : ce Sebastian était un vrai con quand on l'a rencontré. Il a été franchement désagréable avec toi... Pas étonnant que quelqu'un ait décidé de le tuer, j'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de Sebastian... Il a décidé de tuer deux personnes qui me connaissaient avant... Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit un hasard.

Lestrade le regarda fixement:

\- Vous connaissiez aussi le professeur Kenneth?

Essayant de cacher sa nervosité, Sherlock se renfonça dans le canapé où il s'affaissa à moitié.

\- Je... J'ai fait mes études au lycée de Grandsborough. Will était mon professeur. J'ai joué Hamlet dans la pièce où vous avez retrouvé le cadavre...

John remarqua tout de suite l'intonation de Sherlock. Will... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer une complicité dans l'utilisation du prénom. Un ami donc? Non pas un ami, Sherlock n'en avait jamais eu selon son propre aveu. Un professeur dont il était proche, peut être n'y avait-il rien de plus que cela. Après tout, quelqu'un qui avait apprécié le jeune Sherlock, ça ne devait pas courir les rues...

Le docteur se retourna vers Greg et lui fit signe d'enchaîner sur autre chose. Fouillant dans un sac plastique qu'il avait amené, l'inspecteur en sortit le casque qui avait été remplacé dans l'appartement et l'Ipod.

\- Tout à l'heure, pour résumer de manière vraiment très succincte, on a retrouvé une... euh... une momie et un casque dans votre appartement, un casque un peu flashy qui ne semblait pas à sa place. Je l'ai branché sur l'Ipod qui n'avait pas fonctionné jusqu'ici et ça a donné quelque chose. Écoutez.

Il fit passer l'accessoire aux deux hommes qui le mirent tour à tour. Toujours pâle, Sherlock l'écouta plusieurs fois avant de le passer à John. Quand ce dernier le mit sur les oreilles il entendit un long grésillement étrange et tout à coup la voix de Moriarty s'éleva, lui donnant la nausée. Des flash-backs lui revinrent de cette soirée où il avait dû se confronter à Sherlock, une bombe prête à exploser autour de la taille et la voix du psychopathe dans les oreilles. De longues secondes passèrent et John se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que la voix racontait. Essayant de se concentrer sur le présent, il serra la mâchoire et remit la lecture à zéro. Grésillement... Et à nouveau cette voix douce, trompeuse...

" Le monde entier est une scène de théâtre, et nous jouons tous un rôle. Nous avons tous, nos entrées, et nos sorties, même si certaines sont plus...classes que d'autres. Je t'ai pris le soldat, mercenaire de la finance, l'honneur en moins. Puis le sixième âge avec ses lunettes sur le nez, au pantalon trop large et à la voix trop faible. Quel sera le prochain, de l'amoureux ou de la justice? "

L'enregistrement s'arrêtait ici. John enleva le casque et regarda Sherlock d'un air las. Cette journée commençait à lui peser, il n'en voyait pas le bout et n'attendait qu'une chose, un peu de repos. Hélas, en voyant les muscles contractés du détective il comprit qu'il allait devoir attendre un petit bout de temps avant de retrouver son oreiller... Sherlock s'était mis à réfléchir au problème, il allait au moins falloir attendre que l'effet des médicaments cesse pour qu'il pense à autre chose. John regarda sa montre et fit un rapide calcul mental : une demi-heure voire trois quarts-d'heure tout au plus... Se redressant, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Aucun indice laissé sur le casque et l'Ipod je suppose?

Lestrade soupira, résigné:

\- Non, aucun. J'ai pu voir Anderson rapidement qui me l'a confirmé même si je m'y attendais de toute façon, vu à qui on s'attaque. Pour l'instant à part lui et nous, personne d'autre n'a écouté l'enregistrement, il faudra que je l'envoie au labo... J'imagine que le soldat de la finance se rapporte à Sebastian Wilkes et que le sixième âge concerne le professeur Kenneth mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir avec l'amoureux et le justicier... Il y a comme une espèce d'obscure référence qui m'échappe...

Sherlock laissa échapper une exclamation indignée qui fit sursauter les deux hommes.

Lestrade le regarda, interloqué :

\- Quoi, vous savez de quoi il parle?

Le détective s'était redressé avec un roulement d'yeux qui selon le docteur devait lui être douloureux après l'accident. John soupira à la pensée désespérante qu'il était prêt à souffrir pour être un connard prétentieux, et se renfonça dans le canapé, résigné.

\- Obscure référence, sérieusement? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a jamais ouvert un livre? Est-ce que vous êtes bien nés en Angleterre?

\- ...

\- Apparemment vous n'êtes pas au courant mais un dramaturge très célèbre du nom de Shakespeare a écrit quelques pièces de théâtre qui sont connues dans le monde entier. Oh, après tout il ne s'agit que de l'auteur de Roméo et Juliette, de...

\- La mégère apprivoisée, Hamlet, etc... Oui on sait Sherlock merci beaucoup! Quel est le rapport?

\- Eh bien le rapport, c'est que dans sa pièce " **As you like it** ", il y a un de ses monologues les plus célèbres : **" All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances..."**. Ca vous dit quelque chose?

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, voyant vaguement de quoi il voulait parler mais John s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et dans la somnolence.

\- Eh bien Shakespeare y décrit les sept âges de l'Homme, en premier le nourrisson, ensuite l'écolier, puis l'amoureux, le soldat, la justice ou plutôt le juge, le sixième âge qui commence la vieillesse et enfin le dernier âge qui est celui du retour à l'enfance. Vous aviez raison, Sebastian est le soldat et le professeur Kenneth était le sixième âge. Maintenant il nous expose ses deux futures potentielles victimes. Je ne sais pas si il a déjà choisi ou si lui même hésite encore, mais ça se jouera entre l'amoureux et la justice... Mais pourquoi...

\- - - - _Pourquoi fait-il tout ça? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de jeu cruel pour essayer de me faire souffrir le plus possible? Sa blague "Will you choose not to be" veut peut être dire plus qu'il n'y parait. Au premier sens il s'adresse à W_ _i_ _lliam Kenneth en disant qu'il a décidé "de ne plus être", et donc de mourir. Il ne l'a pas vraiment décidé, mais l'humour noir de Moriarty est bien là. On dirait également une question : ça pourrait être "Will you choose not to be?"._ _ **To be or not to be**_ _étant le début d'une longue réflexion sur le suicide, il nous poserait donc la question "Allez-vous vous suicider?"?_ _Ça_ _n'a pas de sens_ _. Peut être une référence à Une étude en rose et les suicides... Mais quelque chose ne colle pas... Il me faut plus de données! Des données, DES... - - -_

\- DONNÉES!

En entendant le hoquet de surprise des deux hommes à ses côtés (et en sentant le mouvement brusque de John qui lui avait écrasé les côtes en se redressant ), Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait crié le dernier mot. Il y eut un long silence coupé uniquement par la respiration des trois hommes. Le détective consultant remonta les jambes sur le canapé et plaça ses mains sous son menton, concentré.

 _-_ Est ce que les cadavres étaient mutilés, défigurés? Dites moi tout le reste, tout ce que vous savez!

Lestrade qui était resté en suspens en le fixant, se recala dans son fauteuil. Il réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête.

\- Non, les cadavres étaient tout à fait "décents". Une balle tirée à bout portant en plein cœur à chaque fois, ils n'ont pas dû beaucoup souffrir. L'heure à laquelle ils sont morts est tardive, mais aucun n'a été tué dans son sommeil. Au contraire, ils semblaient tous les deux avoir été occupés à quelque chose puisque Sebastian n'a pas répondu à sa fiancée qui ne savait pas où il était et que le professeur Kenneth avait dit au gardien qu'il resterait plus tard au bureau (dans lequel on pense qu'il a été tué). Enfin, si vous voulez l'avis de Molly, ils n'ont pas de marques de terreur sur le visage, Sebastian avait l'air calme, Kenneth avait gardé des marques de grande surprise par contre. Pas de grosse dose d'adrénaline dans le sang, ce qui signifie...

\- Qu'ils connaissaient le tireur, ou du moins qu'ils lui parlaient au moment où ils ont été tués. Moriarty ou un de ses agents a pris rendez-vous avec eux et les a assassiné par surprise... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont restés aussi longtemps par contre... Vous dites qu'il était tard quand ils sont morts?

\- Sebastian est parti de son bureau vers 19h et il est mort vers 23h. Ce n'est pas la mise en scène de son cadavre qui a pris tout ce temps puisque les conservateurs du musée sont restés très tard pour être sûr que tout était en sécurité pour l'exposition du lendemain et que la momie était toujours dans le sarcophage.

\- Ah, la momie que vous avez retrouvé dans l'appartement?

\- Oui, Sebastian a été placé dans le sarcophage à sa place et vers minuit les conservateurs sont sûrs que la momie était toujours présente.

\- Donc ils étaient occupés à faire autre chose... Pareil pour Wi... le professeur Kenneth?

\- Le gardien est parti à 23h et le professeur était toujours dans son bureau avec un visiteur apparemment. L'heure de la mort est d'environ minuit et demie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire...

Alors que Sherlock était plongé dans ses réflexions Lestrade se retourna vers John dont les paupières s'étaient (re)fermées. Regardant sa montre ils se rendit compte qu'il était dix heures et demie. Heure décente pour une personne ayant eu une journée normale, mais Greg doutait qu'avoir à

1\. arracher des éclats de verre du corps de son meilleur ami après avoir eu une longue journée de travail, puis de

2\. l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour retrouver le frère de son meilleur ami étant un sociopathe et une pompe à énergie, ensuite de

3\. rentrer dormir quelques heures pour retourner voir son meilleur ami à l'hôpital et se retrouver face à un psychopathe meurtrier,

4\. se rendre dans un musée pour y retrouver une personne que l'on connaît morte dans un sarcophage, puis

5\. se faire appeler par le même psychopathe pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver la momie chez soi, avant d'aller

6\. enfin chercher son meilleur ami à l'hôpital où s'il devait en croire Mycroft il s'était passé deux ou trois incidents

étaient des événements banals. Il murmura :

\- Hum... Sherlock, je devrais peut-être revenir demain? John a passé une très longue journée.

Le grand brun attendit un commentaire de John, et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas déclara qu'ils continuaient. Lestrade hésita à lui dire qu'il n'allait pas commenter quoi que ce soit dans son état mais haussa les épaules ; après tout John savait dans quoi il se lançait en restant avec Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit?

\- Oui, j'aimerais voir les photos de la scène du crime, passez moi les dossiers.

Par automatisme, l'inspecteur prit le tas de paperasse pour lui tendre mais s'arrêta en cours de route. Sherlock avait tendu le bras et attendait, complètement inconscient de l'absurdité de sa demande.

\- Heu... Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je vous en parle. Je peux répondre à vos questions...

Le détective ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais comprit au même moment le problème. Lestrade vit alors Sherlock s'immobiliser, le visage impassible. Un peu tendu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre il se rassura mentalement : "Il a l'air calme, apparemment il ne le prend pas trop mal... Il doit hésiter par fierté mais il a l'air calme..."

Sherlock était à deux doigts de foutre Lestrade dehors. Et _l'autre_ qui le prenait en pitié et qui lui proposait de lui lire les dossiers! Il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il ne puisse pas le voir dans cet état d'impuissance mais il devait résoudre l'enquête. Il DEVAIT s'occuper l''esprit s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou! Et accessoirement sauver la vie des gens que Moriarty menaçait. John avait raison, la mort de Sebastian ne le touchait pas plus que ça, en fait il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Mais Will... C'était une toute autre histoire. Il y avait si peu de personnes qui s'étaient intéressées à lui, si peu qui avaient pris la peine de simplement ESSAYER. La solitude constante, la lueur d'inquiétude, de mépris et de haine dans les yeux des gens qui n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre. Face à l'inconnu l'être humain pouvait vraiment être d'une cruauté sans pareille. Le film de sa jeunesse repassait sur l'écran noir de ses paupières, et il ne pouvait y échapper. Les images défilaient, lui procurant une sensation désagréable, comme une pieuvre noire logée dans ses entrailles. Mal à l'aise, il se déplaça sur le canapé et son genou rencontra celui de John, toujours endormi. Le contact suffit à le faire revenir à la réalité, dans le salon, entouré de John et Lestrade. Avec un choc, il se rendit compte que cette période était complètement révolue. La solitude, le sentiment d'exil, de n'être jamais à sa place **,** la volonté de s'enfuir... Tout avait disparu maintenant qu'il avait un foyer et que quelqu'un l'avait accepté. S'en était-il seulement rendu compte? La peine était passée comme un orage de printemps, et les chauds rayons du Soleil semblaient devoir enfin dégeler son coeur. Et puis quoi... devenir vulnérable? John l'acceptait c'est vrai, Mrs Hudson, Molly et Greg aussi mais quid des autres? Tous les Donovan et les Anderson dehors continueraient à le haïr, à vouloir le faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur offrir une faille, de leur montrer un moment de faiblesse. Et puis saurait-il seulement ouvrir son coeur à nouveau? Il lui semblait avoir jeté la clé il y avait des centaines d'a...

\- Sherlock?!

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien : le même rideau noir qui s'était abattu sur le monde depuis la veille était toujours là. La voix de Lestrade lui avait paru très claire, un peu trop proche de lui peut-être même.

\- Vous êtes parmi nous? Je crois que vous vous êtes perdu dans votre palais mental, ça fait bien dix minutes que vous n'avez pas sifflé mot! Je vous demandais si... euh... si vous vouliez que je vous décrive les photos et les dossiers?

A l'entente de sa voix, Sherlock compris que Greg s'était levé pour se mettre juste en face de lui, sûrement un peu inquiet. Il pinça les lèvres en se redressant :

\- C'est bon vous pouvez partir, je regar... j'analyserai tout ça. Revenez demain.

\- Mais je peux rester... Comment est-ce que vous comptez vous y prendre sans...

\- Je comprends que l'attrait de votre appartement ne soit plus le même depuis que votre femme vous a quitté mais vous ne dormirez pas ici pour autant. Vous pouvez y aller, merci.

Une inspiration un peu brusque fit comprendre à Sherlock qu'il avait visé juste. Néanmoins, alors qu'il se levait pour remettre son manteau,l'inspecteur fit une dernière remarque :

\- J'espère seulement que vous n'allez pas demander à John de vous aider car je vous signale qu'il est resté à vos côtés tout le long de votre accident et qu'il est actuellement en train de gagner un repos bien mérité à côté de vous. Il est peut être patient mais il reste humain. Si il ne se fait pas tuer à cause vous, combien de temps supportera-t-il de se faire utiliser ou mépriser?

Sherlock se leva. Il pouvait sentir son visage pâlir sous le coup de l'émotion :

\- John sait très bien dans quoi il s'est engagé.

\- Encore quelques tasses de thé brûlantes jetées à la figure et il risque surtout de démissionner. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ensuite? Retomber dans les vieilles habitudes? Même quand vous aviez encore vos yeux vous étiez aveugle Sherlock, les gens qui vous aiment ne resteront pas éternellement à vos côtés si vous les traitez aussi mal.

Il était désormais à la porte, en train de remettre son écharpe. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais Greg l'interrompit :

\- Et au cas où votre brillant cerveau ne l'ait pas saisi, je parlais aussi pour moi!

Et se retournant, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, Sherlock resta paralysé. Puis il revint vers le canapé en trébuchant sur la chaise que Lestrade avait déplacé. Il tâtonna pour trouver l'épaule de John et le secoua sans ménagement :

\- John! Réveille-toi!

Le dit John émergea rapidement, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Oui...? Quoi?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me lises les dossiers, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

\- Où est Greg?

\- Il est parti, il devait rentrer.

Le visage de Sherlock était parfaitement neutre mais John s'interrogeait quand même

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas demandé à lui? Il connaît mieux les enquêtes que moi... C'est lui qui les a dirigées. Il ne te l'a pas proposé?

\- Si mais...

L'esprit de Sherlock était partagé entre lui dire la vérité, ce qui lui vaudrait d'encore baisser dans son estime ce soir, et lui mentir, en lui faisant plaisir. La plupart des personnes préféraient les mensonges à la vérité.

\- J'ai refusé. Il a beau m'inviter sur ses scènes de crime il ne connaît pas vraiment mes méthodes de travail. Je préfère que ce soit toi, après tout on vit ensemble : tu me connais mieux.

Sherlock savait que John ne refuserait pas de l'aider même s'il était excessivement fatigué. Il s'agissait de meurtres qui l'impliquaient directement et le docteur était sûrement déjà inquiet pour son état après l'accident. Il attendit quelques secondes, en silence. John feuilleta le dossier qui contenait une centaine de pages. Il y avait les photos des scènes de crime, les analyses de Molly et son compte rendu, les comptes rendus des agents et ceux de Lestrade. La migraine le guettait déjà...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

\- Les analyses de Molly sont les dossiers les plus pertinents dans les enquêtes, commence par ceux-là.

John lui lut les résultats d'analyse, rajoutant parfois des indications quand il le pouvait. Onze heure passa, minuit se profilait et Sherlock faiblissait à peine, galvanisé. Au bout de la troisième relecture, John reposa brusquement les papiers sur la table, exaspéré :

\- Il n'y a rien ! Ne me le fais pas relire encore une fois ! Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de Moriarty de faire des erreurs alors qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Un indice John, des miettes d'informations qui nous mèneront à la prochaine victime. Moriarty est en train de jouer donc comme le petit poucet il sème des cailloux. Il sait que je pense comme lui, que je peux le comprendre…

John eût une expression amère

\- Oh vous vous comprenez vraiment bien… Vous vous entendriez comme larrons en foire s'il ne tuait pas tes vieux camarades…

Sherlock entendit dans sa voix son amertume et se tourna vers lui, perplexe :

\- Il y a un problème ? J'ai dit quelque chose… ?

\- Non, rien. Bon à quoi ressemblent ces indices ?

 _« Oh John, vous pouvez le choyer, apportez lui des tasses de thé et des biscuits tant que vous voudrez! Sans le Travail il se laissera dépérir sur votre vieux canapé, et les affaires intéressantes qui le font vivre, c'est moi qui les lui procure! Je suis sa plus forte drogue. Il a besoin de moi pour vivre, comme j'ai besoin de lui .»_ Sherlock n'essayait pas d'arrêter Jim pour le mettre en prison et l'empêcher de nuire. Il acceptait de jouer. Parfois John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle le psychopathe comprenait Sherlock. Jaloux de voir à quel point le détective l'admirait, l'aimait presque. Il n'attendait pas une reconnaissance particulière mais il prenait soin de Sherlock, essayait de le nourrir et de l'empêcher de s'autodétruire. Et malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, John savait que même s'il pouvait légèrement s'améliorer, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le niveau du détective consultant. Il ne quitterait jamais Sherlock, mais ce dernier ne finirait-il pas par se lasser de ce coéquipier un peu lent ?

 _« Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'en ai qu'un. »_

Non. Douter c'était déjà presque trahir. Il ferait confiance à Sherlock jusqu'au bout.

Sherlock était toujours tourné vers lui, silencieux et John détourna le regard, ayant presque l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre penser. Il se racla la gorge :

\- Hum... Alors ? Ces indices ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu pour l'instant…

Il semblait frustré et John se retint de faire un mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Peut-être que Lestrade a oublié de nous faire part de quelque chose… ?

\- Non, je crois qu'il nous manque une information. Ce grésillement au début du message est un peu trop long pour être normal…

Il se leva et tâtonna sur la table à la recherche de l'Ipod et du casque.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas familier avec un logiciel de retouche du son ?

John avoua son ignorance et suivit Sherlock qui essayait de rejoindre son bureau sur lequel était posé son ordinateur.

\- J'ai travaillé sur l'harmonie musicale pendant un moment. Je vais t'indiquer quoi faire et tu vas diriger la souris.

Ils s'assirent côté à côte. Guidé par Sherlock, John brancha l'Ipod (après avoir trouvé un fil correspondant dans le bazar ambiant) et copia la piste sur le logiciel. Il l'allongea, ralentissant la bande sonore une trentaine de fois et repassa le grésillement du début. A sa grande surprise, une voix étrange s'éleva dans une langue inconnue. Il se tourna vers Sherlock :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être Lui. Et la langue m'est inconnue.

Sherlock sourit narquoisement :

\- Ralentit encore un peu et inverse la piste.

\- Hein ?

En soupirant, le grand brun lui expliqua la manipulation. Une fois fini, il appuya sur play. La voix de Jim, bien reconnaissable énonça clairement :

\- Facile ! 23, Hemmington Avenue, je vous y retrouve !

Les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps pour deux raison différentes : Sherlock se dirigeait maladroitement vers la porte alors que John hésitait entre lui barrer la route et appeler Greg pour le tenir informé.

\- Sherlock attends !

Le dénommé Sherlock avait déjà enfilé son manteau et s'attaquait à son écharpe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il y est en ce moment ? Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu sors d'opération ! Appelons Greg et envoyons des policiers en civil qui patrouilleront.

\- Greg ?

\- GREG LESTRADE Sherlock !

Sherlock parut indigné par la proposition :

\- Non ! On a déjà perdu des heures avec ces dossiers qui ne contenaient rien, on aurait dû faire ça en premier ! J'ai du retard !

John s'avança vers le détective qui, il devait l'avouer, avait l'air bien plus en forme que lui.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas y aller Sherlock. Tu es faible, les médicaments vont bientôt cesser de faire effet et en plus…

Il hésita, conscient que sa remarque allait sûrement lui valoir un regard haineux dans sa direction.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à sortir dehors sans… aide.

La tête de Sherlock était un mélange presque comique d'indignation et de fermeté.

\- Tu m'as déjà empêché de sortir une fois, tu ne recommenceras pas John. Si tu as peur pour moi alors viens, sinon reste, je me débrouillerai.

La vérité était que John n'avait aucun droit de le retenir contre son gré. Il pouvait le conseiller, mais ses menaces étaient vaines et Sherlock le savait. Il n'allait certainement pas utiliser la force contre un homme qui venait de subir des opérations, dont les points de suture pouvaient lâcher et dont la moindre rupture de vaisseaux sanguin dans l'œil pouvait le rendre définitivement aveugle. Sherlock ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil, attendant sa réponse. En poussant un juron, John récupéra un losange de Fentanyl et une bouteille d'eau et les lui donna.

\- Tu prends ça sinon tu vas te mettre à hurler sur la scène de crime. Et on se met d'accord : on n'attend pas en faction toute la nuit. On y va, et s'il n'y a rien on rentre en ayant appelé Greg pour que ses hommes patrouillent.

Sherlock dût se dire que la seule chose qui comptait était qu'il le laisse s'y rendre sans faire d'histoire, et qu'une fois là-bas il déciderait de quand repartir puisqu'il accepta précipitamment la proposition. En se rappelant du temps qu'il faisait dehors, John soupira et prit son plus gros manteau. Dans le taxi, il sortit discrètement son portable pour envoyer l'adresse à Greg, certain qu'il les y rejoindrait si il était toujours réveillé.

En fait, une fois sur Hemmington Avenue ils n 'eurent pas à chercher le numéro 23 pendant longtemps. Les lumières des gyrophares et l'agitation les renseignèrent bien assez vite, ainsi que le trou énorme dans l'immeuble que John dût décrire à Sherlock.

En sortant du taxi John saisit discrètement la manche du détective, le rapprochant de lui. Pas besoin de paroles pour savoir qu'il allait ainsi le guider, marmonnant quand il y aurait des trottoirs ou des marches. Avec une grimace, Sherlock se laissa faire. Tout à ses réflexions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il sursauta quand la voix moqueuse de Greg retentit juste à côté de son oreille.

\- Alors déjà ici ?!

Il avait oublié ce détail… Essayant de ne pas penser à la « discussion civilisée » qu'ils avaient eu il y a de cela moins de deux heures, Sherlock aquiesca en silence et laissa John expliquer comment ils avaient eu l'adresse. Lestrade siffla d'étonnement et les dirigea vers la scène de crime, les faisant passer au milieu de la petite foule. Sherlock baissait la tête, profitant de l'ombre pour cacher le fait que ses yeux étaient fermés. Une fois le ruban jaune franchi, l'inspecteur leur résuma les faits :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est l'appartement du deuxième étage qui a été touché le plus sévèrement, la bombe était là. On est arrivé vers minuit, minuit cinq.

John regarda sa montre : minuit trente-cinq.

\- Il y a eu trois victimes pour l'instant : la propriétaire de l'appartement qu'on a retrouvée, ou plutôt ses morceaux, et les deux voisins de droite qui se trouvaient à côté du mur quand il a explosé. Heureusement, les autres appartements étaient soient inoccupés, soit leurs occupants ont eu de la chance… Si Moriarty vous a indiqué cette adresse j'imagine que c'est lui qui a fait ça et que vous connaissez la victime Sherlock.

Le ton était cordial, presque compatissant.

\- Sûrement oui. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Comment est-ce qu'ELLE s'appelle ! C'est une femme et…

A ce moment un agent les interrompit. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme en civil qui de toute évidence paraissait secouée mais essayait de faire bonne figure.

\- Je m'excuse de vous interrompre inspecteur mais il semble qu'on se soit trompé : voici la vraie Miss Joan Willoby.

Sherlock releva brusquement la tête, faisant sursauter John.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas les avoir vus et s'adressa à Lestrade qui la regardait d'un œil rond.

\- Bonsoir, j'imagine que ça doit être une surprise pour vous mais je suis la propriétaire de l'appartement b au deuxième étage. Voici ma carte d'identité, au cas où vous me preniez pour une folle ou une journaliste comme vos collègues.

John qui regardait alternativement l'inconnue et Sherlock vit ce dernier sourire. Greg resta un instant pétrifié mais se reprit :

\- Euh… Miss Joan, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! On vous croyait morte, on a trouvé votre… Enfin un cadavre dans votre appartement. On en a donc déduit que c'était vous, les tests ADN n'avaient pas encore été réalisés. Vous comprendrez l'incrédulité de mes hommes.

Joan eût un pauvre sourire :

\- Bien sûr… J'étais avec des amis au restaurant et je viens de rentrer. L'agent… Hartmann m'a vaguement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et je voulais vous dire que je n'avais laissé l'appartement à personne. Il était vide quand je l'ai quitté ce matin.

Lestrade hocha la tête.

\- Bien, tant mieux pour vous. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance on dirait.

\- En effet, si vous appelez se faire exploser son appartement « beaucoup de chance ».

L'inspecteur se renfrogna, prenant la remarque ironique comme une attaque. En voyant sa réaction la jeune femme rougit et eût un petit rire :

\- Oh je suis désolée, ne le prenez pas mal ! J'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense sans réfléchir aux conséquences !

\- En parlant de ça… Miss Joan, on a une idée de la raison de l'explosion.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais vous présenter à deux… disons deux collègues qui nous assistent. Il semble que vous connaissiez l'un d'entre…

Ils s'étaient retournés, et Lestrade avait le bras tendu en direction du vide. Alertés par le bruit ils baissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Sherlock et John, les fesses par terre dans le caniveau.

 _Quelques secondes plus tôt :_

 _\- Sherlock tu la connais alors ?_

 _\- Oui, elle était avec moi à la fac._

 _\- Mais si elle est vivante alors à qui appartient le cadavre ?! Tu crois que Jim est venu avec une bombe et qu'il…_

 _\- Non, il est toujours en vie. Il faudra attendre que l'enquête avance pour le savoir mais je pencherais pour un déclenchement retardé à l'ouverture de la porte. La bombe était déjà placée, et un voleur qui n'a pas eu de chance est rentré. Il a parcouru quelques mètres et la bombe a explosé._

 _\- Un voleur ? Quelles sont les chances ?_

 _\- En fait, la probabilité est plutôt haute. Nous sommes dans un quartier assez riche, mais pas assez pour que les systèmes de sécurités soient très performants. En plus si on en croit les dires de Lestrade, beaucoup d'appartements étaient inoccupés : l'endroit idéal pour un cambriolage._

 _\- Ça paraît improbable. Ça doit être quelqu'un qui avait les clés de l'appartement et qui est venu en croyant la trouver chez elle, c'est peut être même un membre de sa famille ! Elle est sous le choc et elle n'y a pas encore pensé : il faut aller lui demander._

 _Sherlock secoua la tête, agacé :_

 _\- C'est absurde. Si elle avait laissé les doubles à quelqu'un alors elle se serait directement inquiétée pour la personne. Elle est intelligente, non c'était un voleur. John !_

 _Le fameux John s'avançait vers Greg et Joan. Maladroitement, Sherlock l'attrapa par l'épaule et tenta de l'arrêter mais il ne vit pas le trottoir et trébucha, emportant le docteur dans sa chute._

\- Qu'est-ce vous faites encore ?

Greg tendit la main à John pour l'aider à se relever. Sherlock se releva tout seul et s'épousseta tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. En marmonnant, John revint se poster à côté de lui et salua la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière ne le regardait pas. Joan avait les yeux rivés sur Sherlock, et le regardait comme si elle n'était pas sûre de le reconnaître. Comment savait-il qu'elle était en train de le regarder ? Peut-être était-ce la seule explication logique à ce silence embarrassant. En tout cas, Sherlock avança précautionneusement d'un pas et en relevant la tête où on pouvait voir un sourire, il déclara :

\- Je suis très heureux de te revoir Joan. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Londres.

La jeune femme de toute évidence très impulsive eût un sourire rayonnant et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Sherlock ! Ce que je suis contente de te revoir !

John, complètement estomaqué, observait l'échange aux côtés de Greg. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et l'inspecteur ouvrit la bouche pour formuler leur pensée commune :

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut nous expliquer... ?


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, j'ai pris une décision : (tenter de) finir cette fic avant que la saison 4 de Sherlock n'arrive ^^

Il ne devrait pas rester plus de quatre chapitres alors je devrais y arriver! Enfin... Si je ne refais jamais ce coup de ne pas publier pendant ouch... 4 mois... J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner en faisant un chapitre plus long, mais il faudra attendre la suite pour avoir le gros de l'action. Allez, comme je veux toujours tenir mes promesses il faut que je vous promette de sortir le prochain chapitre avant le 20 Juin! Voilà c'est fait!

Les réponses aux reviews (qui me font toujours aussi plaisir, et qui m'aident à m'améliorer, merci!) et je vous laisse lire! Bisous!

 **Adalas :** Là aussi, j'espère que tu retrouveras l'alternance entre enquête et moments plus humains que tu apprécies! Eh bien, figure toi que tu es à la fois proche et lointaine de la vérité! En fait, c'est son monologue pour le teaser de la BBC "all the world's a stage" qui m'a influencé, et Hamlet... Ça a un sens pour la suite ;) Merci pour tes reviews et pourvu que tu aimes la suite!

 **Elie Bluebell :** Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, tu y découvriras au moins qui est "cette femme"! ;)

 **Slange :** Je vais essayer de l'exploiter bien plus dans les chapitres à venir, qui risquent d'être un petit peu plus dark. (il faut vraiment être dans l'ombre pour apprécier la lumière!). J'espère que tu liras la suite avec plaisir!

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

* * *

John n'était pas Sherlock, c'était une évidence. Et en ce moment même, le docteur cherchait à déterminer s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en être frustré. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il cherchait à se rappeler si Sherlock avait déjà fait mention d'une certaine Joan auparavant, et sa mémoire fatiguée ne semblait pas vouloir remonter au-delà de l'accident du détective. Il souhaita brièvement avoir son propre palais mental, avant de se rappeler que le seul être humain qu'il connaissait qui en possédait un était par la même occasion, complètement insupportable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil meurtrier au détective qui avait emmené la jeune femme plus loin sans leur donner une explication : ça valait bien la peine de le réveiller et de le faire venir juste pour ça. Agacé, il se retourna vers Greg qui semblait partager ses réflexions et qui afficha un sourire un peu moqueur en voyant son air frustré :

\- Il joue au mystérieux, comme d'habitude, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour lui remonter le moral laissons-le faire. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faisiez dans le caniveau : j'ai failli vous prendre en photo mais ma conscience professionnelle m'a rattrapé.

Son sourire moqueur s'effaça en entendant la théorie de Sherlock, faisant place à une moue dubitative.

\- Un voleur ? C'est vraiment peu probable non ?

John haussa vaguement les épaules, montrant clairement qu'il pensait la même chose.

\- Pas selon lui en tout cas.

\- Donc Moriarty ou un complice vient et pose une bombe, un voleur entre et la déclenche sauvant bien involontairement notre chère jeune femme, mais tuant ses gentils voisins qui ont eu moins de chance qu'elle…

Il resta pensif un instant, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans les poches de son long manteau.

\- Sa théorie a le mérite d'être facile à vérifier : dès qu'on aura les résultats du test ADN on saura si la personne fait partie de nos fichiers. Il faudra attendre demain pour le savoir, je vous enverrai un message. Je devrais être content que cette Joan Willoby en ait réchappé en tout cas, le plan de Moriarty a échoué... Mais…

John leva les yeux pour regarder son visage, surpris par le ton dur de l'inspecteur, mais ce dernier échappa à son regard en interpellant un de ses agents à qui il emprunta une cigarette. Quand il revint sous l'éclairage du lampadaire, ses traits étaient neutres, mais John pensait savoir ce qui le troublait.

\- Mais nous n'y sommes pour rien… C'est ce que vous vouliez dire ?

Greg émit un grognement avant de soupirer.

\- Et puis il y a ce couple dont on va devoir appeler les enfants...

Il y eût quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Greg essaya en vain d'allumer sa cigarette, le bruit du briquet résonnant dans les pensées de John, puis soudainement il écrasa son poing contre le lampadaire sous lequel ils se tenaient. John s'écarta en levant un sourcil :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Le visage de l'inspecteur était crispé, amer. Ses yeux se fermèrent, dissimulant à peine la colère qui l'habitait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se tut en voyant l'air inquiet de John. Son poing se desserra, laissant tomber la cigarette écrasée au sol. Il fit une vague tentative de sourire qui n'arriva même pas à le convaincre lui-même et resta immobile sous la tache jaune sale de l'éclairage nocturne. Une petite brise fraîche vint agiter leurs manteaux et John ressentit long frisson.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais coincer Moriarty.

L'aveu contenait autant de colère que d'amertume. John resta silencieux : il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Des deux personnes qui pouvaient prétendre combattre Moriarty, l'un venait de le relâcher dans la nature et l'autre était trop fasciné par lui pour tenter de le faire emprisonner.

\- Je refuse… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire… Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça, je suis sûr que vous comprenez John. Je ne suis pas devenu flic pour ça, pour rester impuissant… Et le regarder assassiner en toute impunité.

Il regarda du côté du détective qui parlait à Joan avec un petit sourire :

\- C'est trop injuste. Je prendrais sa place sur le champ, avec toutes les critiques, la solitude, les menaces de mort et les blessures si seulement je pouvais aussi avoir son intelligence et que je pouvais enfin arrêter tous ces criminels.

John n'avait jamais vu Lestrade aussi amer.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à voir le drame de toute cette histoire…

John serra les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Sherlock était difficilement défendable, discutant avec animation avec la ravissante jeune femme qui souriait. Même l'attitude de cette dernière, qui venait d'échapper à la mort et qui avait eu ses voisins tués à cause d'une bombe qui la visait était trop décalée. C'était plus surprenant que l'insensibilité d'un sociopathe notoire… Et pourtant...Il fronça les sourcils, et revit en mémoire la pâleur du détective lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de « Will ».

\- Je sais que Sherlock n'a pas l'air d'être très touché en ce moment même, mais vous savez comme moi qu'il dissimule souvent ses sentiments pour se protéger. Et… Je crois que la mort de son ancien professeur l'a vraiment ému. Je suis sûr que même si il ne le montre pas, il prend cette enquête très à cœur…

\- Oui, peut-être…

Greg admit, un sourire crispé accroché aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, il cherche à gagner la « partie ». Mais en tout cas, je parie mon insigne qu'il ne cherche pas à m'aider à arrêter Moriarty. Si je pouvais le faire seul ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il serait derrière les barreaux mais je ne peux pas trouver des preuves l'incriminant parce qu'il est plus fort que le Yard entier. Et la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider à le coincer a décidé de « jouer » avec lui, et le trouve si intéressant qu'il ne voudra jamais qu'on enferme à jamais un spécimen pareil.

A contrecœur John acquiesça :

\- Je sais. Savoir qu'il est aussi proche de ce psychopathe me rend malade. J'aimerais qu'il soit enfermé une bonne fois pour toutes… Et encore, il s'échapperait sûrement. Il me ferait presque regretter la peine de mort.

\- Essayez d'en parler à Sherlock, peut-être qu'il vous écoutera ?

Le docteur fit entendre un rire incrédule, mais en voyant l'air grave de l'inspecteur il haussa les sourcils :

\- Quoi, vous êtes sérieux ?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

John le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et dût admettre qu'il avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Non… Je ne comprends pas, vous savez comme moi qu'il ne m'écoutera jamais.

Greg s'adossa mollement au lampadaire et le regarda pensivement.

\- Il tient beaucoup à vous John et…

\- Je sais, je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement…

\- Écoutez, le coupa Greg, je le connaissais bien avant vous et je peux vous dire une chose : il a changé d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais crû possible. Il est devenu un homme meilleur grâce à vous, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier son intérêt pour Moriarty si vous lui montrez à quel point vous y tenez vraiment.

John pouvait voir un vague mélange de confiance et d'espoir dans les yeux de l'inspecteur qui fit germer un doute dans son esprit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre à demander à Sherlock, même si il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'une conversation à sens unique n'ayant aucun impact sur le détective.

\- J'essaierai…

Greg acquiesça, satisfait. John lui jeta un regard en biais : en disant qu'il connaissait Sherlock depuis plus longtemps que son colocataire, Lestrade avait mis le doigt sur un point qui intriguait le médecin depuis un certain temps. Il se racla la gorge avant de poser la question qui le travaillait :

\- Hum… Il a vraiment changé ?

Greg, qui était retourné dans ses pensées, se retourna, un peu perdu :

\- Qui ça ? Oh, Sherlock ! Oui... oui vraiment beaucoup. J'imagine que vous avez vous-même vu des changements (John hocha la tête) mais c'est bien plus important que ça…

Il se racla un peu la gorge et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au détective qui était toujours dans une conversation animée avec la jeune femme brune.

\- J'évite d'en parler en général… On a… Une sorte d'arrangement avec Mycroft. J'ai vu des côtés de Sherlock assez... sombres et quand il m'a fait la proposition qu'il vous a faite aussi, de lui fournir des informations sur son état et sur ses activités, j'ai accepté. Pas pour l'argent (il secoua la tête en voyant l'air gêné de John) et je ne dis pas ça pour gagner votre approbation, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Seulement, c'était la seule manière de le contrôler un peu à l'époque. S'il avait pu, Mycroft lui aurait sûrement créé des affaires pour l'occuper… Si j'avais pu l'aider seulement par ma présence, comme ça semble être le cas pour vous je n'aurais pas choisi cette voie, mais nous n'avons pas la relation que vous avez tous les deux. Enfin, maintenant qu'il va mieux on évite de parler de cette période, je pense que vous comprenez.

\- Vous en parlez comme s'il avait été… suicidaire.

Greg lui lança un regard entendu :

\- C'est pas à moi de vous en parler, même si je sais que c'est difficile d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de sa bouche. Mais vous pouvez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi l'ennui l'entraînait quand au lieu de vous il n'avait que la solitude… Enfin, Dieu merci, cette période est derrière lui !

\- L'est-elle vraiment ?

John aurait menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que Sherlock se suicide par ennui, à force de plonger dans les recoins sombres de son cerveau. Mais jusqu'ici, rien ne lui avait fait penser que cette théorie assez extrême pouvait représenter un scénario plausible. C'était tout au plus une de ces pensées saugrenues qui le prenait lorsqu'il était sous la douche et qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder un peu trop librement. Il savait que livré à lui même, l'esprit de Sherlock avait une nette propension à l'auto-destruction, et l'air sombre de Lestrade ne le rassurait pas. Il sentit un poids se rajouter sur ses épaules fatiguées. Est-ce que cette menace allait le hanter à présent ? Allait-il pouvoir laisser Sherlock seul dans l'appartement dix minutes alors qu'il s'ennuyait sans craindre de trouver à son retour un corps sans vie ?

Lestrade vit que dans sa fatigue, John commençait à envisager le pire.

\- Bien sûr que cette période est derrière lui John. Vous êtes vous jamais réellement inquiété de ça ? Non et il y a une raison à cette tranquillité : vous vivez avec lui et vous êtes médecin, vous auriez vu les indices d'un tel comportement. Si vous ne les avez pas vu c'est qu'il n'y en a plus.

En voyant la moue dubitative de John, l'inspecteur pointa Sherlock du menton.

\- Si il vous faut une dernière preuve regardez-le : il est aveugle John. Il est aveugle et il continue à se battre pour résoudre cette enquête.

\- Et alors ? C'est Sherlock, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait...

\- Je peux vous dire qu'avant il n'aurait pas tenu une heure.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire qu'en se réveillant sans ses yeux, il aurait immédiatement cherché une voie de sortie pour l'au-delà car c'était sa seule raison de vivre. S'il est parmi nous c'est qu'il a trouvé une autre bonne raison de vivre vous ne croyez pas ?

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part il se dirigea vers le grand brun et Joan qui étaient en train de parler, jugeant certainement que le temps des explications était venu. Après un petit instant nécessaire pour assimiler l'information, John sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Certains prendraient peut-être peur face à un tel engagement, à une telle responsabilité. Être la raison de vivre de quelqu'un, savoir que si on partait un jour, on prenait le risque de voir cette personne dépérir ou mourir, ça pouvait être terrifiant. Mais pour John ça signifiait tout autre chose. Ça signifiait que si Greg avait raison, le profond attachement qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock n'était pas à sens unique. Que leur situation actuelle n'était pas totalement désespérée et que Sherlock pourrait trouver du réconfort dans sa présence le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution. Et ça signifiait aussi qu'il avait une chance de le convaincre d'arrêter Moriarty. Essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureux (il était sur une scène de crime !) il rejoint les trois autres qui parlaient.

Apparemment Sherlock avait expliqué à Joan pourquoi son appartement s'était fait exploser puisqu'elle le fusillait du regard... Bien inutilement d'ailleurs, car de un elle n'avait pas l'air très menaçante, pensa John, et de deux Sherlock ne pouvait pas la voir faire.

\- Et comment je vais faire sans mon appartement William Sherlock Scott Holmes ? C'est toi le grand génie qui vas m'en offrir un nouveau avec ton maigre salaire ?

Le détective haussa les épaules.

\- Mycroft t'en achètera un nouveau dès ce soir j'en suis sûr. Tu n'as qu'à lui promettre un an de tranquillité supplémentaire et il t'offre le quartier.

Greg et John posèrent leur question en même temps :

\- Vous connaissez Mycroft ?!

\- Elle connaît aussi Mycroft ?!

Joan se retourna vers le détective, le visage complètement neutre. Pendant un instant John crût voir un masque inhumain, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, comme celui d'un soldat surentraîné. Son instinct lui affirma immédiatement que cette jeune femme n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait et que même si elle l'avait caché du mieux qu'elle avait pu, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Sherlock fasse mention de son frère. John regarda le détective et lui demanda d'un ton ferme s'il pouvait enfin leur présenter la jeune femme. Sherlock acquiesça :

\- Joan, inutile de t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas laissé échapper le nom de Mycroft sans faire exprès. Je te présente le Docteur John Watson, mon colocataire, et l'inspecteur Lestrade. Mycroft leur fait confiance... Enfin si on considère qu'il a confiance en quelqu'un. Disons qu'il ne leur a pas posé plus de deux ou trois mouchards dessus.

Du coin de l'oeil, John vit Greg sourire légèrement. Lui-même essayait encore de déterminer si il devait prendre l'affirmation de Sherlock au sérieux ou non et il se promit de lui poser la question quand ils seraient au calme. Il reporta son attention sur Joan qui semblait plus détendue et les regardait maintenant avec un sourire. Elle s'avança vers Lestrade pour lui serrer la main d'abord :

\- Le fameux Inspecteur Lestrade, enfin ! Mycroft a souvent mentionné votre nom, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Greg fit une grimace et lui répondit ironiquement :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas tari d 'éloges à mon sujet… Quand Sherlock se sera enfin décidé à vous présenter, je pourrai peut-être dire la même chose de vous, votre nom me dit effectivement quelque chose.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour enfin présenter Joan mais il dût la refermer car cette dernière s'était tournée vers John, avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux, et s'exclamait :

\- Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez vous, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir reconnu plus tôt mais je viens de passer une année à l'étranger où je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de nouvelles de notre cher détective. Néanmoins, je me rappelle avoir appris juste avant mon départ qu'il s'était trouvé un colocataire. Mycroft était très méfiant mais si j'en crois Sherlock, et surtout le fait que vous habitez toujours ensemble après tout ce temps, tout s'est bien passé.

John ne masqua pas son sourire. Tout en repensant à la bombe qui avait explosé les vitres de l'appartement, à la chasse à l'homme de leur premier soir de colocation et à toutes les mésaventures qu'ils avaient affrontées ensemble, il lui répondit qu'en effet, tout se passait bien. Il crût voir une expression entendue traverser les traits de la jeune femme, comme si elle se doutait de ce que vivre avec Sherlock signifiait mais elle se retourna rapidement vers le grand brun qui attendait de finir les présentations, vexé qu'on l'ait coupé. Elle lui saisit le bras et lui affirma qu'il pouvait la présenter, souriant malicieusement à son expression pincée.

\- Inspecteur Lestrade, John, je vous présente Joan Willoby, une ancienne camarade de l'Université. Officiellement, elle travaille comme photographe pour Reporter Sans Frontières et a un mépris teinté d'indifférence pour le gouvernement anglais.

Sherlock fit une brève pause, ménageant son effet. Il attendait clairement que quelqu'un lui pose la question évidente. Légèrement agacé, John se lança :

\- Et officieusement ?

Le détective eût un petit sourire qui fit lever les yeux à John.

\- Officieusement, vous avez devant vous une des meilleures agents de Mycroft à l'étranger. Elle connaît une douzaine de langues et de nombreux dialectes et il l'envoie à droite à gauche pour toutes sortes de missions.

John remarqua, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, le durcissement des traits de Sherlock quand il prononça le nom de son frère. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce que Mycroft avait bien pu penser pour abandonner Sherlock dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, Lestrade laissa échapper un petit sifflement amusé, et Joan le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je me disais bien…

Il rigola doucement et leva la main en signe d'excuse.

\- C'est un petit mystère qui s'explique. J'étais souvent avec Mycroft quand il recevait vos messages, et comme parfois il me laissait approcher un peu plus que son périmètre de confort normal, j'ai aperçu quelques uns de vos échanges.

En l'écoutant, John fût complètement stupéfait. Il avait bien remarqué que les deux hommes se connaissaient plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Mycroft laisserait un jour lire quelqu'un lire ses messages, fût-ce Greg. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'adresser à lui pour savoir ce que manigançait Mycroft après tout ? Il reporta son attention sur Joan qui avait légèrement rougi. Mais l'inspecteur reprit la parole :

\- Vous allez rire, parce qu'en fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui je me demandais si ces messages ne venaient pas de quelqu'un d'autre…

Greg regarda John dans les yeux et ce dernier leva les sourcils aussi haut qu'il le pût.

\- Quoi ? Moi ?

Un petit rire parvint aux oreilles de Sherlock, et la voix claire de Joan s'éleva :

\- Ah oui… Évidemment… J.W. Les initiales.

Greg hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, plus je lisais les messages plus j'étais perdu. Il me semblait euh… peu probable que John les ait envoyé. Mais il faut dire que Mycroft avait toujours l'air un peu agacé quand il les ouvrait.

John, était-ce la fatigue ?, n'avait pas perçu le tact qui avait fait hésiter l'inspecteur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous semblait peu probable que ça soit moi ?

Lestrade regarda l 'ex soldat avec hésitation et bégaya une explication à propos des relations peu amicales entre Mycroft et John, ce qui diminuait les chances d'un échange de messages. Son argumentation aurait été beaucoup plus crédible si Sherlock n'avait passé son temps à renifler avec scepticisme. Finalement, ce fût Joan qui expliqua sous le regard soutenu de l'inspecteur :

\- Ce que le cher Détective Inspecteur essaie de vous cacher de manière peu convaincante, c'est que les messages que j'envoie à Mycroft Holmes sont d'ordre personnels.

John ne pût s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et posa immédiatement la question qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Vous… Vous entretenez une relation avec… MYCROFT HOLMES ?

Joan grimaça un sourire :

\- Disons que j'essaie. Il se débarrasse de moi aussi souvent qu'il en a l'occasion, mais je crois qu'à force de le harceler j'aurai peut-être une chance. Il finira sûrement par se lasser et un jour j'y arriverai.

En voyant le sourire moqueur de Sherlock, John se rendit compte qu'il était au courant de cette situation depuis un certain temps au moins. L'ex soldat se demanda brièvement combien de surprises comme ça il allait encore avoir, mais il ne pût qu'admirer la franchise de Joan face à sa question. Il éprouvait désormais un curieux mélange d'affection et de méfiance envers elle (comment une personne saine pouvait-elle être attirée par Mycroft Holmes, cette femme avait sûrement un côté dangereusement déséquilibré).

Un agent vint à leur rencontre et interrompit leur discussion pour annoncer à Greg qu'ils en avaient fini avec la scène de crime. Le corps avait été emporté, les témoignages avaient été recueillis, avec l'heure tardive les curieux étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux et la scientifique en avait fini. Ils avaient posé les scellés, il ne restait plus qu'à chacun à rentrer chez soi. L'inspecteur donna encore quelques ordres et se tourna vers Joan qui pianotait sur son téléphone :

\- Est-ce que vous avez une personne que vous pouvez appeler pour cette nuit, ou vous voulez que je vous dépose à un hôtel ?

La jeune femme sourit, mais ses yeux se durcirent :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce Moriarty abandonne sa cible aussi facilement, surtout si j'en crois tout ce que m'en a dit Sherlock. J'essaie de joindre Mycroft, mais il ne répond pas.

Sherlock marmonna que c'était une habitude chez lui et se tourna dans la direction qu'il croyait être celle de John.

\- Inutile. Même s'il te répond, il faut que l'on parle de l'affaire ensemble. Viens à l'appartement au moins jusqu'à demain. Tu veux bien John ?

Joan et Lestrade ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à cette demande. John sourit, conscient du fait que voir Sherlock prendre en compte l'avis des autres était toujours surprenant. Il tapota l'épaule du grand brun pour lui indiquer qu'il était dans la mauvaise direction et lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas. Je dormirai dans le salon.

Sherlock leva la main et fronça les sourcils :

\- Non, tu es déjà fatigué, tu t'es à moitié endormi sur moi tout à l'heure. Je dormirai sur le canapé, j'y dors presque aussi souvent que dans mon lit.

John leva les sourcils et ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'affection pour Sherlock. Sa froideur et son constant manque de considération et d'empathie ne rendaient ses rares moments de sollicitude que plus beaux. Néanmoins, même si John savait que dormir sur le canapé ne dérangerait pas le grand brun en temps normal, il ne pouvait pas oublier les événements récents. Il se rapprocha du détective pour lui répondre, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas la remarque en public.

\- Merci Sherlock, mais tu sors tout juste d'une opération et tu es sûrement plus fatigué que moi, même si tu ne le sens pas encore. Dis-moi si j'ai tort, mais je crois que tu commences à sentir les effets du Fentanyl se dissiper n'est-ce pas ?

John vit le doute errer sur le visage de Sherlock un instant. Deux voix s'affrontaient dans son esprit, l'une luttant pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et l'autre voulant avouer la vérité _parce que c'était pour John._ Il finit par soupirer et grogner vaguement, pendant que les autres attendaient en les regardant. John lui serra le bras à travers la manche et se tourna vers eux :

\- Ne vous faites pas de souci Greg, si Joan est d'accord, elle peut dormir à l'appartement ce soir. Comme ça, on pourra tous se retrouver là bas demain pour discuter de l'affaire et des mesures à prendre pour contrer Moriarty, du moins dès que vous en aurez fini avec l'incident de ce soir.

L'inspecteur se tourna vers la jeune femme qui hocha la tête, et voyant que tout était réglé, commença à se diriger vers sa voiture.

\- Entendu, je vous enverrai un message pour vous dire si le mort était dans nos fichiers.

Sherlock souffla d'un air agacé, exaspéré que l'inspecteur doute encore de sa théorie, mais John remercia Lestrade et vint reprendre la manche du détective pour le guider hors de la scène de crime. L'ex soldat leva rapidement la bande de police jaune avant que Sherlock ne rentre dedans mais ne parvint pas à la soulever assez, ce qui résulta en un grognement du grand brun qui se la prit dans le visage. John s'excusa, à moitié hilare et Joan les suivit à une petite distance, lentement, les regardant avec un sourire affectueux sur le visage. Tandis qu'ils naviguaient entre les derniers policiers restés sur les lieux, John sentit Sherlock s'affaisser légèrement contre lui. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en un mince pli et il fonça les sourcils, se reprochant amèrement d'avoir cédé à Sherlock lorsqu'il lui avait « demandé » de sortir.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

Il y eût un bref silence et la voix de Sherlock s'éleva, bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. Manifestement, le Fentanyl avait cessé de faire effet il y avait un petit moment, mais il l'avait habilement dissimulé.

\- Mal au crâne, mes yeux me lancent.

 _Pas étonnant_ pensa John en regardant le gonflement violacé qui entourait toujours les yeux de Sherlock. Il eût à nouveau un pincement au coeur en repensant à la couleur profonde qui avait donné avant l'accident un regard surréaliste au détective. _Et beau_ , ne put s'empêcher de remarquer John. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se rendre compte du charme qu'exerçait Sherlock, et si sa personnalité y était pour beaucoup (quoiqu'elle soit également la cause d'une haine farouche chez beaucoup de personnes), son regard jouait un rôle clé dans ce magnétisme. _Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme…_ John pensa pour lui même que c'était sûrement ce qu'il aimait le plus lorsqu'il regardait Sherlock dans les yeux : il avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher du doigt son monde, sa réalité à lui. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise maintenant que ces fenêtres sur l'âme avaient été couvertes de lourds rideaux de sang, masquant la vue d'un côté et de l'autre de leur paroi. C'était comme si Sherlock était désormais bloqué à l'intérieur et que John se retrouvait coincé dehors, incapable de l'aider.

Une voix claire sortit John de ses pensées sombres. Joan s'était avancée et lui demandait si elle devait appeler un taxi : ils n'étaient pas sur une route très fréquentée et il était tard. John approuva d'un signe de tête, et pendant qu'elle pianotait sur son téléphone, il murmura à l'intention de Sherlock :

\- Tu crois qu'elle sera en sécurité à l'appartement ? Moriarty va sûrement essayer de « finir le travail » dès qu'il se sera rendu compte que son plan a raté, et il nous a déjà prouvé que s'introduire chez nous lui était facile ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra faire si il pose une bombe à l'appartement, ou si il nous fait un chantage en s'en prenant à Mme Hudson ? Il est peut-être même déjà au courant ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit sécurisé… quelque part de sûr que Mycroft pourrait nous trouver…

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec prudence, et fût complètement exaspéré d'entendre la réponse laconique de Sherlock.

\- Non.

\- Sherlock, si c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, je trouve…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, le coupa Sherlock.

John le fixa un instant , cherchant à savoir s'il était franc.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Sherlock se tourna légèrement de côté, et John remarqua qu'il penchait la tête dans la direction de Joan. Cette dernière finissait de parler au téléphone et s'apprêtait à raccrocher. Dans un souffle, Sherlock répondit :

\- Plus tard.

John hésita à insister, mais il comprit à l'air déterminé du détective qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Joan raccrocha et leur annonça qu'une voiture venait les chercher. Alors qu'ils attendaient sur le trottoir, l'air frais de la nuit leur caressant le visage, John se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la main posée sur le bras de Sherlock, et remarqua avec un sourire que ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu et s'affaissa, la fatigue reprenant ses droits sur son corps. Les minutes passaient lentement, et John luttait maintenant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Soudain, le sortant un peu de sa torpeur, il sentit le bras de Sherlock se dégager de sa prise. Il le laissa faire, pensant qu'il en avait eu marre, mais aussitôt une main fraîche vint se poser sur sa gorge et une autre tâtonna pour trouver son front. John écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, tandis que Sherlock pressait ses doigts contre son cou. Il comprit soudainement que le détective ne pouvant s'appuyer sur ce qu'il voyait pour déduire l'état de John, il devait se servir d'un autre moyen. L'ex soldat ne dit rien et se laissa manipuler, touché par l'inquiétude de Sherlock. Le grand brun plissa les lèvres et enleva ses mains, et John ressentit l'envie de les reprendre pour les poser à nouveau. Il rougit un peu quand il pensa à Joan qui devait les regarder mais lorsqu'il se tourna de son côté, la jeune femme observait la nuit. Après tout, pensa John, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible à aimer avoir de l'attention de Sherlock. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva en un murmure :

\- Ton pouls est légèrement trop rapide, et je crois que tu as un peu de fièvre.

Il porta ses mains à son propre cou et commença à dénouer son écharpe bleue.

\- Tu es trop fatigué, tu risques de tomber vraiment malade.

Il l'enleva complètement et tendit sa main avec l'écharpe contre la poitrine de John. Ce dernier pensa à refuser, mais la nuit était fraîche, et surtout, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tomber malade maintenant ! Il prit le morceau d'étoffe d'une main et alors que Sherlock retirait la sienne, il lui saisit brièvement de l'autre. Il la pressa légèrement et souffla :

\- Merci Sherlock.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du détective qui lui rétorqua :

\- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir ça, je suis sûr que ton apparence doit être assez comique.

John pouffa en mettant l'écharpe autour de son propre cou, ressentant un profond sentiment de confort.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis ton manteau et ton chapeau.

\- Ce n'est pas MON chapeau.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de l'Angleterre apparemment.

\- L'Angleterre se trompe.

John rit doucement et laissa ses doigts courir sur le tissu bleu.

\- Elle est vraiment confortable cette écharpe, je comprends pourquoi tu ne la quittes jamais quand tu sors.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « évidemment ». John savait que la plupart des vêtements du détective coûtaient plus cher que sa garde robe entière, et il comprenait désormais que ce n'était pas que par caprice. Il enfonça son menton dans l'écharpe, et pensa que vu que Sherlock en avait probablement une dizaine, il arriverait peut être à garder celle-là. Malgré la blague du détective, il était plutôt sûr qu'elle lui allait bien. Ses divagations furent interrompues par l'appel de Joan qui lui désignait deux phares approchant et qui se révélèrent être le taxi. Joan monta à l'avant, laissant la banquette arrière aux deux hommes. John guida silencieusement Sherlock vers la voiture et l'aida discrètement à s'installer pendant que le grand brun annonçait l'adresse au chauffeur. Le trajet se fit silencieusement et John ne tarda pas à sombrer dans une profonde torpeur, presque hypnotisé par les lumières des lampadaires qui éclairaient l'intérieur de la voiture à intervalles réguliers. Sherlock le secoua lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et Joan paya le taxi malgré ses protestations. Ils remontèrent à l'appartement et John souhaita la bienvenue à leur invitée qui embrassa la pièce d'un regard appréciateur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? Ou vous voulez monter vous coucher ?

\- C'est gentil mais j'étais au restaurant il y a quelques heures à peine. Je vais aller dormir, mais je peux prendre le canapé vous savez ! J'ai déjà dormi dans des endroits bien pires…

\- C'est hors de question, lui rétorqua John en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dans ce cas, je vous suis. Si vous pouviez me montrer la salle de bain, je pense par contre que je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à leur échange, Sherlock s'était effondré sur le canapé, les traits contractés. La douleur était tenable mais il ressentait une fatigue extrême qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

John se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, avant de monter rapidement à l'étage pour montrer la chambre à la jeune femme. Il prit pour lui même un jogging et un T-shirt qui lui feraient office de pyjama, une chaude couverture et un oreiller, et donna à Joan tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il redescendit ensuite pour lui montrer la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma après l'avoir remercié. John retourna aussitôt à la cuisine où il prépara un thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il se rapprocha de Sherlock qui essayait de faire bonne figure.

\- Tu veux que je te désinfecte tes blessures ?

Le détective hocha la tête lentement, et John récupéra le sachet de l'hôpital duquel il tira des compresses et le désinfectant, ainsi que les gouttes pour les yeux. Il prit une chaise et s'installa face à Sherlock qui l'attendait patiemment. Tout en imbibant une compresse, John ne pût s'empêcher de fixer son visage avec pitié. Il commença son travail avec douceur, désinfectant d'abord toutes les petites plaies sur les joues, le front, le menton. Il remarqua alors que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et il posa doucement la compresse dessus, provoquant un mouvement de recul de Sherlock qui le surprit.

\- Pardon Sherlock, je t'ai fait mal ?

Le grand brun reprit son masque d'indifférence et marmonna une réponse inintelligible, mais lorsque John posa sa main sur son cou pour stabiliser son visage, il sentit que le pouls était rapide. Une idée étrange lui vint à l'esprit. _Est-ce qu'il a cru que je l'embrassais ?_ Il passa aux yeux en essayant d'être encore plus doux si c'était possible. Pendant que Sherlock se crispait et tremblait parfois sous la douleur, John sentit son propre coeur battre plus fort, et se maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Un vulgaire collégien ? L'homme en face de lui souffrait et bon dieu, il était docteur ! Néanmoins, il était difficile d'arrêter son esprit de réfléchir, et John se trouva bientôt à nouveau en train de s'interroger sur le recul de Sherlock. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, ou bien sa curiosité était bien trop grande, mais il décida de retenter l'expérience et après avoir changé de compresse il repassa sur la lèvre fendue avec délicatesse. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne recula pas mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur son pouls qui remontait à nouveau en flèche. John était complètement fasciné. Il avait toujours considéré Sherlock comme quelqu'un de plutôt froid, bien qu'il sache que cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une profonde affection pour Mme Hudson, Greg ou John lui-même. Voir qu'il pouvait faire naître en lui quelque chose assez fort pour déstabiliser le grand détective le remplissait d'un sentiment de puissance et de surprise qui le fit trembler légèrement. Sherlock dût sentir son trouble car il détourna son visage en essayant de prendre un air ennuyé.

\- Je crois que l'on peut passer aux gouttes à présent non ?

Le médecin se redressa et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui poser une question, mais il se retint de justesse.

\- Oui, il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux.

\- Évidemment.

John ne releva pas. Tout en débouchant le flacon et en soignant Sherlock, il se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais rien su de la vie… personnelle de son colocataire. Son pouls rapide pouvait simplement s'expliquer par le fait que Sherlock avait eu très peu de contacts de ce genre, et que ça le rendait nerveux. _Ou alors_ , pensa-t-il, _peut-être qu'il aime les hommes_. Si c'était le cas, John n'en avait rien à faire. Il l'avait dit à Sherlock lors de leur premier repas au restaurant, et c'était toujours le cas. Il aimait, _appréciait_ se corrigea-t-il, Sherlock pour ce qu'il était. En même temps, John ne l'avait jamais vu manifester de l'attirance pour un seul homme, et la seule personne qui avait réussi à le charmer était Irène Adler. Une petite pensée vint lui souffler à l'oreille : « _peut-être que ce n'est pas les hommes qu'il aime, peut-être que c'est simplement toi_ ». Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et attribua cette pensée à la fatigue : il vivait avec Sherlock, il l'aurait remarqué si son colocataire avait éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour lui.

« _Tu es la seule personne qu'il ait accepté dans sa vie. »_

\- Il se fiche éperdument de savoir si je vais bien ou non, pensa John.

« _C'est pour ça qu'il t'a donné sa propre écharpe ? »_

L'ex soldat ignora un reniflement agacé de son colocataire et changea son angle d'attaque :

\- Il n'a jamais montré aucune attirance pour moi.

« _Eh bien, il a quand même réussi à faire partir toutes tes copines_ »

\- Non, corrigea t-il, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su leur montrer assez d'attention. Il n'y était pour rien.

« _Oh, pas assez d'attention parce que tu t'occupais trop… de Sherlock ?_ »

Il y eût un moment de flottement pendant que John essayait de percer le sous-entendu qu'il avait lui-même formulé, mais sentant qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse il reprit son débat intérieur, entendant vaguement Sherlock se racler la gorge.

\- Il me l'aurait dit.

« _Il ne le sait sûrement pas lui-même, et même si c'était le cas, pour une fois qu'il a quelqu'un d'aussi proche il ne voudrait pas risquer_ _de briser_ _votre amitié, surtout que tu affirmes tout le temps ne pas être gay_. »

\- On est amis. Amis.

« _Ça n'empêche rien_ »

\- ET JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

« _Ça non plus_ »

Ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire

 **« Je suis attiré par les femmes mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis généralement pas attiré par les hommes que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un homme, tu comprends? J'imagine que ce genre de choses peut arriver, tu tombes amoureux d'un esprit et d'un corps particulier, pas d'un genre. »** et finalement la question de Sherlock… « **Quelle est la différence? Par exemple pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécies sans m'aimer? »** C'était une question difficile. Une question qu'il avait été heureux de pouvoir esquiver. Mais pourquoi ? John sentit son exaspération augmenter, d'autant plus que Sherlock continuait de renifler avec agacement.

\- Il n'y a rien, absolument rien pour prouver qu'il a une attirance pour moi, se dit-il.

 _« C'est drôle que tout le monde pense le contraire »_

\- Quoi ?

 _« Eh bien, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tout le monde vous prenne pour un couple »_

\- Tout le monde se trompe.

John crût presque entendre la petite voix rigoler doucement à l'imitation involontaire mais parfaite qu'il venait de faire de son colocataire.

Un reniflement agacé plus fort que les précédents le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et il poussa un magnifique juron en se rendant compte que pendant son débat, il avait mis au moins trente gouttes de trop dans chaque œil de Sherlock. Il marmonna des excuses, mais le détective resta silencieux, laissant le médecin éponger ses dégâts. Au même moment, ils entendirent Joan sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger vers le salon en passant par la cuisine. Sa voix leur parvint, étonnée :

\- Vous faites chauffer une casserole vide ?

John poussa à nouveau un juron et se dirigea précipitamment vers la gazinière sur laquelle il avait oublié l'eau pour le thé. Il remit vivement la casserole sous le robinet pour la remplir à nouveau et la reposa sur le feu, sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'avais mis de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, et comme je soignais Sherlock, j'ai complètement oublié.

Une exclamation moqueuse venant du salon fit grogner John et sourire Joan.

\- Je venais juste vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, même si, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, il serait plus juste de vous souhaiter une bonne matinée. Je me lève tôt généralement mais il est possible que je fasse la grasse mat pour une fois. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si vous trouvez que je dors trop tard n'hésitez pas à me réveiller.

John lui souhaita bonne nuit et voulut s'excuser pour l'absence de réponse de Sherlock mais la charmante jeune femme secoua la main avec un sourire et fit demi-tour vers la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée. En la regardant s'éloigner, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette et son corps mince enserré dans le peignoir de John, le médecin sentit l'envie monter en lui.

Aussitôt la frustration pointa le bout de son nez : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de relation ? Trop longtemps sembla lui répondre son jean soudain un peu trop serré. Il versa l'eau qui bouillait dans deux tasses et se dirigea vers le canapé où était affalé Sherlock. Heureux que le grand brun ne puisse pas voir son état, il posa le plateau et lui donna sa tasse après avoir retiré le sachet de thé. Sherlock tourna la tête en direction de l'escalier et murmura à l'intention de John :

\- Elle est dans ta chambre, c'est bon.

John le regarda, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?

\- On peut parler tranquillement.

\- Ah… Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'envoyer chez Mycroft ? Ou qu'on y aille nous mêmes ?

\- La question n'est pas là. On ne peut pas NOUS se cacher car on doit enquêter. Et quant à Joan… Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial par rapport aux deux premiers meurtres ?

\- La technique était différente, pas de coup de feu, une bombe.

\- Rien d'autre ?

John réfléchit vaguement mais il était trop fatigué.

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

\- Dans les deux premiers cas, Moriarty ou un de ses complices a passé du temps avec la victime avant sa mort. Ils étaient injoignables pendant quelques heures, occupés à faire quelque chose. Notre chère Joan, elle, était au restaurant avec des amis.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors ?

Sherlock lança un regard entendu dans sa direction, comme si John savait exactement ce que ça signifiait. L'ex soldat soupira profondément :

\- Tu refais la tête.

\- La tête ? Quelle tête ?

\- LA tête. La tête de « On sait très bien tous les deux ce qui se passe ».

\- Oh… Et tu ne sais pas ?

\- Non.

\- Mais enfin réfléchis John ! Il cherche à leur parler, il doit essayer de rassembler des informations sur moi ou quelques chose approchant. Il parle avec ceux qui m'ont connu le mieux et après… il les tue. Et tout à coup, il s'arrête et tente de tuer une de celles qui connaît aussi bien Mycroft que moi sans lui avoir parlé ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il perd une mine d'information précieuse.

\- Donc tu crois… Que c'était un leurre ?

Sherlock sourit, et John se sentit bouillir.

\- Et ta belle théorie du voleur ? Tu nous a fait marcher Greg et moi ?

Sentant l'énervement de John, Sherlock lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

\- Non, je pense qu'il a vraiment utilisé un homme à lui. Voire une femme. Il devait sûrement se débarrasser de quelqu'un et il a fait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Sherlock se leva et se mit à arpenter l'appartement, évitant parfaitement les meubles.

\- Deux possibilités. Soit il voulait nous voir foncer sur cette piste tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre possible victime. « La justice » murmura John, et Sherlock approuva. Soit il voulait qu'on baisse notre garde en pensant qu'il avait échoué.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, et surtout ça n'avait aucune chance de marcher. En faisant ça il nous a indiqué sa cible, maintenant qu'on sait de qui il s'agit et qu'il va recommencer, ça me semble évident qu'on va être sur nos gardes. Et beaucoup plus méfiants que si on n'avait jamais su qui il visait.

Sherlock resta pensif un instant et hocha la tête, troublé. Encouragé par son raisonnement qui avait déstabilisé le détective, John continua :

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'on croit un certain temps à sa mise en scène et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Joan arrive. Peut-être qu'il avait prévu de l'enlever et de la garder un certain temps, et pendant ce temps, Mycroft et toi auriez cru qu'elle était morte et n'auriez pas cherché à la récupérer. Lorsque les analyses ADN auraient été révélées, vous auriez compris mais trop tard et on aurait retrouvé son cadavre quelque part… ?

Il s'arrêta et retint son souffle, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas rendu ridicule. Sherlock ne bougeait plus, les mains jointes sous son menton, debout au milieu du salon. Quelques minutes passèrent et il finit par laisser tomber ses bras à ses côtés.

\- Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai été idiot… Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

\- Ça veut dire que… Que ma théorie est juste ?

\- Eh bien il y a un gros bémol dedans qui rend le tout assez bancal… Mais oui. Je crois que ça a pu se passer ainsi.

John ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de casser une théorie de Sherlock et de trouver la solution avant lui ? Ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai ! Il bégaya :

\- Et ce bémol, c'est quoi ?

\- C'est que Joan ait réussi à éviter un enlèvement sûrement extrêmement bien préparé sans s'en rendre compte. Je pense qu'elle nous aurait fait part d'une telle chose si il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit du genre au cours de la soirée.

John grimaça et regarda Sherlock marcher et se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Ah oui. Mais il est possible que par une coïncidence, ou un énorme coup de chance, il se soit passé quelque chose … qui aurait fait que, euh, l'enlèvement rate ?

Sherlock approuva lentement en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. _Oui… De telles choses pouvaient arriver parfois…_

John posa la question qui le perturbait :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu savais que la bombe était un leurre ? Greg aurait voulu le savoir !

Sherlock fit un geste agacé de la main.

\- Je ne voulais pas que Moriarty sache que je l'avais deviné.

Les sourcils de John se soulevèrent de plusieurs crans.

\- Quoi, tu crois qu'il nous a posé des micros dessus ? Parce que je te signale que dans ce cas il pourrait aussi bien nous entendre ici ! Ou tu penses qu'il avait un complice sur les lieux ?

Sherlock tourna la tête dans sa direction, surpris :

\- Mais non, il était là-bas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il était avec nous, sur la scène de crime.

John poussa une exclamation sourde.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?!

Sherlock secoua la tête, agacé.

\- Mais non, il était là, même moi je l'ai reconnu sans le voir. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne savais pas…. ?

\- Mais c'était qui ?! C'était qui Sherlock ?!

John crut qu'il allait exploser. Il se demanda si son colocataire essayait de le rendre fou.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était Lestrade hein ! Quoi, c'est Joan ? Oh mon dieu, c'est Joan, reprit-il plus bas, voilà pourquoi tu ne voulais pas parler en face d'elle. Je comprends maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'attrape dans son sommeil ?

Sherlock l'interrompit sèchement.

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Joan n'a pas du tout la même carrure que Jim voyons.

Le regard que John lui lança était à moitié fou.

\- Alors qui ?!

\- Le soi disant agent Hartmann. J'ai reconnu sa voix, même s'il la déguisait assez habilement.

\- L'agent Hartmann ? C'est qui ?

Sherlock commençait à être agacé.

\- L'agent qui est venu nous voir avec Joan.

John revit en mémoire un uniforme, un visage dans l'ombre avec une attitude maussade. Il faisait trop sombre, et il n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à l'homme, cependant il lui restait une vague impression…

\- Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

Le grand brun sourit moqueusement.

\- Non, et si vous aviez fait attention à ce qui se passait juste avant qu'elle n'arrive vous auriez compris pourquoi.

\- Tu écoutais ?

Sherlock approuva.

\- Il essayait de la dissuader de venir jusqu'à nous. Il a tenté un bon nombre d'excuses tout à fait convaincantes, heureusement Joan est extrêmement têtue. Si notre théorie est bonne, et qu'elle était sensée être capturée à l'heure qu'il était, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été choqué et furieux de la voir arriver.

\- Mais euh… Sherlock tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je le connais et je te jure que je ne m'en suis pas doutée une seconde… Ça pouvait très bien être un policier qui avait une voix semblable.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais que c'était lui. Et le message indiquait clairement « Je vous y attends », il était là-bas, il voulait voir ce que nous en pensions et nos conclusions.

\- Mais enfin Sherlock, tu aurais dû nous dire qu'il était là ! Un seul mot aurait suffi et nous serions tous tombés sur lui ! il y avait au moins une quinzaine de policiers et de pompiers !

John sentit la colère monter en lui. Sherlock les avait mené une fois de plus en bateau et avait permis à Moriarty de s'échapper.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'à partir de maintenant, toutes ses victimes sont ta responsabilité ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille?! Quand est-ce que tu voudras l'arrêter hein ?

Sherlock lui fit signe de parler moins fort, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais John continua sur sa lancée, chuchotant avec force :

\- Tu vas attendre qu'il ait tué Mme Hudson et Greg ? Tu vas attendre qu'il m'ait tué, c'est ça ? Et une fois que tu seras seul à nouveau tu te rendras peut-être compte que tour à coup le jeu est moins amusant ? Et à la fin tu te laisseras tuer comme un imbécile ? Parce que je refuse, je te dis bien je refuse ! De me laisser tuer et de voir mes amis mourir pour un de tes choix stupides ! Ton obsession pour ce…ce... Psychopathe dépasse les bornes ! Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ? C'est ça que tu appelles l'amitié ? Me laisser dans l'attente de ma mort, ou de la tienne ?! Je partirais d'ici avant d'avoir vu ça, tu m'entends Sherlock ! Je préfère quitter cet appartement !

Sherlock avait blêmi, et il était maintenant enfoncé dans le canapé, sa main droite serrée puissamment sur l'accoudoir. John vit que les points de suture sur son pouce avaient commencé à lâcher et sentit une pointe de culpabilité mais la rage ne l'avait pas tout à fait quitté, et il détourna le regard.

Il attendit un petit moment, sa respiration saccadée résonnant dans l'appartement. Il sentit qu'il se calmait et posa à nouveau les yeux sur son colocataire. Sherlock était pâle, et il avait les yeux grands ouverts, son regard ensanglanté ressortant plus que jamais. John se mordit la lèvre et approcha son bras de l'accoudoir pour poser sa main sur celle du grand brun qui trembla à son contact et la retira. Son visage se figea dans une expression glaciale et John soupira : la dernière des choses qu'il voulait était que Sherlock se referme sur lui-même. Il s'agenouilla à côté du canapé, face à lui.

\- Je suis désolé Sherlock, je ne le pensais pas.

Sherlock affirma avec froideur :

\- Si, tu pensais clairement chaque mot.

\- Oui, c'est vrai je le pensais. Mais… Je ne voulais pas te le dire de cette manière. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver autant.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

\- S'il te plaît laisse moi t'occuper de ta main.

John crut qu'il allait refuser, mais Sherlock referma la bouche et ne répondit pas, ce qu'il prit pour un oui. Il saisit une nouvelle compresse et désinfecta doucement la chair à vif. Sherlock ne fit aucun mouvement, John ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il était dans une armure de glace, épaisse, et rien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête ou son corps ne la franchissait. Quand il eût fini, il retourna la main du détective et la prit dans les siennes. Sherlock essaya de la retirer, mais il n'y mit pas beaucoup de force et il abandonna rapidement, le visage toujours contracté dans un masque d'indifférence. John serra sa main doucement et fit des cercles apaisants avec son pouce. Il chuchota :

\- Sherlock s'il te plaît ne te referme pas sur toi-même. Tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai parlé avec colère, parce que je trouve ton attitude absurde, mais crois-moi, pas une seule seconde j'ai parlé avec haine.

Il soupira devant l'absence de réaction.

\- Je voulais juste… Je voulais seulement que tu comprennes à quel point c'est important pour moi. Je veux pouvoir croire que tu n'es pas prêt à nous laisser tuer pour… jouer avec Moriarty. Et à ne pas te laisser tuer. Parce que s'il nous tue, il aura gagné Sherlock. Tu le battras peut-être mais tu seras complètement seul… Quel type de victoire est-ce que c'est, ça ? Je voudrais juste qu'on puisse vivre normalement.

-Non pas normalement, se reprit-il. J'aime faire les enquêtes avec toi et j'aime notre vie même si elle est anormale et bizarre, mais je ne peux pas supporter cette situation et ce danger permanent au dessus de nos têtes. Je le pourrais si je savais que tu faisais tout pour te battre et pour arrêter Moriarty mais quand tu m'as dit que tu l'avais laissé s'échapper exprès, ça m'a fait perdre mes moyens.

John crût voir la pomme d'adam de Sherlock bouger et il s'immobilisa, dans l'attente. La voix rauque, Sherlock lui répondit :

\- Je ne l'ai pas laissé s'échapper par caprice. Si tu m'avais laissé m'expliquer, tu aurais compris.

Il s'interrompit et John craignit qu'il ne retombe dans le mutisme :

\- Explique moi s'il te plaît.

\- Vous faites toujours la même erreur, vous sous-estimez Moriarty. C'est une erreur fatale. Il était armé, il l'est toujours. Et si j'avais hurlé, ou si il m'avait entendu vous avertir que se serait-il passé ? Il y avait plein de civils autour de la scène de crime, il était proche de nous. Il n'était sûrement pas seul ou il avait un plan, c'est certain. Il aurait pu tuer des dizaines de personnes, et surtout il aurait facilement pu atteindre Lestrade, Joan, ou t'atteindre toi. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère ou pour satisfaire une envie égoïste de « jouer » avec lui. Je voulais juste… vous protéger.

John sentit sa gorge se serrer : il s'était conduit comme un imbécile. Il y eût un long silence pendant lequel on entendit seulement leurs respirations.

John finit par ne plus supporter le malaise.

\- J'ai… J'ai été injuste je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti de première. Il retira sa main, en colère contre lui-même.

\- Si tu veux arrêter la discussion et aller te coucher je comprends. Tu as tous les droits.

L'amure de Sherlock avait un peu fondu pendant son monologue, et John le vit clairement hésiter. Il ne dit rien et ne tenta pas de l'influencer, il en avait assez fait pour la soirée. Le grand brun se détendit un peu et plia ses jambes en tailleur sur le canapé. John avait une boule dans la gorge et il murmura simplement -Merci.

Sherlock ne fit aucun geste mais il reprit :

\- Donc, si je ne veux pas envoyer Joan à Mycroft, c'est pour une seule et bonne raison. Moriarty la veut, il va tenter de la reprendre. Nous avons enfin l'avantage.

John chuchota :

\- Tu veux t'en servir comme appât ?

Le détective acquiesça.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle sera d'accord ?

\- Elle m'a déjà dit oui. Et elle me doit une faveur.

John profita de ce qu'il paraissait plus détendu pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- C'est à dire ?

Sherlock hésita un instant et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai présentée à Mycroft pour qu'il l'engage. Nous étions à l'université ensemble.

\- Donc elle t'a dit d'accord pour servir d'appât pour Moriarty. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'agisse pas avant qu'on ait mis au point un plan.

Sherlock opina lentement.

\- En temps normal je ne serais pas allé dormir mais avec l'opération, je suis trop faible. Demain on mettra tout au point. Et lorsque l'inspecteur Lestrade viendra, ce sera réglé.

\- Tu as déjà une idée ?

-Oui.

La réponse était brève et John ne demanda pas de détails. Il savait à quel point c'était important pour Sherlock de garder ses idées pour lui jusqu'au moment où il décidait de les partager.

Sherlock se redressa et posa ses pieds au sol.

\- Je vais aller dormir maintenant.

John acquiesça et se dirigea vers lui. Son côté médecin vit que le détective était à bout de forces et il l'aida à se relever. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où son long corps s'effondra sur son matelas et où il resta immobile. Interloqué, John se rendit compte que Sherlock était aussitôt tombé dans un sommeil profond et il tira la couette pour le recouvrir. Puis, il se traîna lui-même jusqu'au canapé, se changea avec maladresse et se laissa tomber lourdement sur les coussins. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, il aperçut l'écharpe de Sherlock qu'il avait laissé tomber en enlevant ses vêtements, et il tendit la main pour la récupérer. Le tissu n'était pas trop doux, mais si agréable au toucher… John la plaça sous son visage et ferma les yeux. Il trouva immédiatement le sommeil. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Dans la chambre de John, Joan Willoby lisait pour la quatrième fois le dernier message qu'elle venait de recevoir de Mycroft.

 _/ John.W responsable de l'accident de Sherlock. Peu importe ce que dit Greg. L, je viens lui annoncer demain. Il doit savoir. M.H /_


	8. Chapter 8

_**!EDIT! :**_ _j'ai repris pas mal de choses, enlevé des longueurs, rajouté quelques scènes et réécrit les dialogues parfois (et changé le rating). Je pense que ce chapitre en avait bien besoin! J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira et le nouveau chapitre arrive très (très) bientôt! Surveillez votre boîte mail dans les jours à venir, bisous!_

Ce chapitre fait pas mal avancer les choses donc évidemment, plus de longueur et plus de choses sur lesquelles je pourrais m'améliorer grâce à vous! N'hésitez pas à faire vos critiques positives ou négatives! Merci d'avoir attendu, les réponses à mes très chers revieweurs et BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!

 **Malya:** Eh bien là voilà :) avec du retard certes... Mais la voilà quand même! N'hésite pas à donner ton avis!

 **Adalas:** Merci! J'essaie de développer au maximum tous les persos, parce que je les trouve vraiment intéressants. J'y suis très attachée! Si tu ne te rappelles pas que John est responsable de l'accident ( ce qui est normal avec tant de retard de ma part!) il faudra relire le début du premier chapitre ;) En tout cas, merci de me suivre tout au long de cette fic! Bonne lecture

 **Elie Bluebell:** Oui, c'est ce que je refais à chaque chapitre, sinon avec le retard je manque de m'emmêler les pinceaux! J'aime beaucoup le Mystrade et j'ai essayé de surprendre un peu en m'en servant comme fausse piste. J'ai juste du mal lorsque dans les fics tout le monde devient gay à la fois. Et je n'avais pas vraiment la place de m'étendre sur leur relation ici! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite, merci de rester fidèle!

 **Mimi Kitsune** : Mycroft a le plus gros grain de sel de l'univers. C'est une montagne salée. Bonne lecture, n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions!

 **NuwielNew** : Hello! Joan se retrouve un peu au milieu oui, ça en fait un témoin de choix! Quant à Mycroft... Je te laisse lire mais ta review risque d'être incendiaire ^^'

 **Guest** : Et pour notre cher(e) visiteur qui se reconnaîtra, merci beaucoup et la réponse à ta question est évidemment puisque tu lis ces lignes MAINTENANT! ;)

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 8_

* * *

 _Un bruissement d'étoffe froissée, les halètements désespérés d'un homme à la respiration hachée par la course : chaque bruit semblait un vacarme dans le silence de la nuit profonde qui étouffait Sherlock. Plié en deux, la main crispée désespérément sur sa gorge, le détective aspirait convulsivement l'air et chaque bouffée de nuit glacée lui brûlait les poumons. Tout à coup le sol se mit à trembler légèrement en rythme, brommm… brommm… brommm… Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et cessa tout mouvement, un simple filet d'air siffla en s'échappant de sa bruits de pas résonnaient, lents, derrière lui..._

 _Il se tendit et jeta un rapide regard dans la ruelle qui se refermait de tous côtés : impossible de s'enfuir ! Comme pour répondre à cette pensée le ciel se mua en plafond noir : une boîte glauque pour enfermer un rat aux prétentions de détective. Soudain conscient qu'il n'était plus seul, Sherlock se retourna. L'ombre était profonde de tous côtés, mais la forme qui s'avançait au milieu des flaques noires était plus noire encore, vomissant la nuit sur son chemin._ L _'Horreur sans nom s'immobilisa. Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde et le silence fût total. Le corps crispé, Sherlock sentit la terreur couler comme un venin glacé dans ses veines. Il se mit à prier pour que le moindre son, fût-ce un cri, vienne briser ce calme infernal !_

 _C'était un silence à vous faire envier la mort._

 _Tout ce qui l'entourait disparut soudainement et il se retrouva entouré de miroirs, au milieu d'une lumière vive. Il tourna sur lui-même et tous ses reflets lui renvoyèrent son regard de désespoir et d'abandon. Sentant un vide immense glacer lentement son coeur, Sherlock leva le bras et sans hésiter une seule seconde, écrasa son poing dans une des glaces. Son reflet disparut en un millier d'éclats. Le silence plana quelques secondes, puis les miroirs se brisèrent un par un. Le détective baissa les yeux sur sa main ensanglantée : lui aussi disparaissait. Il ferma les yeux et entendit la dernière glace se briser._

Le cœur de Sherlock rata un battement et il s'étrangla. Tout son corps se crispa sous une poussée d'adrénaline : il prit une grande respiration qui résonna dans sa chambre et ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher... De la lumière ! Il crut en voir un peu qui filtrait par les persiennes de sa chambre, il pouvait la percevoir et la situer dans son monde aveugle. Son regard s'y accrocha de manière désespérée, ne voulant pas même cligner des yeux, l'âme encore meurtrie par son rêve. Une main désespérée remonta sur son cœur pour en ressentir les battements erratiques et les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, il tenta de se redresser dans son lit. Un cauchemar, des lambeaux de pensées sans aucun sens… C'était tout… Le contact avec l'air frais de sa chambre et le drap humide de sueur finit par le calmer et le faire revenir à la réalité, doucement.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de cauchemars… Normalement lorsqu'il s'effondrait après des jours sans dormir, son sommeil était si profond qu'il ne rêvait que rarement. Ou alors peut-être ne se souvenait-il tout simplement pas… Le coeur battant encore irrégulièrement, il espéra soudain que les mauvais rêves ne deviendraient pas une habitude ou ne soient pas une conséquence de sa… nouvelle condition. Il luttait déjà suffisamment la journée, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Sherlock frissonna légèrement malgré lui. La peur était partie chassée par le rationnel, mais le malaise qu'il ressentait persistait, comme un serpent logé au creux de son ventre. Les bouffées d'air se faisant plus longues, il s'autorisa à rebaisser lentement ses paupières. Alors que son monde basculait seulement dans des nuances plus sombres il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, amer, que fermer les yeux n'apportait aucune différence.

Aussitôt, une voix cynique sembla grincer dans son esprit. Sherlock la connaissait bien, elle et les tourments qu'elle apportait et il se crispa.

" Aveugle..."

Il essaya de la faire taire mais le combat était perdu d'avance.

Un rire moqueur résonna au fond de son cerveau, et les paroles qu'il entendit étaient d'autant plus difficiles à ignorer qu'elles avaient sa propre voix, froide et incisive.

" Aveugle. Quelle pitié... Tu ne vaux plus rien Sherlock… Un génie ?! Tu es ridicule ! Dépendant des autres pour marcher, dépendant des autres pour vivre!"

On peut fuir beaucoup de choses, mais son propre esprit on le garde avec soi jusqu'à l'accepter ou s'auto-détruire. Sherlock raisonnait avec lui même, tentant d'ignorer sa propre monstruosité, cette voix qui le narguait et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à sortir de la torpeur due à son réveil, son corps relâcha soudain toute la douleur oubliée grâce au sommeil et à l'adrénaline.

La vague de souffrance était plus forte que les jours précédents, encouragée sûrement, par sa négligence de la veille lorsqu'il était sorti et avait veillé jusque tôt le matin. Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres et tout son corps se crispa. Des mains glacées vinrent enserrer son crâne de leur puissante étreinte et gratter furieusement ses paupières jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que leurs ongles acérés se plantent dans ses yeux. Sherlock n'était pas étranger à la douleur : c'était une ennemie fidèle qui le suivait dans la plupart de ses aventures, et il savait comment la combattre.

Pliant toute sa volonté, il se réfugia dans son palais mental, là où il pouvait toujours voir. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte blindée, forma rapidement la combinaison et entra dans la pièce, refermant vivement la porte derrière lui. Au centre de la chambre forte se trouvait un lit, son lit d'enfant. La couverture épaisse et moelleuse aux motifs colorés recouvrait à peine un immense oreiller. Il se glissa entre le matelas et la couette, forteresse imprenable dans l'esprit de tous les gamins apeurés et attendit patiemment. La douleur essayait de rentrer : la chambre se mit à trembler, la porte gémit sur ses gonds. Il attendait, respirant à peine. La lumière de la pièce devint rouge et Sherlock s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers : il avait besoin d'aide !

Le détective tourna les yeux vers le mur de droite et le fixa, tentant de se concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'un petit tunnel y apparaisse. Tout son espoir se fixa sur le passage qu'il créait grâce à l'imaginaire et il compta : une pièce plus à droite, oui, et tout droit... _Il_ était là... Le tunnel perça le mur d'un couloir plongé dans l'ombre et une forme s'en approcha doucement, pas à pas, avant de s'y engouffrer en courant. Sherlock sentit approcher la présence familière et referma le passage aussitôt qu'elle eût pénétré dans la pièce : la chambre était de nouveau close. Enfin, la petite forme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha du lit en trottinant, la tête haute. Sherlock se redressa, ses boucles brunes et sa peau pâle baignées de lumière écarlate, et tendit les bras dans un geste désespéré :

\- Viens Barberousse, viens mon chien!

Le beau chien roux aux pelage bouclé s'élança vers le lit de son maître et y sauta agilement. La queue battant frénétiquement, il poussa des petits jappements et se laissa caresser, posant sa truffe humide sur la joue de Sherlock.

Des sirènes se mirent à retentir dans la pièce et la porte se tordit dans un grincement qui ressemblait à un cri de souffrance. Sherlock grimaça et serra Barberousse contre lui, s'accrochant à la sensation de douceur pour ne pas laisser entrer la douleur dans son esprit. Son compagnon s'allongea sur lui pour le protéger, indifférent au vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans la chambre forte. Le nez plongé dans les boucles rousses épaisses, Sherlock sentit une langue râpeuse lui lécher la main. Le coeur battant follement, il concentra tout son esprit sur cette sensation rugueuse mais agréable et essaya de faire taire toutes ses autres pensées pour que le monde ne se résume plus qu'à Barberousse et lui.

Les hurlements des sirènes lui parurent soudain faiblir… Était-ce une illusion... ?! Non ! Voilà qu'il pouvait clairement le remarquer : elles s'éloignaient réellement, et la porte ne gémissait presque plus ! Il pouvait sentir le cœur de son chien battre contre le sien, et il exhala un soupir, ses mèches noires collées sur son front par la transpiration. La pièce arrêta de trembler et lentement, une par une, les alarmes s'éteignirent.

Barberousse se leva et s'agita un peu au dessus des couvertures. Il aboya gaiement et Sherlock se rassit doucement, méfiant. La porte était tordue, de profondes fêlures témoignaient de la force de l'assaut mais elle avait tenu, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le détective ferma les yeux, se concentra une nouvelle fois et quand il les rouvrit elle avait repris sa forme initiale. Barberousse sauta du lit et courut vers elle. Il se leva sur ses pattes de derrière et gratta légèrement l'ouverture blindée, tournant sa belle tête affectueuse vers Sherlock qui lâcha d'une voix blanche :

\- Je ne veux pas sortir Barberousse. Je ne veux pas retourner dehors.

Son chien le fixa gravement.

\- Je suis aveugle, si je sors, je ne vaux plus rien... Il n'y a qu'ici où tout soit normal.

Son compagnon vint lentement le rejoindre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sherlock le caressa de sa grande main pâle et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les orbes d'un brun chaud qui le regardaient avec dévotion. Il serra les lèvres et murmura de sa voix profonde :

\- Moriarty a décidé de m'éliminer pour de bon cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûr. Il a commencé à rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur moi pendant que j'étais à Baskerville. Avec Mycroft nous avons décidé de le laisser sortir pour le leurrer mais… je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait m'arriver... Ni ses agissements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'attaque à toutes les personnes qui m'ont connues... Pourquoi il a tué Will...

Il tenta de prendre un ton détaché mais une colère sourde l'envahissait peu à peu. Toute son impuissance face à sa situation venait de lui éclater à la figure, comme une gifle qui l'aurait atteint jusqu'à l'os.

\- J'ai peur, voilà la vérité... Peur qu'il s'attaque à Lestrade, à Molly, à Mrs Hudson ou même à John ! Il l'a déjà fait avant. Et je ne peux pas les défendre parce que je suis complètement handicapé, je ne vois rien et la douleur m'empêche de réfléchir correctement ! Même... Même Mycroft m'a abandonné et j'ignore pourquoi... Il doit savoir que c'est sans espoir ! A quoi bon se battre? Combien de temps est-ce que je pourrai continuer à vivre de cette manière ? Combien de temps avant que je ne retourne à mes démons et que John ne se lasse de moi ?!

Sa dernière question flotta un instant dans la chambre et réalisant une évidence affreuse, il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, entrevoyant des lambeaux de futur sombres et déchiquetés dans l'air chaud qui l'entourait et ses poumons semblèrent se serrer, une douleur sourde plantée dans la poitrine.

\- Oh mon dieu… John va partir…

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus rien de tout ce qu'il admirait, il va partir, il va m'abandonner comme Mycroft et je me retrouverai seul dans l'appartement, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, je ressorte cette maudite boîte de médicaments et que je décide de tout arrêter ! C'est… C'est la fin…

Barberousse jappa et s'éloigna à nouveau vers la porte en courant, échappant aux mains pâles qui le caressaient. Une patte posée sur le métal renforcé, il regarda son maître en silence. Sherlock serra le matelas si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir Barberousse ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il n'y a que la douleur et la mort dehors ?!

\- _Tu vas sortir Sherlock... Tu vas sortir et tu vas affronter la réalité_.

Le grand brun sursauta violemment et se retourna pour dévisager avec inquiétude l'image de son frère qui le regardait sévèrement.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mycroft… ?Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir venir ici…

 _\- Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi._

Sherlock le regardait froidement, sachant que la véritable essence de Mycroft habitait cette projection de son esprit.

\- Ça, ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Aux dernières nouvelles tu m'as totalement abandonné… Et de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi, plus maintenant, tout est terminé...

\- _Si je suis là, c'est que tu m'as appelé Sherlock. Et je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire puisque ton jugement est comme d'habitude,_ _d'une stupidité aberrante_ _._ _Il est hors de question que tu t'enfermes dans ton palais mental pour l'éternité_ _mon cher frère_ _… Tu vas retourner dehors et_ _lutter_ _._ _Tu n'as aucune_ _autre option._

\- Pourquoi ?!

- _Parce que s'il existe une chance sur un milliard que tout finisse bien, tu dois te battre pour elle. Parce que Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et moi nous t'attendons là, dehors et que tu dois te battre pour_ _eux, si ce n'est pour moi_ _. Parce que John, John y croit et se bat lui aussi, il s'accroche à un espoir auquel nous nous accrochons tous._

 _-_ Une chance sur un milliard, je pense même pas que la probabilité soit aussi haute…

\- _Ce qui est certain, c'est que si tu abandonnes il n'y a aucune chance. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire ça Sherlock._

Mycroft eût un sourire ironique et glissa ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules dans un geste plus vrai que nature.

\- _Après tout c'est mon rôle de grand frère non ? T'aider à te relever quand tu es au plus bas, ce genre de choses..._

Un sourire moqueur éclaira brièvement les traits de Sherlock.

\- Et tout le monde sait que tu prends ton rôle de grand frère tellement au sérieux…

\- _Ce sont sûrement les paroles les plus sensées qui soient sorties de ta bouche aujourd'hui, crois-le ou non. Allez Sherlock, sors d'ici._

Le cadet des Holmes descendit du lit avec une lueur amère dans le regard.

\- De toute façon, je ne serais pas resté ici en laissant John.

Un marmonnement agacé lui répondit :

\- _Je suis content de voir que c'est l'amour familial qui te pousse à revenir à la raison… S'il y a bien une chose que je ne comprends pas -et tu sais qu'il n'y en a guère- c'est bien ton attachement pour John._

Sherlock hésita quelques secondes : il ne s'agissait après tout pas du _vrai_ Mycroft. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque à répondre à sa projection mentale.

\- Peut-être est-ce justement parce que l'on est tous deux un peu... brisés et anormaux. On se soigne l'un l'autre, on a réussi à trouver un équilibre ensemble. Après toutes ces années à croire que la solitude me protégeait... Il se pourrait bien que dans certains cas, avec la bonne personne, l'affection et les sentiments puissent être un avantage... Toutes ces années d'abandon… Tous ces gens qui m'ont menti, ont profité de moi et sont partis... Et il est venu. Et plus incroyable encore, il est resté.

La projection mentale de Mycroft venait apparemment d'être mise en défaut. La longue silhouette luttait actuellement contre la « crampe du sourcil » qui la guettait depuis tant d'années mais Sherlock l'ignora, concentré sur ses pensées.

\- Je… Je resterai avec lui, malgré le risque qu'il parte. Jusqu'à la fin...

Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait fait que formuler à haute voix une décision prise depuis des mois... Tant que John resterait à ses côtés, jamais il ne le quitterait!

Il avait fait le choix de la confiance, il avait enfin ouvert son armure, il en était sorti et l'avait déposée au 221b Baker Street ! Aspirant une goulée d'air il redressa les épaules en tremblant un peu et bien qu'il sache que tout était purement psychologique, il se sentit tout à coup plus léger. Le poids de la méfiance et de ses masques tombait enfin. Sherlock regarda un instant l'image de son frère qui ne bougeait toujours pas et il s'avança vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et baissa les yeux vers son chien, lui souriant doucement.

\- Au moins je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la fin, tu resteras toujours là Barberousse. Fidèle jusqu'au bout...

Le chien lui aboya sa réponse et frotta sa tête contre ses jambes. Puis Sherlock ouvrit la porte et le laissa sortir, le regardant s'éloigner et reprendre sa place dans le couloir, attendant patiemment le prochain retour de son maître lorsqu'il aurait à nouveau besoin de lui. Le trottinement de ses pattes s'effaça et Sherlock détourna les yeux et referma la porte de métal. Il remonta les escaliers et regarda autour de lui, profitant de sa vue qu'il allait perdre dans le monde réel. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, se retrouvant dans sa chambre.

Sherlock se redressa lentement contre la tête de lit et tendit l'oreille. L'appartement semblait calme et silencieux. La rumeur de la rue dehors lui indiqua que l'heure ne devait pas être trop matinale, et il crût entendre Mrs Hudson s'activer chez elle. Le détective ne pût s'empêcher de grogner, exaspéré de ne pas être capable de connaître une chose aussi simple que l'heure ! Une vague de honte le crispa mais il la laissa glisser, comme toutes celles qui étaient venues le torturer depuis l'accident. Il bougea lentement chacun de ses membres : la douleur était toujours présente, mais plus lancinante. Il avait réussi à éviter une crise : hors de question qu'il se mette à hurler en réveillant tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter John et il ne voulait pas entendre la pitié dans son ton ou dans celui de Joan…

Il expira lentement et réfléchit: il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche une dose de Fentanyl. Les doses étaient limitées, il devait les prendre lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Ce matin, il devrait expliquer son plan d'attaque à John et tout préparer avec lui. Oui, il en prendrait une. Le grand brun s'assit lentement et remarqua ce dont il s'était douté lors de son réveil, c'est à dire qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il ne se rappelait même plus être arrivé jusqu'à son lit, John l 'avait donc ramené à sa chambre et il avait été trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'enlever sa chemise… Il secoua ses épaules pour essayer de chasser ce sentiment d'humiliation qui le piquait à nouveau et se leva, avançant à tâtons puisqu'il ne savait pas si John avait déplacé des choses la veille.

Il arriva au salon sans bruit, se souvenant que John ou Joan devait y dormir et entendit la respiration de son colocataire dans le canapé. Il ronflait légèrement et Sherlock, sachant que le docteur avait perdu de nombreuses heures de sommeil à prendre soin de lui, hésita à le réveiller. Curieux comme il s'était adapté à John… Selon l'avis commun, Sherlock savait qu'il était considéré comme impossible à vivre et s'il devait être franc… Il y a quelques années il leur aurait donné raison. Était-ce lui qui avait fondamentalement changé ? Non, il ne le croyait pas. Il y avait plus fort à parier sur John et son influence. Le détective sourit bizarrement alors que la pensée étrange qu'il était en train de travailler sur l'affaire _John et Sherlock_ lui traversait l'esprit. En temps normal il aurait refoulé ces idées dans un coin de son cerveau, mais les conditions actuelles (il évitait d'employer le mot aveugle et ses dérivés) l'obligeaient à s'occuper de détails qu'il avait autrefois classé « négligeables ».

Il fit demi-tour, plongé dans ses pensées et se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de heurter une chaise qui avait été déplacée. Il s'immobilisa et jura mentalement mais John semblait toujours dormir. Le grand brun mit la cafetière en marche et le doux ronronnement de l'appareil fit écho à celui de son estomac : il leva les mains au ciel, vivante image du désespoir semblant demander "Pourquoi, ô ciel, m'as tu attribué un estomac et le poids d'un corps matériel qui me ralentit chaque jour?!".

Un petit rire murmuré répondit à son geste et il ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant la voix de Joan. Il ouvrit un placard où John rangeait les courses, cherchant le pain à tâtons et bientôt il sentit Joan s'approcher et lui tendre le paquet. Un sourire un peu crispé étira ses lèvres et il indiqua la direction du toaster à la jeune femme qui le remercia en chuchotant. Ils préparèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, Joan aidant Sherlock avec tact dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quand tout fût prêt, il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour lui demander doucement l'heure.

\- Il est exactement... souffla-t-elle, onze heures cinquante-quatre.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux avant de regretter le mouvement qui avait réveillé la douleur lancinante. Ils avaient dormi près de 9 heures... Il marcha jusqu'au canapé (en évitant la chaise cette fois) sans savoir que Joan le suivait des yeux en souriant, et se pencha pour réveiller John qui avait arrêté de ronfler et dormait d'un sommeil plus léger. En se fiant au souffle qu'il entendait, il tendit le bras pour essayer de le secouer doucement sans lui mettre la main dans la figure. Sherlock atteint ce qu'il reconnût comme son épaule, et à son contact John remua. Incertain de s'il était éveillé ou non, Sherlock attendit un peu mais le blond ne bougeait plus. Il le secoua à nouveau et dit doucement :

\- Il est bientôt midi John, tu devrais te lever.

Un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai... dit... Bonjour...

La voix était ensommeillée mais affectueuse et Sherlock se redressa avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres qui le surprit lui même. Une douce félicité l'envahit : **Il n'y a que la mort et la douleur là-dehors** avait-il dit ? Non, il y avait aussi beaucoup d'affection. Le grand brun pouvait sentir l'odeur du corps de John, une odeur douce à laquelle il avait déjà prêté attention parfois. Une vague de regret l'envahit et il désira plus que tout pouvoir observer le visage de John, ses traits familiers et son sourire complice. Il l'imaginait, la trace de l'oreiller creusée sur la joue et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés éclairés par la lumière du midi.

L'amertume qu'il ressentit lui vrilla la gorge, et il se détourna vers la cuisine, entendant John se redresser et le suivre lentement. Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans le calme, Sherlock prit sa dose d'antidouleurs et poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que les effets se faisaient sentir. Une atmosphère tranquille les entourait tous. Étrange, pensa le détective, alors que leurs vies étaient menacées par un dangereux criminel. Les odeurs de nourriture emplissaient les narines du détective, mélange de café aux arômes de terre, de thé anglais et de pain chaud. Les effluves emplissaient la pièce.

Mrs Hudson monta pour leur amener des gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé, et Joan et elle sympathisèrent pendant que Sherlock prenait John à part pour lui expliquer son plan. Lorsque le blond proposa d'aller chercher la jeune femme pour qu'elle participe à leur conversation Sherlock le retint:

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non? Tu m'as dit hier qu'elle t'avait donné son accord pour servir d'appât, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de parler de toute cette histoire devant elle? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Ils essayaient de chuchoter pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux femmes dans le salon.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle me devait une faveur tu te rappelles?

\- Oui bien sûr. Tu lui a permis de travailler pour Mycroft.

\- Eh bien, lorsqu'on a discuté hier... Je lui ai rappelé ce service et je lui ai demandé si elle était prête à payer sa dette. Elle était d'accord et disons que lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce qu'il fallait faire...

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle allait servir d'appât?

Le ton de John était surpris et oh, à peine agacé.

\- Tu lui as menti Sherlock?

Sherlock haussa les épaules :

\- Non, j'ai juste refusé de lui répondre et je lui ai demandé si elle avait assez confiance en moi pour accepter sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

John le fixa, incrédule.

\- Et... elle a dit oui?

Le détective leva un sourcil en remarquant l'étonnement dans son ton.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait accepté. Je ne te mentirais pas. « Ou presque », pensa-t-il en se souvenant de sa discussion avec Lestrade.

Le visage de John affichait clairement son scepticisme, et bien que Sherlock ne puisse pas le voir, il sentit que le silence qui planait signifiait quelque chose.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle me doit un service...

\- Oui je sais, l'interrompit le blond, mais entre lui offrir un job dont elle rêve et mettre sa vie en danger, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a disproportion?

Sherlock sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Grâce à mon intervention, elle a pu passer dix années de sa vie à exercer un métier qui lui plaît au lieu de se résigner à rester enfermée dans une existence banale, ce qui l'aurait fait dépérir. En plus, dans ce métier elle a rencontré celui qu'elle considère, même si ses goûts sont discutables, comme l'homme de sa vie alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas vraiment disproportion... Et puis tu sembles ne pas l'avoir vraiment bien cernée. Même si elle ne m'avait dû aucun service elle aurait certainement accepté.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle aime le danger, c'est ce qui la pousse à vivre. Et si elle réussit à coincer Moriarty avec moi, ça influencera peut-être l'avis de Mycroft...

John sourit :

\- Elle n'a pas choisi le bon frère...

Sherlock faillit continuer à parler, mais comme les mots faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau, il s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- Eh bien tu as l'air de bien mieux la comprendre que lui. Et vous avez une affection certaine l'un pour l'autre. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que... Je ne sais pas moi... Ça pourrait coller entre vous?

Sherlock soupira d'un air agacé:

\- Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge MOI.

John décida d'ignorer l'insulte, trop occupé à suivre une piste qui lui semblait intéressante.

\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Le grand brun marmonna :

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tout cela t'intéresse.

Il laissa planer le silence et tourna soudain la tête dans ce qu'il croyait être la direction du blond :

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas jaloux... ?

\- Jaloux de Joan ?

John pouvait sincèrement dire que ça n'avait pas été sa première pensée. Mais alors qu'il posait la question à haute voix il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait l'être. Nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il rit doucement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Non ! Je veux dire… Je pense que notre relation que l'on a construite est bien plus développée que la vôtre, même si vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps et jamais je ne serais jaloux de…elle… avec toi… Enfin même si vous aviez eu une quelconque euh, relation… Vous êtes libres et je ne serais certainement pas jaloux d'elle, parce que ça signifierait que… je... enfin tu as compris.

Il y eût un silence, un léger sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage pâle de Sherlock et il lâcha :

\- J'allais dire « jaloux de moi ». Je pensais que peut-être vu ton attitude habituelle envers les femmes qui consiste, assez déplorablement je dois le dire, à courtiser tout ce qui bouge, notre Joan t'intéresserait. Tu aurais pu me prendre pour un potentiel rival. Mais au vu de ta réaction, on dirait bien que je me suis trompé…

John eût un léger mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, si on en croit tes justifications douteuses, on dirait bien que tu es jaloux de Joan... Et plus précisément selon tes propres mots, de « notre relation ». C'est curieux, j'aurais pourtant pensé qu'elle te plairait plus que moi vu que tu passes ton temps à crier sur tous les toits que tu n'es pas gay...

L'agacement que ressentit John à cette remarque était totalement injuste et exagéré, mais le savoir ne l'aida pas à se sentir plus calme. Il haussa le ton.

\- Je ne suis PAS jaloux de Joan.

La principale intéressée qui parlait toujours avec Mrs Hudson à l'autre bout de la pièce tourna la tête en entendant son nom, le regard interrogateur. John secoua vaguement la main, lui indiquant que c'était sans importance et après une seconde de flottement elle reprit sa discussion avec la logeuse. John la vit se retourner avec soulagement, et il murmura d'un ton sec à Sherlock qui était resté les yeux fermés, interloqué :

\- Et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'en effet je la trouve très attirante. Elle me plaît beaucoup, elle est très jolie et intelligente. Si elle ne flirtait pas avec Mycroft, je l'aurais invitée à prendre un verre sans hésiter. Ce que je vais peut-être finir par faire d'ailleurs !

Sherlock entendait le ton de John se faire plus froid de seconde en seconde. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils : il n'avait certainement pas prévu cette réaction de sa part. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était lui faire prendre conscience de sa jalousie envers la jeune femme qu'il avait révélée en parlant trop vite. Il ne pouvait voir le visage du blond mais ses paroles indiquaient qu'il se tenait sur la défensive. Il tenta de calmer le jeu :

\- Je n'en doute pas, je la trouve moi-même euh… charmante. Je ne pensais certainement pas que tu prendrais aussi mal ma remarque.

Sherlock ne vit pas John crisper sa mâchoire :

\- Je ne la prends pas mal, je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues, c'est tout.

\- Je n'insinue rien ! Je t'entends te justifier pauvrement et j'en conclus que tu es jaloux de la possible relation qui me lie avec Joan, mais qu'au lieu de me prendre pour un rival tu as tendance à la craindre elle. Et puisque tu réagis plutôt négativement, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as eu la curiosité de connaître ces détails de ma vie privée.

Un grincement de dents indiqua à Sherlock qu'il avait touché juste, mais que sa dose de tact était à revoir. Il changea de tactique :

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, la relation qu'on a tissé depuis que je t'ai rencontré est bien plus forte que ce que j'aie jamais vécu avec Joan. Elle et moi étions ensemble à la fac, on a parlé, elle était moins ennuyeuse que les autres et puis il s'est avéré que mon frère a eu besoin d'un nouvel agent au moment où on nous a remis notre diplôme. Voilà tout.

John se décrispa légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher de se tenir sur la défensive. Il était en colère contre lui-même : pourquoi avait-il cette attitude absurde ? Après tout, même s'il considérait que Sherlock se faisait des idées, ça ne devrait pas le toucher autant ! Effrayé par ses pensées il secoua la tête et murmura d'un ton froid :

\- J'imagine que c'est comme ça que tu choisis ton entourage ? Avec des gens qui te paraissent seulement moins ennuyeux que les autres ?

Sherlock sentit une boule familière lui peser dans la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait à se disputer avec John et qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir son crâne pour montrer son cerveau à l'ex-soldat et John aurait lu dans sa matière grise à livre ouvert, le soulevant et le retournant, un Champollion et une pierre de Rosette des temps nouveaux. Mais c'était impossible et il lui fallait tenter de trouver les mots.

\- Non, je ne choisis pas mon entourage... C'est vous qui m'avez choisi.

Une petite voix résonnait dans l'esprit de John Watson… Une petite voix s'interrogeant sur sa jalousie et sur beaucoup d'autres choses… Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à l'intéressé qui essaya de la faire taire en grognant :

\- Donc tu accueilles à bras ouverts toutes les personnes qui t'acceptent ?!

\- John… Tu parles de ça comme s'il s'agissait de centaines de personnes… Or de toute ma vie il n'y en a pas eu dix qui ont réellement essayé de me connaître sans que ce soit de la moquerie ou par intérêt. Et oui, je me suis intéressé à chacun d'entre eux, parce que je considère que l'effort qu'ils avaient fait ne méritait pas qu'ils ne reçoivent que mon mépris et mon indifférence en retour.

\- Eh bien… Je suis heureux de savoir que notre relation est basée sur le fait que tu aies daigné m'accorder un peu de ton attention…

Sherlock se sentait acculé pourquoi le blond avait-il cette attitude ? C'était ridicule, la situation pouvait tourner en rond ainsi pendant des heures, et ils perdaient un temps précieux. Quand on se bat contre un homme tel que Moriarty, chaque minute compte !

\- John arrête. S'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? Je ne…

\- C'est ridicule. Tu sais très bien que notre relation n'est pas basée là dessus. Je parlais des personnes comme Lestrade, Will, Mrs Hudson, Joan ou Molly. Je crois t'avoir dit et prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu n'avais que peu de choses à voir avec eux.

John fixa la gorge de Sherlock où une petite veine battait un peu plus précipitamment. Il grimaça, exaspéré, et émit un grognement dubitatif.

\- John…

La voix de Sherlock était légèrement tendue, comme s'il avait eu peur de l'effet de ses paroles. Ces derniers jours, alors qu'il affrontait son aveuglement, il avait eu un peu de temps pour penser à certaines choses… Le fait de ne plus voir avec ses yeux avait réveillé un autre type de vision, plus sensitive, et il avait dû affronter tout ce qu'il avait ignoré ou enfoui jusqu'ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas douter de ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de personne. Tu n'es pas seulement mon unique ami… Tu es… tout ce que j'ai. Et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. Écoute… je ne développerai jamais une relation comme la nôtre avec une autre personne. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons...

Sherlock pouvait sentir que le blond se calmait, mais le silence qui planait lui était insupportable : John comprenait-il seulement l'importance de ses paroles? Savait-il leur importance, et la difficulté de les faire sortir ?

\- La première c'est que sans toi, je ne serais plus ici.

L'aveu avait été lâché d'une traite. John leva la tête, un peu surpris et blasé :

\- Tu parles du taxi ? On ne sait même pas si tu avais la mauvaise pilule… Tu aurais pu survivre.

\- Non, je ne parle pas du taxi John. Je parle de chaque jour où j'ai plongé dans les recoins sombres de mon esprit depuis que je t'ai rencontré et je te parle des jours récents. Si je m'étais réveillé, aveugle, sans toi à mes côtés… Je ne serais plus ici, tu peux en être certain.

John sentit son coeur rater un battement. Entendre la théorie un peu émue de Lestrade et entendre cet aveu de la bouche de Sherlock lui-même n'avait rien à voir.

\- Et la seconde raison pour laquelle tu es irremplaçable et unique à mes yeux… C'est que… C'est que tu...

Le grand brun se mit à paniquer. Il pouvait faire un monologue de trois heures pour exprimer ses sentiments ou dire à John une toute petite phrase… Quelques simples mots qui résumaient tout un univers. Mais il se sentait incapable de faire l'un ou l'autre : sa gorge avait décidé qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais respirer ou dire quoi que ce soit et quand les mots nous manquent des élans nous sautent parfois à la gorge, nous faisant agir comme des fous. Se fiant à la respiration de John, il le saisit par les épaules et vint poser son front contre celui du blond, mêlant ses mèches sombres aux cheveux dorés. Dans ce geste presque désespéré on eût dit qu'il tentait de mêler ses pensées avec celles de son colocataire, afin que John puisse voir l'océan de sentiments qui se déchaînaient en lui.

Joan qui jetait un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Mrs Hudson vit les deux hommes enlacés, le visage bouleversé de Sherlock et les traits paralysés de John. Elle haussa les sourcils et entraîna rapidement la logeuse vers son appartement sous prétexte de vouloir visiter la maison.

Sherlock et John les entendirent sortir, et le grand brun prit une respiration tremblante en remontant ses mains sur le cou de John, effleurant les petites veines qui battaient furieusement sous la peau.

John pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de Sherlock lui caresser les joues et les lèvres, et une pensée, une seule pensée l'obsédait à cet instant : prendre possession des quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et sentir la présence de Sherlock toute entière contre lui. Un frisson de désir pur le saisit et l'envie d'effleurer, de se presser contre cette peau blanche monta en lui. Un millier de pensées et de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment était le haut d'un col un peu plissé, un cou pâle et le bas d'un visage parsemé de petites coupures qui cicatrisaient. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était les doigts de Sherlock sur son cou et les pulsations anarchiques de leurs deux coeurs. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était l'odeur du souffle de Sherlock mêlé aux effluves savoureuses de leur petit-déjeuner. Il prit une inspiration serrée et rapprocha Sherlock, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sherlock baissa la tête et se laissa guider dans ce baiser qu'il sentait plein de force retenue : John se demandait sûrement s'il allait se retirer, si la peur allait prendre le dessus. Il sentit que l'étreinte était relâchée et ne le retenait pas. Il lui offrait la possibilité de partir, de tout arrêter maintenant. Sherlock grogna contre les lèvres de John et réaffirma sa prise sur la nuque du blond : ne voyait-il pas que ce n'était que le point culminant de tous les petits signes qui existaient entre eux depuis bien longtemps, que tous les autres avaient vu, et auxquels John était resté aveugle ? Qu'il ne s'agissait que la conséquence logique de l'aveu de Sherlock ? Il n'allait nulle part, et il comptait bien faire comprendre ça à l'homme qui l'embrassait avec moins de certitude à chaque instant. Le grand brun tira les mèches enroulées sous ses doigts et John inclina légèrement la tête en arrière en s'arrachant au baiser. Sherlock approcha ses lèvres encore humides de son oreille et murmura à l'oreille du blond :

\- Je t'imaginais plus… passionné dans mes fantasmes… Est-ce qu'il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre pour me calmer ou est-ce que tu vas enfin me montrer que tu peux mieux faire qu'une simple projection de toi ?

John ferma les yeux en entendant la voix grave traverser son corps. Il savait parfaitement que Sherlock voulait faire appel à sa fierté virile, mais la simple idée du grand brun l'imaginant dans ses fantasmes avait largement suffi à le rassurer. Ouvrant des yeux sombres de luxure il poussa Sherlock contre le mur derrière lui et glissa ses mains sous la chemise du détective qu'il déboutonna à moitié. Le sourire narquois et victorieux qui régnait sur les lèvres de Sherlock disparut dans un hoquet lorsque des doigts légèrement rugueux effleurèrent ses côtes et que des dents glissèrent sur son cou pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Une sensation de bonheur intense s'étendit dans tout le corps de John au son étranglé qui franchit les lèvres de son colocataire et il glissa ses mains dans les boucles brunes qu'il enroula doucement autour de ses doigts, avant de revenir prendre possession de la bouche de Sherlock. Il ouvrit les lèvres délicatement et le grand brun imita son geste, lui permettant d'approfondir leur étreinte. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux habillés, les sens de John étaient si sensibles qu'il lui semblait être peau contre peau avec le détective, il pouvait sentir les mains de Sherlock caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire et glisser le long de sa clavicule sous son T-shirt. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien ni aussi complet qu'à cet instant précis, et il souhaita furtivement que son monde se résume désormais à cette bulle de bien-être. Un grincement léger mais indiscutable fit éclater cette bulle en lambeaux.

Sherlock se crispa brusquement et interrompit le baiser : un pas montait les escaliers, lent mais ferme. Il lui semblait entendre les pas de son rêve, la marche inexorable du destin, et il eût la certitude inébranlable que ce qui approchait venait pour apporter le malheur et briser ce qu'il avait réussi à construire jusqu'ici. Il se redressa, s'éloigna légèrement de John en lui indiquant la direction de la porte, et lui murmura d'un ton sombre :

\- Mycroft.

Il entendit John respirer brusquement et le grand brun l'agrippa par la première chose qu'il trouva et qui se révéla être son coude pour le diriger vers la table du petit-déjeuner où ils s'assirent rapidement. Sherlock entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et il sombra dans le mutisme le plus complet en mâchonnant un toast froid qu'il avait trouvé à portée de main.

John entendit les pas lents traverser le salon et alors qu'il saisissait un couvert qui traînait sur la table, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Une ombre tomba sur la table et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Mycroft dans l'ouverture de la cuisine. Il voulut le saluer mais l'aîné des Holmes avait le visage encore plus glacial que d'habitude et ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et John, à sa grande surprise, crût y lire une haine froide dirigée toute entière contre lui. Un réflexe qu'il trouva ridicule lui fit raffermir sa prise sur le couteau qu'il tenait à la main et il tenta de rendre son visage le plus neutre possible. Il observa Sherlock en face de lui qui malgré son apparence nonchalante n'arrivait pas à cacher la tension qui l'habitait. John faillit sourire en remarquant que sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et que ses lèvres étaient plus rouges que jamais, mais Mycroft jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son frère et lui lança :

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler Sherlock… en privé.

Ce n'était pas une question même si ç'avait été formulé comme tel, et John et Sherlock l'avaient bien compris. Le premier se leva pour sortir mais en l'entendant faire, Sherlock le fit s'arrêter d'un geste de la main.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Mycroft, tu peux aussi bien le faire devant John.

\- Je crains que ça ne te déplaise.

\- Je crains que je ne me fiche royalement de ton avis Mycroft.

John se rassit lentement sous le regard polaire de l'homme en costume.

\- J'ai une information à partager qui, il me semble, devrait vous intéresser puisqu'elle vous concerne tous deux. Il me paraissait inimaginable que vous ne le sachiez pas déjà mais… Après tout, on dirait bien que c'est le cas.

\- Tu nous fait mourir d'impatience Mycroft.

Sherlock fixa la direction de la voix de son frère et ouvrit ses yeux ensanglantés. John qui regardait l'aîné des Holmes le vit frémir et reprendre contenance.

\- Sherlock, dis-moi, as-tu repensé à ton accident pendant les derniers jours ?

\- Oh non, je trouve que c'est d'un banal d'être aveugle Mycroft… On exagère vraiment les inconvénients de la cécité. Vois-tu, il y a également d'incomparables avantages. Et le premier sur cette liste, c'est que je n'ai plus à supporter ta tête. Le deuxième, et sa suite logique, étant évidemment que je n'ai plus à supporter la vue du reste de ton corps non plus.

John aurait pu rire si la tension dans la pièce n'avait pas été aussi forte.

\- Je ne te parle pas des conséquences de ton accident auxquelles j'en suis sûr, tu as su prêter toute ton attention. Je te parle des circonstances dans lesquelles il s'est produit.

John vit Sherlock détourner son regard et revenir à son toast, ignorant apparemment son frère, mais lui-même qui avait passé tellement de temps avec le détective pouvait apercevoir des marques de trouble sur son visage. Et John savait que si lui les avait aperçues, Mycroft ne les avait certainement pas ratées. Il crispa la mâchoire et s'empêcha d'intervenir, ce qui aurait risqué de desservir et de déplaire à Sherlock.

Mycroft resta silencieux quelques secondes et finit par asséner brusquement :

\- C'est John qui rentrait du travail ce soir-là alors qu'il pleuvait ! C'est John qui a ouvert la porte qui en claquant contre le mur t'a fait sursauter, ce qui a entraîné ta mauvaise manipulation et l'explosion ! C'est John qui est responsable de ton accident, de ta cécité, et de votre situation complètement désespérée face à Moriarty !

John sentit le sang quitter son visage et il eût un étourdissement qui le laissa haletant. Il fixa les yeux de Mycroft pour y trouver une trace de mensonge mais ce dernier ne lui adressait pas un regard et observait son frère, les lèvres serrées. John tenta de se souvenir… Il avait claqué la porte… Et puis juste après, une seconde plus tard peut-être, il avait entendu ce cri déchirant… Oui, ça correspondait… S'ils avaient prêté ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention à l'événement ils s'en seraient rendus compte immédiatement, mais ils avaient été embarqués dans une spirale de meurtres et de souffrance trop rapidement et aucun des deux n'avait réfléchi à la cause originelle. Qui se trouvait être un geste banal et fatal de John.

Le souffle bloqué, il leva les yeux et se força à regarder le visage de Sherlock. Toutes ces brûlures, c'est lui qui les lui avait infligées... Toutes ces coupures profondes qui peinaient à cicatriser, il aurait tout aussi bien pu tenir un couteau pour le lacérer sauvagement, et ce regard rouge... Ces yeux baignant dans leur propre sang, il les avait tailladés de ses propres mains ! Le docteur lâcha le couteau qui résonna sur la table et se leva brusquement : l'envie de vomir le prenait à la gorge et sans oser regarder les deux frères il se dirigea vers les toilettes où il régurgita son petit déjeuner. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'effondra la tête sur la cuvette et resta paralysé.

Sherlock entendit John se lever et se ruer dans le couloir et il l'entendit vomir. C'était un bruit de fond face au vacarme de son cerveau. Il savait que Mycroft avait raison, tout était logique, et s'il s'était posé la question plus tôt il serait arrivé à la même conclusion très rapidement. Seulement voilà, il s'était réveillé, son frère l'avait abandonné et la spirale de la souffrance avait commencé, entre la douleur physique due à ses blessures et la torture mentale que lui faisait subir Moriarty en menaçant de tuer ses proches. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde aux causes de son accident, et Mycroft était revenu lui assener la terrible vérité. Sherlock se sentit empli d'une fureur qu'il eût du mal à maîtriser :

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Mycroft dut entendre la violence sous-jacente dans sa voix puisque Sherlock l'entendit se déplacer légèrement plus loin de lui.

\- John a parlé de l'accident à Greg à l'hôpital. Greg m'en a parlé.

\- Greg ?

\- Lestrade, Sherlock… Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et qui semblait vous échapper à tous.

\- J'imagine que tu es fier de toi… ? Tu as compris quelque chose avant nous… C'est formidable Mycroft, une remarquable intelligence que la tienne dis-moi.

Sherlock sentit ses doigts se mettre à trembler, tapotant involontairement la table. Tap, tap, tap, tap…

\- Dis moi, Mycroft, mon cher frère, explique-moi ce que tu viens faire ici après m'avoir ABANDONNÉ !

Le dernier mot avait été hurlé et tous purent entendre la porte de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrir et deux femmes remonter l'escalier. La logeuse et Joan ouvrirent la porte qui claqua et s'arrêtèrent dans le salon en voyant l'aîné des Holmes qui ne leur jeta pas un regard, trop occupé à fixer son frère qui s'était levé, en rage.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu espères faire, en nous faisant part de tes merveilleuses déductions. Viens-tu avec de l'aide ? Viens-tu offrir de l'affection à ton cher petit frère ? OU VIENS-TU COMME D'HABITUDE DÉTRUIRE TOUT CE QUI A DE L'IMPORTANCE DANS MA VIE ?!

Sa respiration sifflante résonnait dans l'appartement et Mycroft vit de nouveaux vaisseaux sanguins exploser et répandre leur contenu autour de ses pupilles. Sherlock s'avança vers son frère qu'il entendait respirer, et le fit reculer.

\- Parce que cette fois... écoute moi bien Mycroft, cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas faire. TU M'ENTENDS ?! EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS MYCROFT ?! RÉPONDS-MOI !

Mycroft essayait de ne pas montrer ses émotions alors que son frère lui hurlait à la figure, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsqu'il vit un filet de sang se mettre à couler du nez de Sherlock.

\- Calme-toi Sherlock je t'en prie.

La voix était celle de Joan et Sherlock sentit une main ferme et féminine le mener vers le salon. Il résista un instant, tremblant, mais il finit par la suive avec un rictus de souffrance. Il se lécha les lèvres et en comprenant d'où venait le goût métallique il s'essuya avec sa manche blanche qui se teinta d'un rouge violent. Le détective entendit le pas de Mycroft s'approcher de l'autre côté de la petite table et alors que Joan persuadait Mrs Hudson de redescendre à son appartement, il essaya de se diriger à tâtons vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre John.

\- Sherlock attends.

Une grimace douloureuse étira les lèvres du grand brun alors qu'il tournait le dos à son frère.

\- S'il te plaît. Attends.

Sherlock s'arrêta et lança un regard aveugle sur le côté d'où venait la voix. Sa voix s'éleva en un murmure plein de désillusion et de colère :

\- Tu as toujours été un grand frère horrible. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je mesure à quel point tu n'as aucune affection pour moi. Tu m'as toujours tout ôté, mais je ne te laisserai pas m'enlever John.

\- Tu te trompes ! Il est dangereux pour toi Sherlock, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ?! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris ! Les sentiments rendent plus faibles et les attaches ne t'aident pas, elles te condamnent ! À chaque fois que Moriarty ou un criminel de moindre envergure veut te toucher il n'a que l'embarras du choix : qui attaquera-t-il ? Mrs Hudson ? Lestrade ? John ? Il l'a déjà fait et il recommencera ! Tu es vulnérable à toutes ses attaques, il a un nombre inimaginable de points de pressions. Lorsque tu étais seul, tu n'avais aucune défaillance, tu ne laissais pas une faille dans ton armure et jamais ils n'avaient d'emprise sur toi !

Sherlock rit faiblement :

\- Aucune défaillance ? Vraiment Mycroft ? Les séjours à l'hôpital, les descentes de police à mon appartement et les semaines plongées dans les cloaques de Londre à me shooter jusqu'à ce que la mort me frôle…

\- Oui et aujourd'hui tes amis t'ont bien aidé n'est-ce pas ? Te voilà en pleine forme ! TU ES AVEUGLE SHERLOCK, par SA faute ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre Moriarty, arrête de te leurrer… John lui a offert une occasion en or d'avoir ta peau, il aurait aussi bien pu apporter ton cadavre à ce meurtrier ! Seul, je ne peux pas t'aider. À deux nous avions une chance !

Sherlock essuya de nouveau le sang qui continuait de couler :

\- C'était un accident. Je... Je n'en veux pas à John. Il n'y était pour rien. J'aurais dû porter des lunettes de protection.

Mycroft se crispa et dit d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu laisses Moriarty te tuer ? Tu laisses John rester à tes côtés alors que tu sais qu'il sera utilisé pour t'atteindre ? Tu restes avec l'homme qui a signé ton arrêt de mort en sachant que tu n'as aucune chance face à Jim?

Sherlock redressa la tête et répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- Oui. Je pense qu'on a toujours une chance de le vaincre, et je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

\- Pas moi.

John se tenait dans l'encadrement du couloir, juste devant Sherlock qui tourna la tête au son de sa voix. La remarque avait été lâchée sur un ton qui serra la gorge du détective.

\- John... Comment ça ?

\- On connaissait les risques et on avait décidé que ça valait quand même le coup malgré les dangers, mais ça c'est totalement différent. Savoir que c'est par ma faute que tu es aveugle, que tu as perdu ce que tu avais de plus précieux… Et savoir qu'en continuant à rester à tes côtés je mets toujours ta vie en danger après ça… Mycroft a raison Sherlock. On a aucune chance ensemble. Mais si je pars, ils auront déjà un moyen en moins de t'atteindre...

John était appuyé contre le mur et évitait le regard aveugle de Sherlock. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, le visage rongé par le remords et même Mycroft dût détourner les yeux en voyant son état. Sherlock fit un pas en avant et chercha le contact du docteur, quelque chose pour le retenir ! Il effleura son épaule et s'y accrocha, essayant de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle semble désespérée.

\- Non, je t'en prie John... Tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'il dit. Je te jure… Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pense pas que… Que tu sois responsable de _ça_.

Mais il sentit lui-même sa propre hésitation et John se retira lorsqu'il l'entendit aussi.

\- Si, tu m'en veux et je peux l'entendre. C'est normal, je comprends... Tu ne vivais que pour ton Travail et je te l'ai ôté…

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je… Oui, je t'en veux un peu, c'est vrai... Mais je m'en veux à moi aussi ! Et j'en veux bien plus à Mycroft, ce n'est pas une raison pour partir !

John essaya de le contourner mais Sherlock l'entendit et l'arrêta en le saisissant à bras le corps. Il lui murmura, désespéré :

\- Je ne vivais pas uniquement pour le Travail John. Oui c'est ma passion et c'est une immense raison de vivre mais j'en ai trouvé une autre tout aussi forte. Tu le sais… Ne m'ôte pas ça, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé pendant deux ans. Pas après ce qu'on vient peut-être de construire. S'il te plaît.

John se sentit faiblir, il voulait serrer Sherlock contre lui et se réfugier dans leur étreinte qui lui avait apporté tant de bonheur.

Il voulait pouvoir rester, mais Mycroft lui avait fait un choc et ses décisions n'étaient motivées que par la peur et le remords, conseillères des pires décisions.

\- Je peux apprendre à travailler d'une autre manière John, rien ne nous empêche de trouver une solution… Je t'en prie ne pars pas ! Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Cette phrase, loin de faire hésiter John ne fit qu'effacer ses derniers doutes. Le Sherlock qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas fort, n'était pas prêt à combattre. Il était vulnérable et faisait une proie facile.

\- Je ne peux pas Sherlock. Tu viens de me prouver que Mycroft avait raison : tu es plus vulnérable que jamais. Que ferais-tu si Moriarty te demandait ta vie en échange de la mienne ?

\- Je… Je trouverais un moyen de te sauver.

\- Aveugle comme tu l'es et sans moyen de défense…

\- Je donnerais ma vie.

John avala sa salive et traversa le salon rapidement :

\- Je sais, je ferais la même chose. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Sherlock sentit une vague d'impuissance le gagner, il tourna la tête, incapable de situer John. Il l'entendit parler à Mycroft et voulut se précipiter vers eux mais Joan le retint d'une main ferme.

\- Où est-ce que je peux aller ? Si je pars comme ça Moriarty me trouvera rapidement et le résultat sera le même…

Mycroft baissa les yeux et le regarda un instant avant de laisser tomber d'une voix neutre :

\- Nous allons tenter d'assurer votre sécurité pendant quelques jours ou quelques semaines si nous avons de la chance. Rien n'est sûr avec Moriarty, certains de mes hommes lui appartiennent sûrement déjà… Mais si par miracle il abandonne, on vous trouvera quelque chose.

\- Et… Pour Sherlock ?

\- La même chose sauf qu'il partira plus loin.

-Non.

Sherlock avait parlé d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'un centimètre Mycroft. Je refuse de mener une vie d'exilée si ma vie même n'a aucun sens.

Mycroft serra les lèvres et se tourna vers John dont le regard était toujours voilé par le remords.

\- Je le ferai changer d'avis. Une voiture vous attend en bas et quelqu'un est en route pour rassembler vos affaires.

John regarda autour de lui, hébété :

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

L'aîné des Holmes sortit son portable et pianota un instant :

\- Chaque minute compte lorsqu'on combat un homme comme Moriarty.

Le blond se tourna vers Sherlock, appuyé sur Joan dans une expression de désespoir. Une lueur de lucidité lui parvint et il hésita, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Mais toutes les images de la souffrance du grand brun lui revinrent en mémoire et la pensée atroce qu'il était le responsable de tout ça lui refit perdre raison. Il en avait assez fait, il était né pour protéger les gens et voilà qu'il avait détruit la vie de celui qui lui importait le plus. Il ne devait plus recommencer la même erreur. Perdu dans sa folie, il n'écouta pas la voix de la raison qui lui criait que c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais même ainsi il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans dire au revoir à Sherlock.

Sherlock entendit John s'approcher de lui et il resta paralysé contre Joan. Il lui semblait qu'il était plongé dans son cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Les décisions de John n'avaient aucun sens, ne voyait-il pas qu'il était en train de tout détruire ? Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal, si seulement il pouvait le retenir quelques heures, il pourrait alors lui faire entendre raison ! Mais il se sentait complètement perdu, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. John lui serra le bras et murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Au revoir Sherlock. Je… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas définitif…

Le détective ne put que répondre, le souffle manquant :

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu m'as promis que tu resterais à mes côtés John.

\- Je sais, mais si c'est pour te sauver la vie je suis prêt à briser ma parole.

Il s'éloigna et Sherlock murmura :

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Tu ne me sauves pas la vie, tu me condamnes...

Mais John ne l'entendit pas et sortit avec un faible signe de tête pour Joan et ferma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme relâcha doucement Sherlock qui s'effondra à terre sans un bruit.

John descendit les escaliers en ayant à peine conscience de lui-même. Il se dégoûtait, il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître. Le docteur passa la dernière marche et franchit la porte d'entrée qu'il osa à peine toucher à la pensée de ce qui s'était passé par sa faute. Une voiture noire l'attendait et un homme au physique passe-partout sortit et lui ouvrit la portière. Il se retourna une dernière fois, complètement hébété et regarda l'appartement. À la fenêtre, Mycroft le regardait avec haine et John baissa les yeux. Il était responsable de l'état de Sherlock... Il ne pouvait blâmer son frère pour son attitude. Il monta dans la voiture dans un état second et se laissa emporter par le chauffeur, oublieux de lui-même. Le monde sembla tourner autour de lui et son esprit s'effondra, plongeant dans le noir.

Au salon, Mycroft s'approcha de son frère et tenta de le relever à l'aide de Joan, mais il était devenu un poids mort et ils durent le laisser à terre. Le visage plus inquiet qu'il l'aurait voulu, l'aîné des Holmes l'appela et le secoua légèrement mais ils ne put tirer aucune réaction de lui, Sherlock était comme une poupée de chiffon vide et sans âme. Joan regardait alternativement Mycroft et son frère, le visage très pâle et les mains légèrement tremblante. Elle s'approcha de l'homme en costume qui tenta de s'éloigner mais elle lui jeta un regard glacial qui le fit frémir et l'attrapa par la manche pour se glisser contre lui dans une apparente embrassade. La bouche près de son oreille elle entrouvrit à peine ses lèvres et murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible :

\- Est-ce qu'on est surveillés ?

En guise de réponse, Mycroft glissa sa main sur sa taille et serra légèrement. La jeune femme expira doucement, à moitié soulagée. Ainsi il n'avait pas agi par cruauté ou en se laissant emporter par ses sentiments… Elle avait vu juste, il y avait un problème et il avait un plan !

\- J'espère que tu as fait tout ça dans un but bien précis Mycroft. J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Elle sentit la main hésiter puis exercer une faible pression avant qu'elle ne se retire de l'étreinte la tête basse, comme pour s'excuser de ce moment de faiblesse. Mycroft lui, avait gardé son air glacial et imperturbable, donnant la superbe imitation d'un homme forcé contre sa volonté de rassurer une pitoyable créature. Il baissa les yeux et observa son frère à moitié évanoui sur le sol, pensant qu'il avait dû se réfugier dans son palais mental. Il serait difficile de l'en faire sortir… La bouche crispée, il fit signe à Joan de l'aider et il retroussa ses manches en se penchant pour glisser ses mains sous les bras de Sherlock. La jeune brune saisit ses jambes et, faisant montre d'une puissance insoupçonnée, les souleva sans effort apparent, suivant le grand-frère Holmes jusqu'au fauteuil où ils déposèrent le corps inanimé.

Joan se redressa, le visage flamboyant :

\- Et maintenant ?

Mycroft la regarda sans répondre. C'était vraiment incroyable cette confiance aveugle qu'elle mettait en lui en toute circonstance. Elle lui avait confié sa vie plusieurs fois sans hésiter, et tout cela à cause de ses sentiments. Il avait d'abord cru que son attachement à lui serait un inconvénient : rien n'était plus efficace et inébranlable que la froide logique. Mais il avait dû se résigner à ouvrir les yeux sur cette exception : Joan était restée auprès de lui et l'avait soutenu même lorsque tout le monde avait parfois décrié ses idées et ses plans, et ce sans rien attendre de sa part en retour si ce n'était un peu d'attention. Et la jeune femme commençait à le connaître mieux que personne… Alors que Sherlock était aveuglé par ses sentiments et sa rage, et que John se laissait submerger par le poids des remords elle avait vite compris qu'il se mettait en scène.

Il lui faudrait accorder une pensée à son avenir… Il était dangereux pour lui d'avoir une personne avec une telle connaissance de lui-même dans les parages, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'en essayant de l'éloigner il s'en fasse une ennemie. Il la fixait toujours : elle le regardait calmement, attendant sa réponse. Au-delà même du raisonnement, il lui aurait déplu de froisser Joan : après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble (même s'il l'envoyait souvent aux quatre coins de la planète pour avoir des vacances), il s'était habitué à pouvoir lui faire confiance et il doutait de pouvoir trouver un jour quelqu'un qui l'assisterait aussi bien. En tout cas pour l'instant elle allait lui être utile grâce à son sang-froid et sa perspicacité.

\- On le laisse ici, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. Même maintenant que John est parti et que Moriarty n'a plus ce moyen de pression le combat reste désespéré. Sherlock ne sert plus à rien, il est incapable de se défendre, ou même de vivre seul désormais. Je le laisse à ta garde, empêche Mrs Hudson de poser trop de questions et essaie de la convaincre de partir pour qu'elle soit protégée, je vais appeler une voiture pour elle aussi.

\- Mais… Et après ? Pour Sherlock ? On ne va pas le laisser ici si ?

Mycroft tourna la tête et observa le salon.

\- Je ne pense pas que dans son état il puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui lui porterait préjudice et j'ai besoin de temps pour finir de rassembler les éléments nécessaires à sa protection. Si tu restes à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que je revienne, tout devrait bien se passer.

Joan lui lança un drôle de regard et Mycroft baissa presque les yeux : elle se doutait de quelque chose... Non, il ne devait pas flancher. Il la fixa avec intensité et elle inclina la tête avec un faible sourire.

\- D'accord, je resterai ici alors. J'attends ton retour.

\- Bien. Je te tiens au courant.

Il indiqua la poche de sa veste où il rangeait toujours son portable et elle acquiesça, le regardant sortir en silence. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, entrant en méditation : elle ne comptait pas dormir tant que Mycroft n'était pas revenu et comme il ne lui avait pas indiquée de durée, il lui faudrait peut-être de la force et de la concentration.

Inspirer… Expirer... Rien n'indiquait que Moriarty ne viendrait pas la chercher maintenant qu'elle était seule dans cet appartement. Après tout, il avait été prêt à faire une véritable mise en scène pour qu'on croit à sa mort, et il avait désormais une occasion en or de la récupérer. Mycroft le savait sûrement… Était-ce un piège ? S'il avait agi aussi cruellement envers Sherlock, c'est qu'il devait être désespéré.

Inspirer… Expirer… Elle espérait que la tactique de Mycroft serait payante. Le regard de Sherlock et l'attitude de John l'avaient profondément bouleversée même si elle avait tenté de le cacher. Ils étaient si bien accordés, ça sautait aux yeux qu'ils étaient faits l 'un pour l'autre. Il fallait espérer que si l'affaire était résolue, ils arriveraient à retrouver leur complicité qu'ils venaient enfin de trouver.

Inspirer… Elle ne savait pas à quel point Mycroft en voulait à John, il n'avait pas eu l'air de trop devoir se forcer pour jouer la haine. Expirer… Il avait beau lui en vouloir, si Sherlock lui pardonnait et considérait que ce n'était pas la faute de John, Mycroft n'avait pas son mot à dire. En plus, il avait beau agir de la sorte, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'à côté de cet incident John avait aidé Sherlock à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

Inspirer… Pauvre Sherlock, il avait toujours été difficile à plaindre vu son attitude envers les gens mais elle l'avait toujours apprécié avec sa franchise et son intelligence. L'arrogance du détective en devenir ne lui avait jamais fait peur, Joan ayant elle-même plutôt bonne opinion de sa propre personne et elle lui avait tenu compagnie lors des longues années d'Université. Sherlock avait toujours été solitaire, d'aussi loin qu'elle le connaissait, même lorsqu'il parlait aux gens une partie de lui semblait ailleurs lui donnant cet air un peu ennuyé. Expirer…Il avait changé, de manière surprenante… Grâce à John à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire.

Inspirer... Pourvu que Mycroft réussisse. Pourvu que ces deux-là s'en tirent avec seulement une mauvaise peur et un souvenir un peu désagréable. Elle entendit un pas dans l'escalier et reconnut la marche un peu déstabilisée de Mrs Hudson.

Joan ouvrit les yeux et se leva doucement du canapé. Sherlock était toujours effondré sur le fauteuil, du sang marron coagulé sous le nez et sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha et prit son pouls. Lent… Il devait être dans son palais mental, elle pouvait le laisser quelques minutes. La poignée commença à tourner mais la jeune femme sortit de la pièce avant que la logeuse n'entre, essayant d'éviter qu'elle voit Sherlock dans cet état.

Sherlock respirait à peine. Au dessus de lui, dans la mince ouverture de ses paupières il voyait le plafond écroulé de la pièce, et il pouvait sentir les lourds morceaux de ciment qui étaient tombés écraser son corps. La chambre forte n'avait pas tenu le coup cette fois… La porte avait explosé presque immédiatement, le projetant à terre et détruisant la salle de la douleur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appeler Barberousse… Sherlock savait que tout ceci n'était pas réel, mais il n'avait plus la force mentale de se sortir de là. Peut-être pouvait-il rester là jusqu'à la fin, en laissant mourir d'inanition son corps. Ou alors… Il y avait toujours l'autre solution, celle que le destin avait semblé lui offrir. Il prit une inspiration plus forte et utilisa ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour se concentrer et sortir de la pièce. Son palais mental disparut.

Le détective n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ignorant s'il était seul ou si Mycroft ou Joan étaient restés à ses côtés. La pièce lui semblait vide : pas d'autre respiration que la sienne. Il tâtonna pour confirmer sa position mais l'odeur environnante lui avait déjà indiqué qu'il se trouvait sur le fauteuil de John. Son parfum flottait légèrement tout autour de lui et Sherlock murmura calmement :

\- C'est l'endroit parfait…

Il était faible, mais ce qu'il avait besoin d'atteindre n'était vraiment pas éloigné. Le grand brun se pencha en avant, haletant. Il sentit du sang chaud se remettre à couler de son nez mais cette fois-ci il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le bras courbé, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et glissa sa main sous le fauteuil. Il pouvait sentir la poussière caresser ses mains et il grimaça à peine. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit objet rectangulaire et léger et il le remonta doucement, continuant de tendre l'oreille. Rassuré par le silence, il tint l'objet contre sa poitrine, essayant de reprendre son souffle. La boîte manquante…

Il souleva doucement la languette de carton et sortit la plaquette en aluminium. Ses doigts fins coururent sur la surface en plastique où les comprimés faisaient des reliefs réguliers et il commença à briser l'emballage pour les récupérer un à un. Il lui restait peu de salive et sa gorge était nouée mais il devait tous les avaler, sa quantité de salive ou la douleur qu'il ressentait, tout ça n'était qu'éphémère. Sa respiration sifflante résonnait dans la pièce. Sherlock prit le premier comprimé de Fentanyl et l'avala, puis un deuxième, un troisième.

Ses mouvements étaient réguliers : la main allait à la bouche et un léger bruit de déglutition se faisait entendre. Quatre, cinq. Sherlock serra fortement ses paupières et se plongea dans l'odeur de John qui l'enveloppait. Devant ses yeux se formait l'image du blond, mais ses traits devenaient plus flous à chaque seconde. Six, sept, huit. Encore un effort, après tout il ne lui restait plus rien. Son travail : impossible sans ses yeux. John parti, l'appartement, son quotidien tout entier perdait tous son sens. Neuf… La salive se faisait rare et il ne sentait pas la force d'aller au robinet. S'il tombait, il risquait d'alerter quelqu'un. Dix, plus que deux. Son rythme cardiaque lui semblait déjà plus lent. Ou alors n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Onze… Sherlock sentit sa tête dodeliner doucement. Dans un ultime effort il leva son bras et entrouvrit les lèvres pour y glisser le dernier cachet qu'il avala difficilement. La dernière expiration dont il fût conscient sembla résonner pendant des heures dans un silence de mort.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre normalement :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je vais dans l'immédiat aller modifier quelques trucs du chapitre 8 également. Je l'ai relu l'autre jour et il y a des choses sur lesquelles j'ai tiqué. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez plus si il vous reprend l'envie de relire cette fic une fois qu'elle sera finie (ou avant!).

Comme d'habitude si vous avez une remarque à faire n'hésitez pas : j'aime m'améliorer et j'adore quand vous postez une review, ça me donne de la joie pour la journée entière! J'espère avoir réussi à instaurer un rapprochement assez crédible entre nos deux héros même si l'essentiel se passera dans le chapitre suivant. D'ailleurs, pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de VOTRE OPINION, tadaaa!

la question est simple : _**LEMON or NOT LEMON?**_

Les deux options me tentent, sinon j'aurais choisi moi-même, mais voilà en plus d'écrire pour ma personne, je considère qu'une histoire (surtout une fanfic) appartient beaucoup à ses lecteurs. Je vous laisse donc le choix, avec la possibilité (et svp faites-le) d'argumenter si vous décidez de vous faire entendre.

Je vous adore, et j'espère que vous passez une bonne journée au moment où vous lirez ces lignes. Sinon, puisse cette histoire vous redonner le sourire!

Les réponses aux reviews et nous sommes partis :

 **Swiny :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un petit mot, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

 **NuwielNew :** Hélas... Je commence chaque chapitre avec la volonté de faire aimer un peu plus Mycroft et pourtant le personnage s'évertue à être horrible. (soupir) Je crains qu'une fois encore, tu aies des envies sanguinaires. Pitié, avant de lire, éloigne-toi de tout objet pointu ou pouvant représenter une menace. Ah, et prends un oreiller pour hurler dedans. Un bisou!

 **Mimi Kitsune :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir ton avis! Voilà la suite, pourvu qu'elle te plaise!

 **Uzelle :** À maintenant la suite! Non jamais je ne vous aurais laissé au milieu de ça, brrrrr... C'est juste que comme c'est ma première vraie fic, je ne me suis pas organisée en ayant des chapitres d'avance dès le début, donc vous les avez à la minute où ils sont finis et relus! Désolée pour l'attente, je sais que ça peut être frustrant! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

* * *

Joan versait de l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses de porcelaine tout en bougeant délicatement les deux sachets de thés qui se déplaçaient en laissant dans leur sillon une traînée rouge sang. La jeune femme grimaça et laissa tomber brusquement quelques carrés de sucre dedans, éclaboussant la nappe immaculée de Mrs Hudson.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment navrée! Laissez-moi nettoyer ça.

Elle se força à reprendre contenance et sourit à la logeuse qui la regardait les lèvres pincées.

\- Vous travaillez pour Mycroft n'est-ce pas?

À son ton Joan remarqua assez facilement que Mrs Hudson ne semblait pas porter l'aîné des Holmes dans son coeur. Elle acquiesça doucement, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume : même les personnes qui avaient réussi à accepter Sherlock, même elles, n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ou à accepter Mycroft. Ne voyaient-ils pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, que chacune de ses actions envers son frère avait pour but de le protéger? Joan s'assit en face de Mrs Hudson et lui tendit sa tasse que la logeuse saisit du bout des doigts et reposa assez sèchement devant elle. Sa voix trembla un peu lorsqu'elle parla en regardant la jeune femme brune en face d'elle :

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez plus de raison de rester maintenant n'est-ce pas? Vous allez partir aujourd'hui?

Surprise, Joan but une gorgée de thé et reposa sa tasse face à elle. Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait voir une fumée légère se former au dessus du liquide rouge et glisser dans l'air.

\- Je crains que non Mrs Hudson. Sherlock m'a invité et je crois que je vais devoir rester encore un peu.

Mrs Hudson inspira brusquement.

\- Est-ce que vous me croyez aveugle... ? Avant que vous me fassiez descendre avec vos belles excuses j'ai pu voir l'état de Sherlock quand vous avez ouvert la porte... Oh non, vous ne resterez pas ici plus longtemps Vous allez quitter cette maison dans la journée !

Joan eût un sourire d'excuse et fit tourner une bague d'argent sur son annulaire, évitant le regard furieux de Mrs Hudson.

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire cela sans être impolie, et vous manquer de respect est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux. Je... Je suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que ça n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Je ne resterai pas longtemps (elle espéra que le plan de Mycroft n'allait pas la forcer à rester squatter une semaine). Je comprends votre point de vue, croyez- moi mais je ne...

\- Vous croyez me comprendre?! Sherlock est comme mon propre fils ! Lorsque je l'ai rencontré j'ai vu à quel point il était humain et vulnérable sous son attitude exaspérante. Je me suis jurée de l'accueillir et de le protéger s'il avait besoin de moi. À cause de tout ce qu'il a eu à affronter : le jugement terrible des gens, l'incompréhension de ses parents, son frère qui l'étouffait, le poids de son intelligence et de son esprit hors normes, il n'a jamais cessé de lutter pour pouvoir simplement exister ! Il lui a fallu se battre sans arrêt, est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça doit faire ? Ne jamais avoir de repos ? Être toujours obligé d'être sur ses gardes et de réfléchir… Et pour traverser cette épreuve au quotidien, personne à ses côtés… ?

Joan soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre : elle savait tout ça, bien sûr. Elle avait connu Sherlock bien avant la femme qui lui parlait avec une flamme dans les yeux. Mais Mrs Hudson ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, sa voix monta dans les aigus, tremblant toujours d'indignation et de fureur.

\- Et alors qu'il emménage ici, sous mon toit, avec John Watson, alors qu'il peut enfin goûter au calme et au bonheur d'avoir des personnes autour de lui qui l'aiment et prennent soin de lui, alors qu'il est enfin CHEZ LUI et qu'il commence à être heureux...! VOUS ARRIVEZ AVEC... MYCROFT!

Mrs Hudson frappa la table de son poing et la tasse de thé se renversa. Une tâche s'étendit rapidement sur la nappe mais elle n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil. Les ailes de son nez frémissaient de rage :

\- Comment avez-vous osé faire sortir John d'ici, de leur foyer, alors qu'il avait plus fait pour Sherlock que nous tous réunis pendant toutes ces années?! Et alors que vous avez vu son corps évanoui sur le fauteuil, comme je l'ai moi-même vu, comment osez-vous me dire que vous n'allez pas sortir de chez moi!

\- Je dois rester pour le protéger.

Joan avait parlé rapidement, ne sachant pas si la logeuse avait fait une pause pour respirer ou si elle attendait une réponse.

Mrs Hudson la regarda, incrédule, sans répondre et le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Finalement elle secoua la tête et soupira, remettant machinalement la tasse debout. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise et sembla soudain plus vieille, petite et courbée. Sa voix était fatiguée lorsqu'elle affirma :

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez idiote, alors j'imagine que vous êtes seulement aveugle et que vous faites confiance à Mycroft sans réfléchir. Mais comprenez bien ce que je vais vous dire : vous ne le protégez pas. Vous le tuez. Vous signez son arrêt de mort en lui enlevant John alors qu'il est déjà en train d'affronter deux épreuves terribles : Moriarty et son aveuglement.

Elle fixa Joan intensément.

\- Si Sherlock vous a invitée c'est qu'il a confiance en vous. Comment pouvez-vous le trahir à ce point? Je vous en prie, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à lui, appelez Mycroft, intervenez...

Joan baissa la tête et murmura des excuses d'un ton neutre.

Mrs Hudson se redressa et assena :

\- Alors vous aurez sa mort sur votre conscience, et vous serez aussi coupable de celle de John, car à cause vous il aura non seulement perdu l'être qui lui est le plus cher mais il se sentira coupable car il n'était pas là pour le protéger. Vous auriez aussi bien fait de leur tirer une balle dans la tête à tous les deux, au lieu de leur infliger une telle souffrance. Vous êtes des monstres.

Joan sentit son coeur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort. Elle avait ressenti ce que Mrs Hudson lui disait. Elle aussi avait l'impression d'avoir fait à Sherlock plus de mal que de bien et avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle devait faire confiance à Mycroft. Il avait un plan. Elle DEVAIT lui faire aveuglément confiance. Elle serra les dents dans un faux sourire et tenta de refouler le début de mal de ventre qui se formait à cause du stress.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ne puissiez apprécier ma présence, mais croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je suis persuadée d'agir pour le bien de Sherlock en ce moment-même. Maintenant, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre appartement plus longtemps, je vais monter veiller sur lui, Mrs Hudson.

Très digne, la logeuse se plaça entre la porte et la jeune femme, bloquant le passage.

\- Je ne vous laisserai franchir cette porte que pour sortir de cette maison. Vous ne monterez plus jamais les marches de l'appartement de Sherlock. Pas tant que je suis vivante. Libre à vous de me blesser ou de me tuer, après tout, étant sous les ordres d'un homme tel que Mycroft j'imagine que vous êtes une professionnelle dans ce domaine.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, j'aimerais vous expliquer mais je ne sais rien _de_ concret ! Je _dois_ monter et rester auprès de lui. Ah !

Mrs Hudson vit Joan regarder vivement par dessus son épaule et elle se retourna vers la porte.

\- **En fait, vous allez monter toutes les deux.**

Joan soutint d'une main ferme Mrs Hudson dont les jambes avaient flanché. Calmement mais prête à tout elle regarda Moriarty qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'homme était en chemise mais sa tenue était débraillée et la jeune femme crût voir dans son attitude que quelque chose n'allait pas en fonction de ses plans. Il avait les manches retroussées, le col ouvert et ses mains étaient mouillées d'un liquide gluant que Joan n'était pas sûre d'identifier.

\- Montez s'il vous plaît! Madame Hudson, dit-il en regardant la logeuse qui haletait en le fixant, si vous tenez à la vie de Sherlock je vous conseille de m'obéir rapidement.

La voix était doucereuse, polie mais Joan y entendit une alarme qui la fit bondir : il n'avait pas d'arme visible sur lui, ce qui aurait pu être pris comme une menace de tuer Sherlock si elles ne lui obéissaient pas... n'en était peut-être pas une. Qu'était-il arrivé au détective pendant son absence?! Moriarty était pourtant le seul risque!

\- On y va, on monte.

Elle saisit Mrs Hudson par le bras et la tira vers la porte en essayant de penser à la hanche de la logeuse qui l'empêchait de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Sherlock en quelques secondes et Mrs Hudson murmura, épouvantée :

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il est mort?

Sherlock était sur le côté, comme endormi, mais il ne semblait pas respirer. Joan vit du premier coup d'oeil qu'on l'avait placé en position latérale de sécurité et elle se précipita sur le corps pour chercher le pouls. Moriarty lui saisit le poignet et la stoppa brutalement.

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien fait. Il vit encore, mais bientôt il va arrêter de respirer.

\- Mais... Comment?

Mrs Hudson se dirigea vers le fauteuil d'un pas chancelant et Joan crût qu'elle allait s'y effondrer mais elle se pencha par terre et ramassa une boîte vide de médicaments. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes et se tourna vers Joan, de la haine pure dans les yeux.

\- Vous...

Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, de l'homme à la femme, ne sachant pas qui elle haïssait le plus.

\- Vous l'avez tué... Vous l'avez réduit au plus profond désespoir, vous lui avez enlevé sa dernière raison de vivre...

Joan crût que son coeur allait exploser, sa respiration était hachée, hors de contrôle. Elle entendit une exclamation agacée et elle vit Moriarty prendre la boîte des mains de Mrs Hudson.

\- Oui, en effet Sherlock a fait une ridicule tentative de suicide (et je suis _absolument navré de_ devoir admettre que j'ai sûrement une petite part de responsabilité dans l'histoire). Et qui risque fortement de réussir si vous ne réagissez pas. J'ai essayé de le faire vomir mais son corps est trop faible même pour ça.

Joan regarda ses doigts recouverts de ce qui se révélait donc être de la salive et réalisa que Moriarty, pour une raison qui lui échappait, voulait réellement sauver Sherlock.

\- C'est du Fentanyl, ça va paralyser lentement son système nerveux jusqu'à ce que tous ses muscles s'arrêtent, muscles cardiaques et respiratoires compris.

Mrs Hudson se dirigea vers le téléphone mais Moriarty l'arrêta :

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance.

Joan se tourna vers lui, les yeux hagards.

\- Pourquoi...?

Sans lui répondre le psychopathe se tourna vers Mrs Hudson :

\- Où John garde-t-il le matériel médical en cas d'overdose de notre ô très cher Sherlock? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans sa chambre et j'ai besoin de vos lumières, le temps nous est compté.

La logeuse le fixa, hésitant à lui demander comment il était au courant d'une telle mesure mais un coup d'oeil au corps de Sherlock lui suffit :

\- Sous l'évier, caché au milieu des produits d'entretien.

Moriarty ouvrit le placard et envoya valser tout le contenu à part une trousse grisâtre qu'il ouvrit et vint renverser sur le canapé. Joan qui essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle vit au milieu du matériel une chose qui lui sembla être un miracle! Elle se précipita dessus et prit le flacon d'une main tremblante avant de le tendre à Moriarty. Ce dernier le saisit rapidement et s'empara d'une seringue avant de lui ordonner d'aller vérifier le pouls de Sherlock.

En la voyant déplacer le corps sur le dos, un air paniqué sur le visage il comprit aussitôt que le coeur du détective avait cessé de battre. Mrs Hudson, complètement perdue, le vit se crisper et l'entendit murmurer dans ses dents "Non... Tu ne partiras pas comme ça Sherlock..." pendant qu'il remplissait la seringue. Alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers Joan, celle-ci commença un massage cardiaque mais au même instant la logeuse entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer avec un bruit assourdissant derrière elle.

Pivotant sur ses jambes aussi rapidement que sa hanche le lui permettait, elle vit quatre hommes masqués et armés pénétrer dans l'appartement et pointer leurs armes sur Moriarty qui finissait de remplir la seringue. Aussitôt elle se plaça devant lui, cherchant à le protéger mais les hommes avancèrent vers eux.

Une épaule la bouscula et quatre coups de feu lui brûlèrent les tympans. Puis, elle vit Joan s'élancer vers les hommes, un pistolet à la main, alors que les agents de Mycroft se pliaient en deux de douleur. Mrs Hudson comprit que la jeune femme avait tiré dans leurs gilets pare-balle pour les stopper, cherchant à gagner du temps pendant que Moriarty allait faire l'injection! Elle avait eu le temps de voir le nom sur le flacon qui roulait maintenant, vide sur le sol, jeté dans la précipitation : ADRÉNALINE. Le meurtrier pouvait espérer stopper ou ralentir l'effet des médicaments, il lui fallait seulement du temps! Et Joan le lui offrait en se battant contre sa propre équipe de toutes ses forces.

Alors qu'un des hommes, sûrement plus résistant que les autres, se relevait déjà pour l'affronter, deux autres silhouettes passèrent la porte et pointèrent leurs armes sur elle avant d'hésiter. Ils connaissaient Joan, Mycroft avait envoyé les meilleurs pour cette opération et la jeune femme faisait partie des meilleurs. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble, si ils lui tiraient dessus ils tuaient un de leurs meilleurs agents en plus d'une coéquipière fidèle mais elle compromettait une opération capitale! Leur hésitation leur valut deux balles chacun alors que la jeune femme se battait maintenant avec le soldat qui s'était relevé.

Son pistolet encore brûlant, elle l'écrasa contre la mâchoire de son adversaire qui grogna de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Elle se tourna et vit que Moriarty venait de planter l'aiguille dans le coeur de Sherlock et qu'il pressait maintenant le piston, envoyant l'adrénaline dans tout le système sanguin. Elle avait senti sous ses mains le coeur de Sherlock repartir faiblement juste avant qu'elle ne se rue pour le protéger, elle savait que le produit circulait maintenant partout dans son corps, stimulant tous ses muscles, il allait vivre! Il le devait!

Un nouveau coup de feu claqua et elle s'effondra par terre, le souffle court. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que du sang se mettait à couler de sa cuisse en abondance. Un des agents l'avait immobilisée et elle le vit se relever le pistolet pointé sur elle, aidant les autres à se mettre sur leurs pieds tout en la fixant du regard.

Mrs Hudson se dirigea vers Joan malgré l'injonction de ne pas bouger qui lui fût lancée et saisissant un bandage sur le canapé l'aida à se faire un garrot pour stopper la perte de sang. Les agents avancèrent vers eux mais Joan releva son pistolet. Celui qui était en tête lança d'une voix froide :

\- Le premier tir n'était dû qu'à l'estime que j'ai pour vous. Le prochain vous enverra dans un sac mortuaire, ne résistez pas, et arrêtez votre comportement absurde.

Jon se crispa quand Mrs Hudson se plaça devant elle pour la protéger de son corps, lui prenant rapidement son arme et tenant à son tour les agents en joue. Elle ne savait sûrement même pas se servir d'un pistolet! La jeune femme lui cria :

\- Tirez-vous de là, vous devriez être auprès de Sherlock!

A la mention du grand brun, Mrs Hudson lui fit signe de se retourner sans lâcher les agents des yeux. Joan comprit lorsque les hommes se mirent à hésiter et arrêtèrent d'avancer qu'ils avaient dû avoir pour ordre de ne pas blesser la logeuse. Elle se retourna et vit que derrière elle Moriarty luttait encore pour ramener Sherlock du pays des ombres. Tenant le corps du détective en position assise, le meurtrier psychopathe lui enfonçait les doigts au fond de la gorge, espérant le faire vomir pour qu'il expulse les médicaments. Joan vit le torse frémir et la gorge se serrer mais au même moment elle entendit deux coups de feu et entendit un bruit sourd.

Un homme venait de tomber à nouveau, acte de Mrs Hudson lorsqu'ils avaient voulu approcher, sûrs qu'elle ne tirerait pas. La jeune femme brune aperçut du sang et comprit que la logeuse sans faire exprès avait atteint le mollet de l'agent. Les hommes cagoulés étaient en plein dilemme, hésitant clairement à tirer sur la vieille femme qui les tenait en joue, malgré leurs ordres, lorsqu'une voix froide leur parvint à tous depuis les escaliers.

\- Je veux Moriarty, mort ou vivant! Vous avez carte blanche, excepté pour Sherlock.

" _Mycroft... Non..."_

La jeune brune cria de toutes ses forces qu'il y avait Mrs Hudson et elle à l'étage mais Mycroft répéta ses ordres, glacial.

Un cri et un bruit de lutte leur parvint depuis les escaliers. Joan, atterrée entendit en même temps un bruit de vomissement et se retourna pour voir Sherlock, plié en deux et Moriarty qui le tenait par les cheveux d'une main et fouillait de l'autre dans sa poche. Un soulagement indescriptible la saisit en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de peur la submergeait : carte blanche! Les agents pouvaient leur tirer dessus! Elle réagit plus rapidement que les hommes cagoulés et fit tomber Mrs Hudson avant de rouler par dessus elle, crispée alors qu'elle entendait un bruit de pas précipité et des cris qu'elle ne sût pas discerner.

Mais il n'y eût pas un coup de feu. Le chaos cessa et un silence de plomb qui vrillait les tympans et la faisait haleter d'anticipation s'installa.

Joan releva doucement la tête, prête à se prendre une balle et vit que Moriarty tenait un couteau contre la gorge de Sherlock et se servait de lui comme bouclier humain. Le détective avait vomi par terre et semblait n'être toujours pas conscient mais soudain ses paupières frémirent. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent mais se refermèrent rapidement. Joan craint un instant que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne le refasse perdre conscience vu son état mais elle se souvint qu'il était aveugle : tout ce qu'il devait sentir c'était quelqu'un qui le soutenait un peu durement, rien de trop anormal après une tentative de suicide par overdose.

Elle se retourna vers les agents et vit qu'aucun d'eux ne la regardait. La moitié était tournée vers Moriarty et Sherlock, et l'autre était tournée de l'autre côté, vers la porte de l'appartement. Le psychopathe avait-il amené des renforts avec lui? Voyant que personne ne faisait attention à Mrs Hudson et elle, elle se redressa lentement et entraperçut deux silhouettes dans l'ombre des escaliers.

Elle écarquilla les yeux : Mycroft était rigide, le visage crispé pendant qu'une clé de bras et un revolver posé sur sa tempe l'immobilisaient. Derrière lui, un homme plus petit avança lentement avec son otage jusqu'à entrer dans la pièce et que la lumière révèle ses cheveux blonds cendrés et son visage figé dans un masque impénétrable : John. Les agents frémissaient imperceptiblement à chaque pas du docteur, complètement pris au dépourvu. Rien ne pouvait donc se passer comme prévu pendant cette mission? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous?

John balaya la pièce du regard, enregistrant tous les détails importants : l'agent à terre avec le mollet transpercé, Sherlock et son état lamentable, la seringue d'adrénaline et la plaquette vide de Fentanyl, Moriarty le couteau sur la gorge du détective et enfin Mrs Hudson aplatie par terre, terrorisée et Joan perdant son sang peu à peu malgré le garrot. Ne lâchant pas du regard les hommes en noir l'ex-soldat lança à l'un d'entre eux qui était prêt du canapé :

\- Prends un des bandages qui est à côté de toi et aide celui-là à se faire un garrot ou il va se vider de son sang.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, John expliqua d'un ton calme :

\- Je ne veux pas tirer ni sur Mycroft, ni sur vous. En fait, j'aimerais qu'on abandonne tous nos armes et qu'on puisse régler un certain nombre de problèmes dans l'immédiat mais comme je pense que vous n'allez pas vouloir, je me vois obligé d'utiliser cette méthode.

Sherlock ouvrit à peine les lèvres et murmura faiblement son prénom, mais John se crispa et ne tourna pas la tête. Ses tempes commençaient à le brûler, et il sentit que sa main tremblait presque. Il se contrôla et cracha :

\- Maintenant, sachez que je suis extrêmement en colère lorsque je vois que vous avez tiré sur Joan, que Mrs Hudson a l'air plus que mal en point et que Sherlock semble à peine être vivant. En fait, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser. Alors je vous conseille de faire ce que je dis, surtout lorsque mes ordres n'ont rien de dangereux et servent plutôt à vous sauver ! Toi, tu lui fais un garrot !

Son ordre claqua et l'homme lui obéit, lâchant son arme. Son travail terminé, il regarda John à nouveau et celui-ci lui assena :

\- Maintenant tu l'emmènes en bas, une ambulance est arrivée il y a deux minutes.

John se déplaça avec Mycroft pour laisser passer les deux hommes qui descendirent. Il y eût de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée mais John ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il parla.

\- Avant que vous descendiez vous aussi, Joan, je voudrais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé.

Il faisait confiance à la jeune femme pour lui résumer les événements de la meilleure manière possible, et sa situation n'était pas encore critique.

\- J'étais avec Mrs Hudson chez elle lorsque Moriarty est entré et nous a fait monter ici. Nous avons trouvé Sherlock qui, dans un accès de conscience, avait essayé de se suicider par overdose au Fentanyl mais après avoir appelé une ambulance et échoué à le faire vomir Moriarty a trouvé votre trousse pour l'overdose et a voulu lui faire une piqûre d'adrénaline. J'ai commencé un massage cardiaque mais ces hommes sont rentrés et voyant qu'ils allaient attaquer Jim Moriarty alors qu'il sauvait Sherlock et que le temps était précieux, je l'ai défendu en tirant dans leurs gilets pour les immobiliser. L'un d'entre eux m'a tiré dans la cuisse et Mrs Hudson a blessé celui qui vient de descendre. Notre seule chance, c'était que Mrs Hudson ne se faisait pas attaquer alors qu'elle avait le seul pistolet et qu'elle se tenait devant nous, mais lorsque Mycroft a donné carte blanche je l'ai protégée et Moriarty a trouvé un bouclier humain en Sherlock qui était la seule personne à être intouchable. Ah, et Sherlock a enfin vomi et a regagné un peu de conscience.

John enregistrait au fur et à mesure, sans montrer aucun signe de surprise. Il regarda les hommes qui lui faisaient face et commenta :

\- « J'imagine que votre mission n'a pas tourné comme prévu. En ce moment même vous êtes sûrement en train de penser aux priorités et à ce que vous pensez être la meilleure solution. Je vais vous dire quoi faire, non seulement parce que j'ai déjà été soldat mais aussi parce que j'habite dans ce putain d'appartement et SURTOUT parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que VOUS devez faire. Et aussi parce que je connais bien toute cette brochette, que ce soient eux » il fit un signe de tête en direction de Moriarty et Sherlock « elles » signe vers Joan et Mrs Hudson « ou lui » petit coup de revolver sur la tempe de Mycroft qui grimaça.

\- Vous allez laisser vos armes par terre et descendre rejoindre les quelques personnes qui sont en bas à attendre la fin de l'opération et vous allez dire aux ambulances qu'on a appelé à cause des coups de feu que deux d'entre elles doivent rester ici. Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, personne ne sera ni blessé ni tué, et Mycroft va rester vivant.

Un grognement venant de Sherlock les fit sursauter, il semblait murmurer des mots inintelligibles. John regarda Moriarty et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Je crois qu'il a exprimé sa volonté de les voir te désobéir afin que tu tires sur son frère.

John sentit Mycroft remuer alors il resserra sa clé de bras sèchement, mais sans le faire hurler pour ne pas alarmer les agents. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de l'aîné des Holmes et lui susurra :

\- Je serais vraiment tenté de prendre sa proposition au sérieux s'il n'y avait pas tant de personnes innocentes au milieu.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit Joan se plier en deux et saisir sa jambe.

\- Mrs Hudson, Joan, vous allez descendre, lentement. Toi, tu vas les y aider !

Il désigna un des hommes cagoulés du menton, qui hésita un instant puis posa son arme à terre et lui obéit. Il prit Joan dans ses bras et la jeune femme se rendit compte lorsqu'il lui parla, que c'était justement l'agent qui lui avait tiré dessus. Faisant de son corps un poids mort, elle se fit un plaisir de l'étouffer à moitié en s'accrochant fermement autour de son cou. Ils disparurent dans l'ombre des escaliers. Mrs Hudson avançait lentement mais sûrement et les suivit après un dernier regard inquiet pour ses garçons.

Il ne restait plus que trois hommes. Un était tourné à moitié vers Moriarty et les deux autres fixaient John, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire. Ce dernier serra le poignet de Mycroft et lui demanda froidement ce qu'il pensait de la situation actuelle, et s'il pensait qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Mycroft pinça les lèvres mais un simple mouvement de bras de John lui fit desserrer les mâchoires. Non, il n'y avait plus aucune chance que le plan fonctionne à présent…

\- L'opération est annulée.

\- Descendez rejoindre les autres. Et laissez vos armes ici.

Après une seconde de flottement, ils obéirent et descendirent. Il y eût un silence. Les quatre personnes qui restaient dans l'appartement entendirent un vacarme de sirènes d'ambulances et John mena Mycroft vers la salle de bain où il l'enferma rapidement. Il revint, le revolver au poing mais pointé vers le sol. Moriarty le fixa un instant et baissa son couteau, laissant Sherlock s'affaisser sur le sol : l'ex-soldat hésita à se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras immédiatement mais il savait que rien n'était encore réglé... Sherlock avait besoin de soins, il devait le faire descendre !

\- Je… Je vais emmener Sherlock. Il est loin d'être sauvé mais… me…

John s'interrompit brutalement et il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Il avait failli _remercier Jim Moriarty_! La haine, la peur, le désir de vengeance et la gratitude pour ce qu'il venait de faire… Tous ces sentiments commençaient à monter alors que l'adrénaline était un peu redescendue. Aussitôt il se crispa : il devait se concentrer et essayer de faire abstraction du criminel.

Jim le regardait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne l'emmèneras pas tout seul John. Je suis venu ici au péril de ma sécurité pour le sauver mais je compte bien ressortir aussi libre que quand je suis entré dans cet appartement. Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre que les hommes de Mycroft reviennent.

\- Vous… Vous êtes venu sans plan ?

Moriarty voyant le regard calculateur de John reprit rapidement sa prise sur Sherlock, le couteau sur la gorge et un sourire froid aux lèvres.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu vraiment le temps alors que je voyais Sherlock avaler les comprimés un à un.

En toute honnêteté, John pensait pouvoir tirer et tuer Moriarty bien avant que celui-ci ne puisse ne serait-ce que bouger son couteau. Une balle bien placée et leur ennemi s'effondrerait par terre, mort, fin de tous leurs problèmes… Mais alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le revolver, John ne pût s'empêcher de se maudire pour la pensée qui le torturait. « Tu as une dette envers lui, il vient de sauver la vie de Sherlock ». John regarda dans les yeux de Moriarty et n'y vit aucune humanité. Pire, il revoyait ces instants où ceinturé d'explosifs, la voix du psychopathe l'avait hanté et brisé pendant des heures de torture psychologique. _Il n'avait pas de plan de secours, pas de bombe, pas d'idée tordue, il pouvait le tuer !_ Mais face à lui était le corps de Sherlock dont les paupières s'élevaient parfois doucement avant de retomber, dont le torse s'élevait irrégulièrement. Le corps d'un Sherlock en vie… Et qu'il avait été incapable de sauver lui-même. Sans Moriarty, en revenant John aurait trouvé un cadavre, et les conséquences de cette possibilité étaient si terrifiantes qu'il relâcha son bras, sa décision prise.

Réfléchissant rapidement, il tendit son arme à Moriarty qui la saisit en haussant un sourcil. John lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire, essayant d'oublier à qui il parlait. Voir le corps de Sherlock effondré convulsant légèrement fit taire ses derniers scrupules : il fallait le transporter à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Le psychopathe l'écouta en prenant un air blasé et quelques secondes plus tard il descendaient lentement les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le hall.

Moriarty soutenait Sherlock qui était incapable de marcher, le revolver sur la tempe du grand brun (arme plus dissuasive qu'un couteau) et John les collait de près, à peu près certain que personne n'allait lui tirer dessus. Après tout, la plupart des armes avaient été laissées à l'appartement et il était John Watson, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le bien de Sherlock… Du moins il espérait que tout le monde aurait cette réflexion… Moriarty le sortit de ses pensées en l'interpellant :

\- Je crois comprendre pourquoi Sherlock est si… _attaché_ à toi John.

Le fameux John essaya d'ignorer la remarque mais il y avait quelque chose comme de la presque sincérité au-delà du ton méprisant du criminel. Il murmura un « mmh ? » interrogateur alors qu'ils atteignaient le milieu des escaliers.

\- Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu reviennes après la petite mise en scène de Mycroft… Il est assez rare qu'on me surprenne, et pour être franc, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me joues ce petit tour… Je ne pensais pas que tu tuerais ce taxi il y a deux ans. Venant de quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que toi c'est… amusant.

John le fixa, ayant l'étrange impression qu'il devait le remercier, mais il serra les lèvres et ne répondit rien. Il ne tenait certainement pas à argumenter sur la mort du taxi alors qu'il y avait potentiellement des témoins à quelques mètres, et de toute façon selon ce qu'ils avaient prévu il valait mieux qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole du tout.

Selon son plan, il semblait être plus ou moins une victime : il ne protégeait pas Moriarty, il suivait simplement Sherlock pour le soutenir, essayer de le protéger et le psychopathe le laissait faire. La mascarade ne pouvait pas marcher complètement : il avait déjà grillé ses cartouches en prenant Mycroft en otage mais comme ça Moriarty pourrait s'enfuir, Sherlock pourrait monter dans une ambulance et normalement, _normalement,_ il pourrait les suivre sans paraître hostile. Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall et John passa un bras de Sherlock sur ses épaules, portant un peu du poids du grand brun dont les pieds traînaient par terre. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes dans la rue de ce qu'ils purent voir, et les deux agents qui étaient restés au pied de l'escalier reculèrent lentement à la vue du revolver posé sur la peau pâle et les boucles noires collées par la sueur. Le sourire que Moriarty affichait était démenti par ses yeux, froids et d'une fixité dérangeante. Mycroft les attendait sur le seuil : il se décala d'un pas et John le frôla en sortant, lui adressant un rapide regard qu'il espérait neutre.

Les hommes s'écartaient à peine sur leur passage et ils étaient enserrés de toutes parts. Alors qu'ils passaient au milieu des agents et que John osait à peine respirer, soudainement, deux hommes en civil sortirent une petite arme de poing. Un silence de plomb tomba autour d'eux et tout le monde s'immobilisa complètement. Mais l'aîné des Holmes leva la main vivement et leur jeta un regard noir. Ils la rangèrent lentement en crispant la mâchoire et John ravala le cri étranglé qui avait commencé à franchir ses lèvres.

La respiration hachée il fit un signe qu'il espéra discret à Moriarty pour lui indiquer une ambulance à quelques mètres d'eux, tournée de manière à les abriter lors de leur montée. Les trois hommes reculèrent lentement, le revolver de John toujours dans la main du meurtrier et atteignirent enfin les portes ouvertes, se soustrayant vivement à la vue des agents et de Mycroft. Ils montèrent rapidement et remirent Sherlock aux ambulanciers qui les fixèrent du regard, immobiles.

Moriarty s'assit sur le côté et les tenant en joue, leur ordonna de fermer les portes et de démarrer. Lui lançant un regard noir, John se tourna vers les hommes et essaya de les calmer, leur prouvant qu'il était médecin en leur donnant des informations sur l'état de Sherlock et quelques conseils sur sa prise en charge. Il y eût un instant de flottement pendant lequel les hommes en blanc hésitèrent mais le revolver de Moriarty fût un argument de poids. Un tumulte de pas et d'interjections retentit à quelques mètres de là. Alors qu'on fermait rapidement les portes, John entendit Mycroft lui crier :

\- Alors vous allez le laisser s'enfuir ? C'est lui qui veut tuer Sherlock ! Tout ceci était pour le protéger !

John dit au chauffeur de démarrer : il ne comptait pas répondre. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Moriarty baissa son arme et John fût plus tenté que jamais de se jeter sur Sherlock pour le sentir contre lui. Le grand brun n'était pourtant pas un appel à la tendresse : il avait vomi sur une partie de ses vêtements, de la salive avait coulé sur son menton, il était d'une pâleur mortelle ce qui faisait ressortir le violet autour de ses yeux meurtris. Mais même devant ce spectacle, tout ce que ressentait le docteur était l'envie de le sentir contre lui et de le savoir en sécurité. Il s'autorisa à lui prendre la main doucement.

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Les ambulanciers avaient fait les tests de conscience, John connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait lui poser une question neutre, et c'était la première platitude qui lui était venue.

Sherlock plia légèrement ses doigts et murmura un « oui » inaudible. Dire qu'il avait failli mourir… Non, qu'il était mort ! Que son coeur s'était arrêté pendant de longues secondes et qu'il avait failli le perdre à jamais… Même maintenant, alors qu'il était miraculeusement en vie à côté de lui, Sherlock pouvait replonger à n'importe quel instant. En ce moment même son corps luttait entre l'influence des différents produits, ses muscles fatiguaient à force de se contracter en spasmes et de se relâcher soudainement. John ressentit un long frisson, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Et il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse devant Moriarty. Il exerça une pression rassurante sur la main et la lâcha à contrecoeur.

\- Je reste là, on veille sur toi, on va te ramener parmi nous.

Moriarty les regardait d'un air ennuyé et agacé mais un sourire dangereux étira ses lèvres lorsque John se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il regarda autour de lui. Les ambulanciers les regardaient, incapables de comprendre la situation et craignant toujours de les revoir l'arme à la main. John prit l'arme du criminel et la plaça dans un filet, hors de portée des ambulanciers qui se détendirent légèrement. L'ex-soldat ne tenait pas à ce que Sherlock soit la victime d'un manque de concentration d'un de ces hommes. Enfin, Jim daigna lui répondre bien que son ton fût teinté d'un mépris ennuyé.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu sa mort de cette façon. Il doit jouer le Jeu ! Si je le laissais mourir là, alors non seulement j'allais être frustré de n'y être pour rien, à cause de ce cher Mycroft des Glaces, mais en plus on n'aurait jamais sû qui a gagné !

John répéta d'un ton morne :

\- Qui a gagné…

\- Qui a gagné la partie ! Un joueur extérieur intervient inopinément et tue mon adversaire d'une manière stupide. Je n'allais pas laisser faire ça. Et…

Il essaya de se contenir mais John vit un frisson le parcourir.

\- Je crois… J'ai trouvé quelque chose de parfait pour _la fin_. Quelque chose qui vaut largement le risque que j'ai pris aujourd'hui.

Un petit rire aigu lui échappa et il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, extatique :

\- Oh oui… J'ai hâte qu'il voie ça…

John inspira brusquement, ressentant déjà du regret pour sa décision de l'épargner.

Soudain, reprenant son masque d'indifférence et d'ennui Moriarty cria au chauffeur de tourner à droite et de ralentir au bout de la rue. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à l'arrière de l'ambulance et John se crispa en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié l'intelligence de l'homme en face de lui qui avait su exactement où il était en étudiant les virages alors qu'il lui parlait.

\- Une vie pour une vie, je t'ai épargné cette fois Moriarty parce que tu as sauvé Sherlock.

Jim sembla trouver cette affirmation plus amusante qu'offensante et sauta de l'ambulance à peine celle-ci avait-elle perdu de la vitesse. John le vit courir et s'engouffrer dans une station de métro alors que les voitures de Mycroft qui les avaient poursuivi pilaient. Il soupira, sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, et referma la porte, demandant au chauffeur de foncer le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital.

Bientôt ils y arrivèrent et John accompagna Sherlock dans la chambre où on l'installa, regardant la danse des infirmières et des docteurs qui rentraient et sortaient en se lançant des ordres et des indications. Il finit par sortir de la chambre : il y avait une chose qu'il devait faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. À son retour son visage était plus paisible. Il s'assit sur une chaise et patienta, se répétant la promesse qu'il avait brisée et qui avait failli coûter la vie à Sherlock : « Je reste à tes côtés, je ne te quitte pas ». Au bout de quelques heures, le soir commença à étendre ses ombres dans la chambre. John attendait, silhouette immobile dans l'obscurité.

Joan ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le réveil était difficile, elle avait la langue pâteuse et un mal de crâne lancinant. Dans la semi-obscurité qui l'entourait elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital et reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, elle essaya de remettre les éléments sont elle se souvenait dans l'ordre. Quelques minutes après elle s'assit lentement contre la tête de lit et tâta sa cuisse. La douleur était la plus forte lorsqu'elle contractait les muscles et elle pensa avec agacement qu'elle allait devoir faire de la rééducation.

\- Fantastique… Et en plus, je serai chanceuse si je ne me fais pas virer...

À cette pensée, elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter et un goût acide couler dans sa bouche. La nausée montait, encouragée par la fatigue et la douleur de l'opération. La jeune femme tenta de se contrôler mais elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et bientôt une infirmière rentra dans sa chambre, le visage interrogateur. En voyant les soubresauts qui semblaient agiter sa patiente elle soupira et courut chercher une bassine en priant que la miss puisse se retenir. Heureusement pour elle, Joan luttait et ce ne fût qu'une fois la bassine sur les jambes qu'elle se permit de tout faire sortir. L'infirmière lui tint les cheveux en arrière et lui demanda si elle avait mal, si quelque chose n'allait pas mais Joan la rassura, malgré son teint pâle.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui attend pour vous voir je crois miss. Un certain Holmes. Est-ce que je peux lui dire que vous êtes réveillée ?

L'infirmière vit Joan grimacer et regarder la bassine.

\- Une fois que j'aurai enlevé ça et que vous aurez fait votre toilette bien sûr.

La jeune agent souffla un « oui » presque inaudible et la remercia. Quelques minutes et un gant de toilette savonné plus tard, Mycroft entra dans la chambre. Joan se tenait parfaitement droite et contrairement à d'habitude, ne souriait pas du tout. Mycroft non plus, mais ça, c'était normal. Eût-il souri que Joan se serait sûrement remise à vomir de stress.

Le frère de Sherlock s'avança et s'immobilisa au pied du lit, la regardant froidement. Un millier de scénarios eurent le temps de traverser l'esprit de la petite brune avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin la bouche d'un air dégoûté. Quand il parla, ce fût avec une lenteur torturante pour la jeune femme.

\- Tu as contrecarré une mission que je considérais de la plus haute importance... Tu as tiré sur mes hommes, des gens avec qui tu avais parfois travaillé… Tu as laissé ton arme à une femme qui a blessé un agent… Tu as protégé Moriarty… Tu m'as sciemment et délibérément désobéi.

Joan pâlissait un peu plus à chaque accusation, la chaleur sembla quitter complètement son corps et un long frisson la secoua.

\- Je n'ai fait que protéger Sherlock… Si Moriarty ne lui avait pas fait l'injection d'adrénaline il serait mort…

\- Ton intervention n'a rien changé, elle n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Maintenant que tu as protégé Moriarty et qu'il a pu s'enfuir que crois-tu qu'il va faire ? Il n'a jamais caché son objectif : il reviendra et il tuera Sherlock à un moment où on ne pourra pas intervenir. Tu l'as condamné.

Joan sentit la colère monter devant tant d'injustice.

\- Je… JE l'ai condamné ?! C'est TOI Mycroft, c'est TOI qui l'a désespéré au point qu'il a avalé une boîte de Fentanyl et que son coeur s'est arrêté de battre ! Ce coeur que j'ai d'ailleurs relancé de mes propres mains ! J'ai fait le choix que je pensais être le meilleur dans l'immédiat, et je n'ai aucun regret ! Tu aurais voulu que je le laisse mourir là, devant moi ?

\- Nous aurions pu lui faire l'injection quelques secondes après avoir neutralisé Moriarty.

Joan secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Le temps de vous expliquer la situation et cela seulement si Moriarty s'était laissé faire, ça aurait pris au moins une ou deux minutes… Jamais on aurait eu le temps. Chaque seconde comptait.

Mycroft haussa la voix, perdant tout à coup son sang-froid.

\- Cette mort aurait mieux valu que celle qui lui est réservée !

Joan sentit le sang refluer à son visage alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses oreillers.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! Tu n'es pas capable de voir le futur, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un Q.I hors du commun que tu peux prévoir ce qui va se passer à tous les coups, sans jamais te tromper. Il y a toujours une place pour l'imprévisible ou l'inconnu : Moriarty peut avoir un accident bête et mourir demain, John et Sherlock pourraient avoir de la chance et réussir à le vaincre ! Dans tous les cas ils lutteront ensemble, et chaque minute qui passe et où ils sont vivants vaut bien plus que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche mais Joan le devança, les dents serrées et la voix glaciale :

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de la mort de Sherlock… Ni de quand elle aura lieu, ni de la manière dont elle se passera. Sinon, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Moriarty.

L'aîné des Holmes cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pris au dépourvu. La main qui reposait sur la barre métallique au pied du lit se crispa violemment.

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses, je venais te dire que j'attends ta lettre de démission le plus tôt possible.

Joan crût qu'on venait de la poignarder. Elle ne pût empêcher un gémissement sourd de franchir ses lèvres et elle hoqueta pendant quelques secondes, incapable de respirer. Elle se crispa soudainement et elle sembla prête à exploser mais contre toute attente elle eût un rire de désespoir :

\- C'est hors de question Mycroft. C'est toi qui me vires, alors assume-le ! Ça sera ça ou rien !

L'homme en costume détourna les yeux et lança d'un ton glacial :

\- Tu me déçois tellement Joan… J'avais confiance en toi.

La rage étouffa Joan qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes et elle éclata en hurlements :

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu avais confiance en moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a jamais changé pour moi dis-le moi ! Aucun sourire ou aucun geste pour toutes ces années de loyauté où je t'ai toujours suivi aveuglément ! Tu étais tout, ce travail à tes côtés c'était ma vie et tu ne m'as jamais montré un quelconque signe d'appréciation ! J'attendais, j'étais prête à attendre toute ma vie ! Et aujourd'hui… Alors que tu savais que j'étais avec Sherlock en haut… Alors que je mettais ma vie en jeu pour le sauver, par loyauté et amour pour toi… Tu n'as pas hésité à… à donner carte blanche à tes hommes ! Tu les as autorisé à me tuer… Comment oses-tu me parler de confiance ? Jamais personne n'a été plus trahie que moi à cet instant !

Mycroft la regardait fixement, voyant la haine pour la première fois dans ses yeux. Il s'éloigna du lit, conscient que même à cette distance un projectile bien lancé pouvait le blesser ou le tuer, et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer deux infirmières en panique. Elles analysèrent rapidement la situation et l'une fit sortir Mycroft pendant que l'autre, qui s'avérait être l'infirmière de la bassine, se dirigeait vers le lit où Joan tremblait de fureur contenue, des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- Vous voulez un calmant miss, ou vous pouvez vous maîtriser toute seule ?

Désirant échapper le plus rapidement possible à la réalité Joan s'enfonça dans son oreiller et serra les poings.

\- Envoyez moi la plus forte dose possible.

Elle fixa le plafond blanc de toutes ses forces, crispant sa mâchoire si fort que ses dents se mirent à grincer. Bientôt la pression dans son bras augmenta et elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ses traits se détendirent et elle replongea dans le royaume des ombres. Alors que l'infirmière soupirait en la regardant, une voix sympathique l'interpella :

\- Ne vous faites pas de souci pour elle, c'est sûrement une des patientes les plus fortes que vous n'ayez jamais eu.

Elle se tourna vers l'inconnu qui sortit une plaque de police et la salua. Elle sourit et hocha pensivement la tête :

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a quelque chose, une vitalité vraiment… incroyable. Vous voulez rester ? Je peux aller vous chercher une chaise.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, je vais rester un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. J'aimerais être là à son réveil.

\- Normalement les visites n'ont plus lieu à cette heure vous savez, mais étant donné que vous êtes de la police…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et lui fit un sourire de connivence. L'homme le lui rendit avec infiniment de charme et accepta la chaise qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Je vous remercie.

Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir allumé la veilleuse et alla rejoindre sa collègue qui buvait un thé dans la salle de repos :

\- Eh bien… Quelle histoire… J'espère que les patients des chambres à côté ne vont pas nous faire une crise de stress ! Il est parti sans faire d'histoire ?

\- Mr Holmes ? Oh oui, il avait l'air assez pâle même.

\- Tu l'as vu le jeune homme qui est entré après coup ?

\- Oui, il est plutôt pas mal ! Tu le laisses rester ?

\- Oui, c'est un policier…

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Et puis, ils vont si bien ensemble… Il était vraiment mignon à la couver des yeux…

Sa collègue soupira tendrement et prit une bruyante gorgée de thé, se souvenant d'un passé pas si lointain où elle aussi avait été couvée des yeux amoureusement.

La nuit commençait à s'éclaircir à l'Est lorsque John entendit Sherlock s'agiter doucement dans son lit. Il toussa doucement pour que le grand brun sache qu'il était là et qu'il ne (re)fasse pas une crise cardiaque par sa faute. À ce son, Sherlock s'immobilisa et l'appela dans un murmure rauque. John se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, le visage tourné vers celui de son colocataire qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir à la lueur des lampadaires de la rue.

\- Je suis là.

\- Où est-on ?

La voix était faible, sans surprise.

\- Dans le petit hôpital de St Mary Street, pas très loin de la salle de gym où on avait arrêté l'homme à neuf doigts.

Sherlock émit un petit bruit amusé à ce souvenir.

\- Et il est un peu plus de cinq heures et demie du matin. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Un silence plana, un silence confortable et Sherlock déplaça son bras, tournant sa paume vers le plafond, invitation muette. Alors le blond glissa ses doigts entre ceux du détective et les caressa doucement, profitant de cet instant privilégié. La peau sous la sienne était douce et chaude, mais il pouvait sentir toutes petites cicatrices qui marquaient ce corps depuis l'accident. Il chuchota :

\- Tu te sens bien ?

Sherlock rigola faiblement :

\- Mieux qu'à tous mes autres réveils d'overdose en tout cas.

John ignora les pensées sombres qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

\- Bien, alors dans ce cas…

Il enleva ses chaussures et les laissa tomber sur le lino de la chambre.

\- Décale-toi un peu.

Le grand brun déplaça son corps mince sans lâcher la main de John. Ce dernier se hissa à la bonne hauteur et se coucha sur le côté, face à Sherlock qui était étendu sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui malgré ses yeux fermés. L'ex-soldat posa sa main libre, la droite, sur le torse de Sherlock, sentant sa respiration calme et lente soulever ses côtes. Il pût sentir les vibrations de la voix grave sous ses doigts lorsque Sherlock parla :

\- Tu as été un abruti.

John sourit d'un air sombre.

\- Je sais. Pardon.

\- Mais tu es revenu…

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'es donc arrêté avant d'atteindre le fond de la stupidité. Tu me surprends.

Le docteur pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas passé loin pour autant…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

John soupira et se mit à raconter doucement sa montée dans la voiture et les rues qui défilaient sous ses yeux aveugles. La plongée lente et morne dans le noir.

\- J'étais comme mort Sherlock, j'étais persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour te sauver mais j'étais… vide de tout.

Et le chauffeur, inquiet de son état avait commencé à lui parler. Il lisait le blog de John et il l'adorait.

John sentit un petit tremblement agiter le torse de Sherlock.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus.

\- Et c'est là qu'il m'a félicité pour ce que j'avais fait. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait savoir prendre des risques si on voulait gagner. Que c'était un sacré risque, mais que ça valait sûrement la peine. Et j'ai acquiescé automatiquement mais au fond de moi quelque chose a bougé… Parce que tu comprends, j'étais justement en train de refuser de prendre un risque. Je pensais faire l'inverse de ce qu'il me disait, et peu à peu, je me suis comme réveillé. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi savait que quelque chose clochait... Je lui ai fait croire que j'étais au courant de ce que Mycroft avait planifié, ce qu'il semblait penser évident, et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais été manipulé.

Les battements de coeur de Sherlock s'accélérèrent un peu.

\- Mycroft avait profité de mon accès de culpabilité et du choc qu'il m'avait donné pour me faire croire qu'il avait tout en main et que je n'avais qu'à lui obéir. Je ne t'avais pas écouté, j'étais trop rongé par le remords et j'avais l'impression que tu ne pouvais que me haïr… Et j'étais parti...

\- L'agent qui m'emmenait m'a appris malgré lui que c'était un piège pour Moriarty. Il avait placé des caméras dans l'appartement et Mycroft, en m'ôtant de l'équation lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent Joan et toi, affaibli. La mise en scène était parfaite, évidemment puisque l'acteur principal n'était pas au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce. J'ai joué mon rôle avec plus de conviction que je n'en aurais jamais mis autrement.

\- Lorsqu'il a eu fini j'étais paralysé, je crois que je faisais une drôle de tête parce qu'il a arrêté la voiture et il m'a tendu un sac en papier. La suite… Je suis désolé pour lui, il avait l'air vraiment sympathique, mais je l'ai assommé et je l'ai laissé sur le trottoir après lui avoir pris son arme et j'ai conduit comme un fou jusqu'au 221B. En sortant de la voiture j'ai entendu des coups de feu et je me suis rué dans l'entrée où j'ai trouvé Mycroft et un ou deux agents en civil. C'est là que ton frère a donné carte blanche à ses hommes pour qu'ils arrêtent Moriarty. J'ai entendu Joan crier que Mrs Hudson et elle étaient là-haut mais ton frère les a ignoré et autorisé ses hommes à tirer dans le tas. J'étais dans une rage indescriptible, j'ai saisi Mycroft et je lui ai mis le pistolet sur la tempe. En arrivant dans l'appartement avec lui comme bouclier humain, je t'ai vu entre les mains de Moriarty qui avait eu la même idée que moi. Tu avais plus l'air mort que vivant, j'ai cru que c'était lui le responsable mais j'ai aperçu cette maudite plaquette de Fentanyl complètement vide à côté de toi et j'ai compris… Parce que tu vois, c'est moi qui ai l'autre. Je l'avais gardée sans trop y penser, et ça voulait dire que la plaquette au sol était celle que l'hôpital avait donné et que je n'avais jamais trouvée. Ça signifiait que tu avais avalé tous les comprimés d'un coup comme le pire des imbéciles. À ce moment j'ai failli perdre tout espoir mais j'ai vu ma trousse ouverte sur le canapé et le flacon d'adrénaline vide par terre… Et lorsque j'ai parlé, je t'ai entendu dire mon nom, tu étais conscient ! J'avais envie d'envoyer valser ton frère et de te prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai dû m'occuper du reste d'abord… Mais pendant cette partie tu étais plus ou moins réveillé…

À nouveau un silence agréable régna sur la chambre. Sherlock le brisa à peine en murmurant.

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis pour ça.

\- Après le fiasco de l'opération, je doute que ton frère veuille empirer la situation. Et puis… Je m'en contrefous.

\- Comment va Joan ?

\- Les ambulances ne venaient pas toutes d'un même hôpital, elle a été transportée au Central. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger…

\- Et pour Moriarty… ?

\- Eh bien tu étais dans l'ambulance, tu as dû entendre… Je l'ai laissé partir cette fois. Je pense que j'aurais pu l'avoir mais… Il venait de te sauver la vie. Et moi je n'étais même pas là…

John serra les dents mais Sherlock posa sa main sur celle qui reposait sur son torse, la caressant doucement.

\- Tu étais là à mon réveil. Tu es revenu. Je me fous du reste. Pour avoir affronté quelqu'un comme Mycroft, tu t'en es même étonnement bien tiré.

Il y eût un silence confortable où tout l'univers de John se réduisit aux cercles lents que le pouce de Sherlock faisait maintenant sur son poignet. La voix de Sherlock le fit à peine sursauter.

\- Mycroft va virer Joan pour ce qu'elle a fait. Et Moriarty lui court sûrement toujours après. Il faudra la mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible.

\- La virer ? Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Lui et son boulot c'est tout pour elle !

\- Comme je le connais il l'a même probablement déjà fait.

\- Alors qu'elle est encore à l'hôpital ?

Sherlock acquiesça en silence et déclara, curieux :

\- Je suis même surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré ici. Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

\- J'ai prévenu les infirmières que tu ne devais pas recevoir de visites et j'ai appelé Lestrade pour le tenir au courant. Il est arrivé en deux temps trois mouvements et il a tout sécurisé. Je parie qu'il monte lui-même la garde au cas où ton frère ou Jim se montreraient…

Sherlock rigola nerveusement :

\- Lestrade… Alors c'est un réveil presque habituel si il est là.

John essaya de prendre un ton détaché pour poser sa question :

\- Il veillait sur toi à l'époque où tu te droguais ?

\- Oh, il n'a jamais vraiment cessé de le faire, la preuve. Mais oui… C'était en général le premier visage que je voyais au réveil. C'était toujours mieux que de voir la tête de Mycroft... Ça, ça m'aurait achevé.

En général… Combien y en avait-il eu, de réveils à l'hôpital ? Combien de rendez-vous avec la mort évités de justesse ? Sherlock pouvait presque entendre les interrogations silencieuses de John et il tâtonna pour trouver son épaule avant de le tirer vers lui. La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu un réveil d'overdose aussi heureux. Rien ne l'avait plus choqué que d'entendre la voix de John à son réveil. John devait être parti, il s'était fait manipuler et comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? L'ex-soldat n'était pas de taille à affronter Mycroft… Et pourtant il l'entendait, et même si la situation avait l'air incongrue, c'était bien John qui respirait bruyamment et qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination mais il s'était avéré que John avait encore une fois bouleversé ses déductions. Il s'était après tout, toujours révélé plein de surprises…

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, avec John qui devait le regarder en silence (sa respiration lui chatouillait la joue), les inquiétudes et les peurs de Sherlock n'étaient plus. Il sentit la tête du blond se poser sur son torse et son corps se presser contre son côté droit, une jambe passant au dessus pour se caler entre les siennes, séparées seulement par la fine épaisseur du drap. Le détective souffla d'un air agacé et John releva la tête, effleurant de ses cheveux le menton de Sherlock.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sherlock hésita à peine avant de lâcher :

\- … J'ai envie de t'avoir contre moi. Tu dois être fatigué si tu as attendu toute la nuit que je me réveille. Viens dormir un peu.

John mit quelques secondes à comprendre mais lorsqu'il sentit le grand brun tirer faiblement le drap sous lui il se redressa.

\- Je risque _vraiment_ d'avoir des ennuis pour ça, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Dans l'ombre de l'aube, le docteur vit Sherlock hausser vaguement les épaules. Il se massa les épaules et dut admettre qu'il était tout simplement épuisé. Décidé à éviter les situations gênantes il régla rapidement une alarme pour huit heures moins le quart (les infirmières devaient passer vers huit heures) et il enleva son t-shirt. Il hésita un quart de seconde avant d'enlever son jean mais puisque Sherlock, lui-même en blouse d'hôpital, lui avait proposé c'est que ça ne devait pas le gêner.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas.

John sourit à la remarque omnisciente et enleva son pantalon et ses chaussettes, ne gardant plus que son caleçon. Puis il se glissa sous le drap et vint se serrer à nouveau contre Sherlock qui soupira de bien être. L'ex-soldat n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi à sa place que dans ce lit, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son colocataire et le bras passé autour de son torse. Les doigts de Sherlock massaient doucement ses épaules et descendaient dans son dos, détendant ses muscles un à un. Toutes les questions qui lui étaient passées par la tête, il les avait mises de côté pour un autre jour. En ce moment, l'odeur du grand brun emplissait l'air qu'il respirait. En quelques secondes, John s'endormit.


End file.
